La Búsqueda de la Montaña
by KayraDeArcadia
Summary: Traducción de Mountain Quest de Eva Allen. Subida la última parte! No os perdáis el desenlace de esta estupenda historia
1. Chapter 1

**LA BÚSQUEDA DE LA MONTAÑA **por Eva Allen

**Título original:** Mountain Quest. **Traducción:** Kayra

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

_Si deseáis mandar vuestros comentarios a la autora del fic, por favor, tened en cuenta que es de habla inglesa._

_Aún cuando he tenido que cambiar algunas palabras o expresiones, adaptándolas al español, de modo que no sonaran raras o malsonantes, he procurado en todo momento mantener el sentido que le dio la autora._

_No obstante, si alguien cree que he cometido algún error en la traducción no dudéis en comunicármelo mediante review._

_Bueno,_ _aquí os dejo con el fic traducido, espero que disfrutéis con su lectura tanto como yo lo hice traduciéndolo :)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

DISCLAIMERS: Los personajes de Xena y Gabrielle, junto con otros que hayan aparecido en la serie de televisión XENA: La PRINCESA GUERRERA, son propiedad exclusiva de MCA/UNIVERSAL y Renaissance Pictures. Su uso en esta historia no constituye un intento del autor de conseguir un beneficio o de infringir en modo alguno el copyright existente. La interpretación de los personajes en esta historia es simplemente obra del autor. El copyright de este fanfiction pertenece a Eva Allen, Marzo de 1998.

Las críticas constructivas y/o las puras alabanzas son siempre bienvenidas. Escribidme a emallen(a)earthlink. net

ESTÁIS AVISADOS: Esta historia incluye la representación de sexo entre dos mujeres adultas y con consentimiento mutuo. Si esto te ofende, por favor encuentra otra cosa para leer.

ADVERTENCIA DE VIOLENCIA: No más que en el promedio de un episodio de XWP.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**PRIMERA PARTE**

-Bueno, ahí está la ciudad-, dijo Xena mientras detenía a Argo sobre la cresta de la colina.

Gabrielle, que había estado montando con la cabeza apoyada contra la espalda de la guerrera, dormida, como Xena sospechaba, se enderezó para echar un vistazo.

-Es bastante grande-comentó.

-Sí-dijo Xena-. Aquí podemos conseguir provisiones y ya que tenemos toda la tarde por delante, tendremos tiempo de viajar una o dos leguas más antes de acampar.

-Uh-huh-dijo la bardo pensativamente. Entonces pasó sus dedos suavemente por el brazo de Xena-. O, si conseguimos una habitación en la posada, tendríamos tiempo de tomar un baño y hacer el amor antes de cenar.

Xena giró la cabeza desde la silla para mirarla.

-¡Tomar un baño!-exclamó-. ¡Tomamos un baño hace dos días!

-Sí, pero eso fue en un lago frío. Estoy hablando de tomar un baño de verdad, en una tina con agua tibia. Y tal vez-añadió, deslizando sus manos bajo el pelo de Xena para masajear suavemente la espalda y cuello de su amante-, alguien se ocupe de lavarte la espalda.

-Hmm. Estás empezando a tentarme. Pero no sé si podemos permitirnos una habitación y además las provisiones-Xena se sacó el monedero del escote y rápidamente miró su contenido-. Tengo siete dinares. ¿Cuánto tienes tú?

Gabrielle estaba ya contando las monedas de su propio monedero.

-Quince-anunció-. Debería ser suficiente.

Xena sonrió y guardó su monedero mientras instaba a Argo hacia delante.

-Así que crees que necesito un baño¿verdad?

-Sí-dijo Gabrielle, estrechando apretadamente los brazos alrededor de la guerrera y recostando la cabeza contra su hombro-. Apestas tanto que apenas puedo estar a tu lado.

-Bien. Ya lo veo. Pero¿cómo has terminado con tantos dinares?

-Contando historias.

-Sí, pero no has contado ninguna durante un par de semanas.

-No, pero he estado ahorrando.

-Seguro. Me dejaste comprar toda la comida. Así es como te las arreglas para ahorrar tanto-Xena llevó la mano atrás y estrujó con fuerza el muslo de Gabrielle.

-¡Ay!-gritó la bardo, retirando la mano de Xena-. ¡Mejor ve con cuidado o no tendrás la espalda lavada!

Xena se rió y palmeó la pierna de la mujer más joven.

-¡Ooh, esa fue una amenaza malvada¡Creo que me comportaré desde ahora!-dijo.

-Lo harás si sabes lo que te conviene. Pero de todos modos-continuó Gabrielle-, estaba ahorrando para algo agradable para ambas, como una noche en una posada, por ejemplo. No es que fuera a gastar todo ese dinero en mí.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que me gusta hacerte pasar un mal rato-

Oyó reír a Gabrielle y sintió el cálido peso de la bardo contra su espalda mientras Argo las transportaba ladera abajo hacia la ciudad. La idea de sus planes le puso en la cara una sonrisa tan grande que enseguida se dio cuenta que estaba atrayendo las miradas de la gente de la calle. Oh, bueno, no hizo caso. Les dejó pensar lo que quisieran.

En la posada, las dos mujeres desmontaron.

-Ve dentro y mira de conseguirnos una habitación-dijo Xena-. Yo comenzaré a descargar nuestras cosas.

Gabrielle volvió al poco rato.

-Está subiendo las escaleras, la segunda puerta a la derecha-dijo-. Y hay una tina que podemos usar.

-De acuerdo, tú puedes llevar las cosas dentro y yo llevaré a Argo al establo.

Cuando unos minutos después se reunió con Gabrielle en la habitación fue recibida con un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó la bardo, señalando la habitación.

-¿Cuánto ha costado?-preguntó Xena, inspeccionando los alrededores. Era más grande que algunos sitios donde habían estado. Hasta la cama era lo bastante grande como para que dos personas durmieran cómodamente, y había además para lavarse las manos y una pequeña mesa con dos bancos. Una ligera brisa entraba a través de la ventana que daba a la calle.

-Cinco dinares.

-No está mal. ¿Dónde está la tina?

-Está abajo, pero el posadero ha dicho que podríamos traerla aquí. Podemos obtener agua caliente de una olla grande sobre el fuego de la cocina, y agua fría del pozo de atrás.

Xena enarcó una ceja y se sentó sobre la cama a la espera de la propuesta que sabía que llegaría.

-Te propongo un trato-dijo Gabrielle-. Si traes la tina, y la mitad del agua, yo traeré la otra mitad, dejaré que te bañes primero, y te lavaré la espalda. ¿Qué tal?

-No lo sé-meditó Xena-. Esa tina seguro que pesará mucho. No estoy segura de que sea suficiente recompensa por mis esfuerzos. ¿Esa es tu mejor oferta?

-De acuerdo, te lavaré por delante así como por detrás.

-Eso suena mejor.

-Y tu pelo.

-De acuerdo, trato hecho.

Un poco más tarde, Xena estaba en la habitación quitándose la armadura, las botas y el cuero y recogiéndose el pelo. Gabrielle estaba todavía abajo rellenando la olla de la cocina con agua del pozo. Después de probar prudentemente el agua del baño con un pie, Xena se introdujo en la tina y se sentó. El agua estaba algo más caliente de lo que creía, pero de esta manera había una mejor probabilidad de que aún estuviera caliente para Gabrielle después. La tina de madera, que había parecido tan grande cuando Xena estaba subiéndola por las escaleras, ahora parecía pequeña para su largo cuerpo. Pero sentándose con las rodillas curvadas, fue capaz de deslizarse lo bastante como para apoyar la parte posterior de la cabeza contra el borde de la tina. El calor del agua hizo que su piel hormigueara y se enrojeciera. Cerró los ojos. Coger esta habitación había sido una buena idea, decidió. Si hubiera estado viajando sola, nunca habría pensado en ello. En este sentido Gabrielle era buena para ella; en muchos sentidos, de hecho. ¿Quién habría imaginado nunca que aquella joven chica que la siguió hasta Amphipolis se convertiría en una parte tan vital de su vida?

La puerta se abrió y cerró de nuevo y Gabrielle cruzó la habitación hasta la tina.

-¡Ah! Mi asistente de baño personal ha llegado-murmuró Xena.

-Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Dónde está el jabón?-preguntó Gabrielle.

Xena abrió los ojos lo bastante como para mirar alrededor.

-Oh, bueno, debí haberme olvidado de sacarlo de la alforja-dijo.

-¿Y las toallas?

-Lo mismo.

Con un pequeño suspiro, Gabrielle se volvió y fue hacia su pila de cosas, donde Xena la oyó hurgar durante unos momentos. Al volver, la bardo se arrodilló delante de Xena, bañó las manos en el agua y las enjabonó.

-Incorpórate, mi amor, para que pueda alcanzar tu espalda-dijo y la guerrera accedió.

Las manos de Gabrielle se notaban tibias y calmantes mientras se deslizaban a través de su piel, y la guerrera exhaló una larga y lenta espiración. Entonces, suavemente, los dedos de la bardo comenzaron a masajear su cuello y hombros.

-Xena-dijo Gabrielle después de un momento-. ¿Estás preocupada por algo? Tus músculos se notan muy tensos.

Xena abrió los ojos.

-No, no estoy preocupada-respondió automáticamente-. ¿Qué habría de preocuparme?

-No lo sé. Por eso te lo pregunto. Obviamente estás tensa por algo. Puedo notarlo en tu cuello y hombros. Vamos, Xena, puedes decírmelo. Sabes que no me gusta cuando me guardas secretos.

-Lo siento. No estoy tratando de guardar secretos. Lo cierto es que no sé por qué estoy preocupada. He estado teniendo esta sensación de que algo malo va a pasar, pero no sé qué o cuándo.

Gabrielle estuvo callada durante un momento, entonces preguntó:

-¿Cuánto hace que te sientes así?

-Hace un par de días ahora.

Entonces de nuevo hubo silencio mientras las manos de la bardo continuaban trabajando para relajar los tensos músculos.

-Bien, veámoslo de esta manera-dijo entonces Gabrielle-. Si algo iba a pasar hoy, es probable que ya haya pasado, mientras estábamos viajando. Ahora estamos a salvo aquí en la posada¿así que por qué no intentas relajarte un rato? Puedes empezar a preocuparte de nuevo mañana.

-Me parece una buena idea-dijo Xena con una sonrisa. Entonces cerró de nuevo los ojos y se rindió al placer del toque de Gabrielle.

Los dedos de Gabrielle no tardaron en hacer desaparecer la tensión.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-preguntó Gabrielle tras un par de minutos.

-Sí. Como un tazón de papilla-dijo Xena-. Ya sabes que probablemente podrías conseguir un montón de dinero vendiendo tu secreto a mis enemigos.

-Mmm, qué buena idea-murmuró Gabrielle mientras besaba la oreja de Xena. Entonces, enjabonándose de nuevo las manos, las deslizó sobre el pecho y los senos de la guerrera, deteniéndose para dejar que sus dedos circulasen las oscuras areolas y atormentasen suavemente los pezones.

Xena contuvo el aliento y sintió sus pezones endurecerse. Se reclinó contra su amante y alzó la vista por el pelo que le rozaba suavemente la cara.

-¿Qué dijiste que íbamos a hacer después de esto?-preguntó.

-Hacer el amor-susurró Gabrielle, mientras una mano se deslizaba bajo el agua y encontraba el punto de placer entre las piernas de la guerrera.

Xena dejó que sus rodillas cayeran abiertas mientras dulces sensaciones fluían a través de su cuerpo.

-Oh, sí-dijo-. Ahora recuerdo.

Sin embargo, las manos de Gabrielle persistieron sólo por unos momentos antes de seguir para enjabonar las piernas de Xena.

-¡Eh!-dijo la guerrera, incorporándose tan repentinamente que echó agua fuera de la tina-. ¡Creo que hay algunas partes que podrían recibir un poco más de atención!

-Oh, más tarde tendrán atención más que suficiente-dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa-. Ahora mismo estoy intentando de bañarte y sacarte de esta tina antes de que el agua se enfríe.

-Bien, es bueno tener prioridades, creo.

-Me alegro de que puedas verlo de esta manera. Ahora inclínate para que pueda lavarte el pelo-desató los oscuros mechones y Xena se los sacudió, dejándolos caer al agua. Gabrielle usó uno de sus tazones para verter agua sobre la cabeza de la guerrera, entonces rápidamente le enjabonó y le enjuagó el pelo.

-Muy bien, estás lista-dijo-. La toalla está en el suelo a la derecha de la tina. Voy a comenzar a desnudarme.

Xena se escurrió el agua del pelo, entonces buscó a tientas la toalla de lino y se la enrolló alrededor de la cabeza. Su turno en la tina había terminado, pero no le apetecía nada abandonar la apacible calidez del agua.

Gabrielle, ahora desnuda, regresó por la habitación y permaneció delante de la tina, con las manos en las caderas, expectante.

-Te olvidaste de hacerme los pies-dijo Xena, sacando una larga pierna del agua y prácticamente pateando a Gabrielle en la cara.

-¡Bueno, pues lo hice!-la bardo tomó el tobillo de Xena en una mano y pasó suavemente las uñas de la otra mano a lo largo de la parte inferior de su pie.

Xena arqueó una ceja y observó tranquilamente hasta que Gabrielle lo dejó con frustración.

-No tienes cosquillas en absoluto¿verdad?

-Nop, y este hecho también solía cabrear a mis hermanos. De hecho, Lyceus era el único de nosotros que tenía cosquillas. Me temo que a veces Toris y yo torturábamos al pobre chico despiadadamente-sonrió con una sonrisa agridulce.

-Bueno, Lila y yo teníamos ambas cosquillas, por lo que estábamos bastante igualadas-dijo Gabrielle. Luego besó el dedo gordo de Xena y liberó su pie-. Ahora sal de aquí, es mi turno.

Xena se levantó de mala gana y salió goteando de la tina. Desenrollándose la toalla de la cabeza, comenzó a secarse mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia la cama. Volvió la vista para ver a Gabrielle pasar a la tina y sentarse.

-¿Está suficientemente caliente?-preguntó Xena.

-Está perfecta.

-Uh-huh. Eso es lo que pensaba yo también antes de ser forzada a salir.

Gabrielle rió y Xena dobló la ahora húmeda toalla sobre sus piernas.

-Necesitamos conseguir una toalla o dos más-dijo-. Éstas cosas no son lo bastante grandes como para secar tu cabello además de todo tu cuerpo.

-Sí, lo sé. Quizás podamos comprar algunas mañana cuando vayamos a conseguir provisiones.

Xena se dirigió a la ventana y colgó su toalla sobre el alféizar, entonces se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó a su amante esparcirse agua sobre los brazos y el pecho.

-Es una pena que no te consiguieras un asistente de baño como hice yo-comentó.

-Oh, creo que puedo apañármelas bastante bien sin uno-dijo Gabrielle. Se enjabonó las manos y comenzó a acariciarse los senos, levantándolos y tocándolos en círculos, provocando lánguidamente la dureza de sus pezones.

Xena sintió acelerarse su respiración y se encontró con que no podía apartar la vista de la bardo. Intentó seguir sentada, pero el deseo de tener sus propias manos haciendo lo que las de Gabrielle pronto resultó demasiado intenso. Levantándose, se dirigió hacia la tina y se arrodilló al lado de ésta. Luego, inclinándose, cubrió la suave boca de su amante con la suya, notando los labios separarse para permitir la entrada a su lengua. Sumergió una mano en el agua de la tina y comenzó a acariciar los senos de Gabrielle.

-Quizás pueda ayudarte un poco-murmuró, rompiendo el beso sólo lo suficiente para hablar.

La bardo gimió suavemente y dejó caer sus manos al agua.

-Eres muy amable al ayudar-dijo cuando terminó el beso.

-El placer es todo mío-susurró Xena antes de morder ligeramente un lóbulo.

-Nada de eso-respondió Gabrielle y sonrió-. No olvides que estoy tomando un baño aquí. La parte de hacer el amor vendrá después.

-Oh, sí. Casi lo olvido.

Xena apartó el agua de los senos de Gabrielle para enjuagarlos y luego deslizó su mano entre las piernas de la bardo. Fue recompensada con un estremecimiento de placer de su amante.

-No sé porqué me molesté en secarme-dijo-. Me estás mojando toda de nuevo.

-Oh¿te he salpicado?

-No esa clase de humedad, tonta.

Gabrielle sonrió y alzó los goteantes brazos para acercar a Xena para otro beso.

-¿Quién se está olvidado del baño ahora?-rió Xena.

-De acuerdo, sólo lávame la espalda y el pelo y estoy lista. Luego podemos seguir con lo bueno.

Unos minutos después, Gabrielle se levantó de la tina con el pelo envuelto en una toalla. Xena cogió una manta del montón de sus bártulos y envolvió a su amante en ella. Entonces, levantándola, la llevó hasta la cama y la dejó.

-Ahora tendremos que dormir bajo mantas húmedas-dijo Gabrielle.

-¿A quién le importa?-respondió Xena mientras se colocaba cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Abrió la manta y besó el camino hacia los suaves senos. La piel de la bardo estaba cálida y húmeda, casi humeante por el baño. Xena apartó la manta de en medio, buscando sentir su propia piel contra la de su amante. Entonces, tomando un pezón en su boca, comenzó a succionar suavemente, notando los dedos de Gabrielle ahora en su pelo enmarañado.

-Se siente tan bien, Xena-susurró la bardo-. No creo poder esperar mucho. ¡Deseo tanto que me toques que casi no aguanto más!.

-Mmm¿de veras?-dijo Xena. Desplazó el cuerpo a un lado y deslizó su mano sobre el estómago de Gabrielle para acariciar el montículo de vello rizado. Luego, mientras sus dedos entraban en el lugar caliente y húmedo, sintió retorcerse a su amante y escuchó su respiración acelerarse.

-Debes estar en peor forma que yo-dijo Xena.

Gabrielle levantó la cabeza para mirar a la guerrera.

-Si te colocas en una posición en donde pueda alcanzarte, podemos hacerlo juntas-dijo.

-De acuerdo-murmuró Xena-. Creo que puede arreglarse-un momento más tarde gritó al sentir los dedos de Gabrielle entrar en ella. Respondió deslizando los propios en el centro de placer de su amante, sabía que masajeando los puntos erógenos obtendría un gemido. Éste no tardó en llegar.

-¡Xena, te amo tanto!

-Yo también te amo-jadeó Xena, mientras sentía el comienzo de su orgasmo. No creía que pudiera retenerlo, era muy fuerte-. Ya casi estoy-exclamó-. ¿Y tú?

-¡Sí¡Sí! Yo...

Xena presionó su propio cuerpo convulso contra el de Gabrielle, enterrando la cara en el pelo rubio para sofocar sus gemidos. Cuando éste terminó, se aferraron la una a la otra, sudorosas y felices, esperando a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran.

-Eso fue increíble-dijo Gabielle-. E increíblemente rápido.

-Sí, debía de haber algo en el agua de la tina-dijo Xena con una sonrisa. Entonces se apoyó en un codo y miró fijamente la cara de su amante. Quería hablar, quería transmitirle de algún modo a Gabrielle toda la emoción que llenaba su corazón en ese momento, pero sentía tensa la garganta y no le salían las palabras. Alejó delicadamente un húmedo y rubio mechón de pelo de los ojos de Gabrielle y entonces besó con suavidad su frente, párpados, mejilla y boca.

-Gabrielle-susurró-. Nunca había amado tanto a nadie. Lo juro.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco había amado nunca antes así a nadie.

Xena besó a Gabrielle de nuevo en la boca y luego bajó por su garganta y a través de su clavícula.

-¿Sabes?-dijo tras unos momentos-. Tengo algo de hambre.

-¿Te quieres vestir para cenar?

-No. Todavía no. No es la clase de hambre a la que me refería.

-Oh, bueno, tal vez allá algo por aquí que te satisfaga.

-Sí, creo que puedo encontrar algo-murmuró mientras bajaba más por el cuerpo de su amante. No llevó mucho tiempo que Gabrielle tuviera otro clímax, y después las dos yacían sosteniéndose la una a la otra de nuevo.

-Date la vuelta-dijo Gabrielle unos minutos después-. Prometí darte algo de atención extra después de tu baño¿recuerdas?

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

Pero justamente había comenzado con los senos de la guerrera cuando llamaron a la puerta. Las mujeres se quedaron inmóviles y se miraron la una a la otra. Xena alcanzó el borde de la manta, esperando poder colocarla sobre ellas si alguien abría la puerta.

-¡Eh¿Ya habéis terminado con la tina?-gritó un hombre desde el pasillo-. ¡Tengo a un tipo abajo que quiere usarla!

-Es el posadero-murmuró Gabrielle, entonces gritó-. Sí, hemos terminado. La bajaremos en unos minutos.

-¡De acuerdo, pero no tardéis mucho!

Escucharon en silencio los pasos que se retiraban, entonces Xena suspiró.

-Bueno, tal vez será mejor que sigamos con esto en otro momento. Sólo recuerda quien estaba haciendo qué a quien.

-Si quieres podemos seguir adelante y terminar ahora.

-No, no creo que pudiera concentrarme... ¡Estaría preocupándome acerca de bajar esa maldita tina por las escaleras!

-De acuerdo, entonces. Te debo una-Gabrielle salió de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

-No te preocupes. No lo olvidaré.

-¡Mira, Xena¡Allí hay un bardo contando historias!

Se pararon en la entrada de la taberna del piso de abajo. Xena se esforzó por mirar a través de la humeante luz de la antorcha hacia donde Gabrielle estaba señalando. En el otro extremo de la habitación un joven estaba sentado sobre un taburete alto, hablando a los que estaban sentados en mesas cercanas. Incluso a esa distancia, era fácil ver por los gestos de su mano que estaba plena narración de un relato.

-¿Podemos sentarnos cerca de allí para que podamos escuchar?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-No se me ocurriría sentarme en ningún otro sitio-dijo Xena con una sonrisa. Siguió a su compañera a través de la habitación y encontraron una mesa cerca del bardo. Era un hombre joven, de pelo rojizo y rizado que lucía bigote y perilla. Sus ojos, de un profundo color azul verdoso, brillaban con intensidad mientras hablaba. Las dos mujeres escuchaban, fascinadas, un relato de la lucha entre los dioses y los titanes. El posadero les llevó comida y vino, pero Xena prestó poca atención a lo que estaban comiendo, tan absorta estaba por la historia.

-Es realmente bueno¿verdad?-susurró con emoción Gabrielle cuando terminó la historia.

Xena asintió.

-Habla acerca de los dioses como si los conociera personalmente-dijo-. Es asombroso.

Siguió otra historia, ésta acerca de Hades y el rapto de Perséfone. Xena miró alrededor y vio que la multitud de oyentes estaba creciendo, la gente asentía y sonreía mientras escuchaban contar los conocidos relatos de un modo ligeramente nuevo.

-Pidámosle que se reúna con nosotras cuando tenga un descanso-dijo Gabrielle mientras aplaudían la segunda historia-. Me gustaría mucho conocerle y hablar con él acerca de la narración de historias.

-Seguro que acepta-dijo Xena-. ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo te miraba fijamente?

-Mira a todo el mundo, Xena. Así es cómo relata a su audiencia.

-Lo sé, pero te miraba más a menudo que a ningún otro. Debe creer que eres una gran admiradora.

-Bueno, lo soy. Es realmente bueno. Ojalá pudiera narrar historias tan bien.

-Puedes, Gabrielle-respondió Xena ferozmente-. Eres, en todos los aspectos, tan buena como él. Tu estilo es diferente, eso es todo.

Gabrielle miró dudosa y comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que comenzaba la siguiente historia. Ésta hablaba acerca de Atena y su hermanastro Perseo, y de cómo mataron a Medusa. Cuando finalizó su narración, el joven anunció que continuaría después de un corto descanso. Algunas personas se adelantaron para felicitarle y ofrecerle monedas, que aceptó gentilmente. Entonces, acorde a la predicción de Xena, se dirigió hacia su mesa.

-Quiero darle un dinar-dijo Gabrielle, mientras sacaba el monedero. Cuando se detuvo al lado de su silla, le tendió la moneda, sonriendo alegremente-. ¡Eres un narrador de historias maravilloso!-exclamó.

-Gracias-dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa-, pero guárdate tu dinar. Para mí es suficiente recompensa el tener una oyente tan apasionada en mi audiencia.

-Por lo menos déjanos comprarte algo de vino-dijo xena y le hizo una seña al posadero.

-De acuerdo-dijo con una sonrisa-. Eso suena como una oferta que no puedo desaprovechar. Me llamo Euphemios-añadió y le tendió la mano a Gabrielle.

-Yo soy Gabrielle, y ella es mi amiga, Xena.

-Encantado de conoceros-dijo retirando una silla.

-Verdaderamente estábamos disfrutando de tus historias-dijo Xena mientras le daba la mano-. Hablas casi como si conocieras personalmente a los dioses.

Él se rió.

-Bueno, me he topado con uno o dos de ellos, en cualquier caso. El resto es, en su mayor parte, mi imaginación.

-Nosotras nos hemos topado con unos cuantos de ellos-dijo Gabrielle ansiosamente-. Poseidón, Baco, Afrodita y Hades... Oh, y Ares, por supuesto. Ha sido una verdadera molestia algunas veces.

-Bueno, eso es Ares para ti-dijo Euphemios con indulgencia-. Pero tengo que decir que en cierto modo le admiro en algo.

Xena arqueó una ceja.

-¿Oh¿En qué?-preguntó.

-No lo sé. Él sólo...

Se interrumpió cuando llegó el posadero. Cuando el vino estuvo servido y pagado con el dinar de Gabrielle, Euphemios tomó un gran trago y sonrió.

-¡Gracias!-dijo-. Me estaba dando sed ahí arriba.

-La narración de historias es un trabajo duro-comentó Xena-. Gabrielle también es bardo.

-¿De verdad?-dijo, volviéndose hacia la mujer más joven-. Me encantaría escucharte contar algunos relatos. Raramente consigo escuchar a otro bardo. ¿Qué tipo de historias cuentas?

-Oh, en su mayoría historias sobre Xena y nuestras aventuras juntas.

-¿Sobre Xena?-dijo Euphemios con curiosidad, volviendo a mirar a la mujer más alta.

-¿No has oído hablar de ella?-preguntó Gabrielle con sorpresa-. Es conocida como la Princesa Guerrera. Ha hecho algunas cosas increíbles.

-Bueno, soy nuevo en esta región, por lo que supongo que me lo he perdido-. Dijo Euphemios con una sonrisa-. Más razón aún para que cuentes alguna de tus historias.

-¿De dónde eres?-preguntó Xena, esperando cambiar el tema de conversación.

-De Lydia.

-Ah, la tierra más allá del Mar Egeo. Nunca he estado allí, pero he oído que es precioso.

-¿Realmente hay un sitio donde no has estado?-preguntó Gabrielle.

Xena sonrió y tomó de un trago el resto de su vino.

-Sí, lo creas o no, así es-dijo.

-Bueno, ahora estoy intrigado de verdad-dijo Euphemios-. ¡Vamos a oír alguna de esas historias sobre la gran Princesa Guerrera!

-¿Seguro que no te importa?-preguntó Gabrielle-. Quiero decir que la gente viene aquí para escucharte a ti, no a mí.

-No me importa en absoluto. Incluso te presentaré. La gente sólo quiere que se la entretenga, y con tal de que seas un poco buena, te escucharán.

-Oh, seguro que es buena-dijo Xena guiñándole un ojo a su amante-. Pero si vosotros dos me disculpáis, creo que subiré a acostarme. No he echado ninguna siesta mientras cabalgábamos, como alguien que conozco, y estoy un poco cansada.

Gabrielle se volvió hacia Euphemios.

-Xena dice que está cansada-le confió-, pero lo cierto es que odia escuchar historias sobre sí misma.

-Bueno, si no me hicieras aparecer como una especie de semidios o algo así, eso ayudaría-dijo Xena riendo-. Pero además sé que vosotros dos, bardos, queréis hablar de trabajo, y yo estorbaría-entonces deslizó la mano bajo la mesa y la puso sobre la rodilla de Gabrielle-. Quédate tanto como quieras-le dijo-. Sólo recuerda comportarte.

-Lo haré-dijo Gabrielle, sonriendo y apretando la mano de Xena-. E intentaré no quedarme hasta muy tarde. Buenas noches, Xena.

-Buenas noches-dijo Xena, poniéndose en pie-. Ha sido un placer conocerte-añadió, con un movimiento de cabeza a Euphemios. Entonces se volvió y cruzó a zancadas la habitación.

En el piso de arriba, a la luz parpadeante de una vela, Xena retiró sus armas, botas y armadura, pero se dejó el cuero puesto. Se subió a la cama y se quedó tendida viendo moverse las sombras entre las vigas. Decidió que la vela podría quedarse encendida, aunque sabía que Gabrielle no se iría a la cama antes de que se consumiera. No había mentido acerca de que estaba cansada, pero Gabrielle también tenía razón... no le gustaba escuchar historias sobre sus propias hazañas. Aunque esto había salido bastante bien: ahora su amante pasaría un buen rato contando historias y charlando con un compañero bardo mientras Xena tendría un pequeño descanso extra. Sonriendo, cerró los ojos, y en poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó, la habitación estaba oscura y la otra mitad de la cama todavía estaba vacía. De la taberna de abajo llegaba un débil sonido de voces, pero aparentemente la mayoría de la multitud se había marchado. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Xena se enderezó y balanceó sus piernas fuera de la cama. Tanteando en la oscuridad, su mano encontró la vela consumida en un charco de sebo frío. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, asomándose para estudiar la posición de las estrellas. En cualquier caso, era pasada la medianoche. De hecho, calculó que habían pasado al menos tres horas desde que se fue a la cama.

Volviendo hacia la cama, Xena encontró a tientas sus botas y se sentó para ponérselas. Un frío nudo de preocupación apretaba su estómago, pero tomó una honda inspiración y trató de relajarse. Era más probable que Gabrielle se hubiera centrado tanto en contar historias y hablar con Euphemios que hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo. Este tipo de cosa ya había pasado antes. Era muy probable que Xena la encontrar sentada abajo, absorta en una discusión sobre alguna técnica de la narración de historias, sorprendida de que su amante hubiera llegado buscándola.

Levantándose, se colocó su armadura y su espada y después cruzó la habitación y salió al vestíbulo. Abajo, en la puerta de la taberna, tuvo que esperar unos momentos a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz de la antorcha. Quedaba muy poca gente en la habitación, y uno o dos éstos yacían desmayados sobre el suelo. Al principio no vio a Gabrielle, pero entonces observó a la bardo sentada sola en su mesa, con la cabeza sobre los brazos. Cruzando rápidamente la habitación, Xena se sentó a su lado.

-Gabrielle-dijo, sacudiendo suavemente a su amiga por el hombro.

La bardo alzó la cabeza y se volvió hacia la guerrera, aunque parecía tener dificultad para enfocar la vista.

-¿Xena?-murmuró.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Te olvidaste de ir a la cama?

-Uh-huh. Eso creo.

Hablaba despacio, arrastrando las palabras, y Xena, frunciendo el ceño, miró las copas de vino sobre la mesa.

-¿Cuánto vino bebiste después de que me fuera?-preguntó.

-No lo sé. Una o dos tazas. Euphemios me compró algo. Realmente es un chico muy simpático¿sabes?-su cabeza cayó, pero Xena la alcanzó y puso una mano bajo su barbilla.

-Gabrielle, mírame-dijo, levantando una vela y sosteniéndola para que la luz diera en la cara de su amante.

-¡Eh, no hagas eso!-gritó la bardo. Se alejó de la mano de Xena, apretando los ojos cerrados, pero no antes de que la guerrera echara un buen vistazo a las pupilas de los ojos verdes, ahora profundamente dilatadas.

-Lo siento, amor-dijo Xena mientras dejaba rápidamente la vela. Entonces, alcanzando la taza de Gabrielle, olió su contenido, y empujó un dedo dentro para probar las pocas gotas que quedaban en el fondo.

-Creo que has sido drogada, Gabrielle-dijo con sorpresa, pero no hubo respuesta. La cabeza rubia estaba de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Xena sostuvo los hombros de su compañera y la hizo enderezarse, entonces se inclinó cerca de ella.

-¿Dónde está Euphemios?-preguntó.

Gabrielle paseó vagamente la mirada alrededor.

-Se ha ido-dijo después de un momento.

-Sí, sé que se ha ido, pero ¿dijo dónde se iba?

-Dijo... estaba...-su voz se apagó.

-¿Dijo, estaba, qué?-instó Xena.

-Se iba... a la cama-terminó Gabrielle.

-¿Hay algo más, Gabrielle¿Hizo algo más que sentarse y tomar un trago contigo?

-No... creo que no-dijo lentamente-, pero es difícil... recordar.

-Intenta recordar, por favor-dijo Xena-. Es importante.

La bardo estuvo callada por un tiempo, frunciendo la frente como en profunda reflexión. Finalmente, miró a la guerrera y dijo:

-¿Xena?

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?

-¿Sabes que te amo?

-Sí, lo sé-dijo Xena suavemente-. Y yo también te amo.

-Bien-murmuró Gabrielle y asintió-. Ahora quiero ir a dormir-dijo, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran mientras su cuerpo se aflojaba lentamente. Xena la cogió mientras se desplomaba hacia delante y la sostuvo con una mano mientras levantaba la copa de vino y olía de nuevo su contenido. Había muchas hierbas y drogas con las que estaba familiarizada pero, para gran frustración suya, no podía identificar ésta. Y no sabiendo qué droga había tomado su amiga, no tenía idea de qué efectos esperar.

Con un fuerte suspiro, alzó a Gabrielle en brazos y comenzó a cruzar la habitación, deteniéndose cuando alcanzó el bar. El posadero alzó la vista del cubo de agua sucia en el cual estaba enjuagando las copas de vino.

-Parece que tu amiga bebió un poco demasiado-dijo.

-Eso parece¿verdad?-dijo Xena sin alterar la voz, entonces continuó-. Ese bardo que estaba aquí, Euphemios. ¿Qué sabes de él?

-No mucho. Nunca lo vi antes de esta noche. Sólo llegó y preguntó si podría contar historias y dije que claro. A la gente le encanta un buen contador de historias. Se queda más tiempo y compra más bebidas si está entretenida. Tu amiga también contó algunas historias buenas. Eran sobre alguna mujer guerrera... pero he olvidado el nombre...

-¿Se aloja Euphemios en la posada?-interrumpió Xena.

-No, aquí no.

-¿Le viste irse¿Tienes alguna idea de adónde fue?

-No, estaba bastante ocupado. No se puede estar mirando a todo el mundo, ya sabes. Parece como si estuviera aquí y luego se hubiera ido... casi como si se hubiera desvanecido o algo.

-¿Cuánto hace de eso, cuando te diste cuenta de que se había ido?

-No lo sé. Quizás una hora. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo todas estas preguntas?

-Es importante. Sólo una cosa más. ¿Viste a alguien más hablando con mi amiga y Euphemios?

-Bueno, claro. Varias personas fueron a hablar con ellos, supongo que a darles algo de dinero por las historias. Como dije, no puedo estar mirando lo que está haciendo cada uno. Si lo hiciera no tendría nunca nada del trabajo hecho-echó al agua la última copa, luego recogió el cubo y se dio la vuelta para sacarlo por la puerta trasera.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Xena rápidamente-. Si ese bardo aparece nuevamente por aquí¿vendrás a buscarme? Segunda puerta a la derecha. Necesito de verdad hablar con él.

El posadero gruñó algo que podía haber sido una afirmación y se alejó. Xena echó un vistazo a su amante inconsciente y tomó una honda inspiración, intentando calmar el temor que roía con dientes afilados su interior. Entonces se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Arriba, en la habitación, dejó a Gabrielle sobre la cama y se sentó al lado de ella. Su mente estaba acelerada, intentando hallar algún motivo para lo que había pasado en la taberna. ¿Por qué querría alguien drogar a Gabrielle? Especialmente un compañero bardo. ¿Lo había hecho para poder robarle? Xena rápidamente se volvió para palpar dentro del escote de su amiga. El pequeño monedero de cuero estaba ahí y lo sacó, vaciando el contenido en su mano y contando a tientas las monedas en la oscuridad. Había once dinares. Calculó por un momento. Gabrielle había comenzado con quince dinares aquella tarde, luego pagó cinco por la habitación, además de otros tres por la cena y el vino. Eso significaba que había ganado cuatro dinares contando historias... nada mala cantidad, considerando que no era la única bardo presente. Eso significaba que no había sido robada. De todos modos, cualquiera que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para drogar a su víctima habría cogido el monedero entero.

Xena suspiró, sacando su propio monedero y dejándolos juntos en el suelo, junto con su arma y armadura. Luego desvistió a Gabrielle y puso una manta sobre ella. Comprobando el pulso de la bardo, lo encontró rápido pero regular. Caminó hacia la ventana y permaneció ahí durante un rato, considerando si serviría de algo salir a recorrer las calles en busca de Euphemios. Al final, se decidió en contra. Ni siquiera sabía seguro que fuera el único que había drogado a Gabrielle, y todavía no se le ocurría un motivo. ¿Estaba celoso de su destreza en la narración de historias? Esto podía tener algo de sentido si hubiera escuchado antes sus historias y hubiese venido preparado con una droga para ponerla en su bebida. Pero había alegado que nunca la había escuchado antes de esta noche. ¿Llevaba siempre drogas con él? Parecía algo extraño de hacer para alguien. ¿Podría ser que la poción estuviera destinada a algún otro y Gabrielle la bebiera por equivocación?

Xena sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de resolver el enigma. Volviéndose hacia la cama, escuchó la respiración de Gabrielle, un poco trabajosa pero regular. Finalmente, retrocedió por la habitación y se retiró el cuero. Deslizándose bajo la manta de la cama, tomó al durmiente bardo en sus brazos, luego permaneció con la mirada fija en la oscuridad. Después de un rato, cayó en un dormitar irregular del que despertaba a intervalos para comprobar el pulso y la respiración de Gabrielle. Entonces, yaciendo despierta, dejaba luchar a su mente con preguntas que parecían no tener respuesta hasta que el sueño una vez más traía un pequeño respiro.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse en la habitación cuando Xena oyó a su amante gemir suavemente y la sintió agitarse en sus brazos.

-¿Gabrielle?-dijo, apartando suavemente el pelo de la bardo de su cara.

Gabrielle abrió los ojos y miró alrededor por unos instantes, entonces repentinamente se puso tensa y se apartó del abrazo de Xena. Se enderezó en la cama, mirando a la guerrera con miedo y confusión, luego salió gateando de debajo de las mantas y comenzó a retroceder.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó-. ¿Qué lugar es éste?

Xena, perpleja se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en un codo para mirar a la bardo.

-Soy yo, Xena-dijo Xena en voz baja-. Cogimos una habitación en una posada la otra noche. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Gabrielle inspeccionó la habitación nerviosamente, no pareciendo reconocer nada. Entonces bajando la vista, jadeó suavemente y pasó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?-preguntó.

Xena apartó las mantas y gateó hasta el borde de la cama. Inclinándose, alzó del suelo el corpiño y la falda de Gabrielle y se los tendió.

-Aquí mismo-dijo.

La bardo avanzó sólo lo bastante como para arrebatar la ropa de la mano de Xena y entonces se retiró de nuevo. Permaneciendo en el centro de la habitación, dio vueltas a las prendas una y otra vez en sus manos como si nunca antes las hubiera visto y no tuviera idea de cómo ponérselas.

Xena la observaba. ¿Era algún tipo de esmerada broma que Gabrielle le estaba gastando¿O realmente la droga la había afectado de esta manera tan extraña? La miró atentamente, esperando ver en la bardo un amago de sonrisa o que se delatara de algún modo, pero cuanto más vio Xena, más le hacía convencerse de que la confusión de Gabrielle era real.

-La parte verde va arriba-dijo finalmente-, sobre tus pechos. Se ata por delante. La parte marrón es una falda. Se ajusta alrededor de tu cintura. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡No¡Aléjate de mí!-advirtió Gabrielle. Sacudió la falda para abrirla y la ajustó torpemente a su alrededor. Entonces metió las manos por los tirantes del corpiño y comenzó a manejar torpemente los cordones.

Xena frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Alcanzó su propia ropa y se levantó para ponérsela. Alzando de nuevo la vista, vio la mirada de Gabrielle fija en ella.

-¿Por qué estábamos juntas en la cama así... desnudas?-preguntó.

-Bueno, porque somos... porque somos amantes, Gabrielle-tartamudeó Xena-. Dormimos a menudo juntas y desnudas... especialmente en época calurosa-era una locura. ¿Podía realmente estar explicando esas cosas como si su amante no supiera nada?-. Gabrielle...-comenzó.

-¿Por qué sigues llamándome así?

-¿Llamándote qué¿Gabrielle?

La bardo asintió.

-Porque es tu nombre-dijo, desconcertada-. ¿Ni siquiera recuerdas tu propio nombre?

Gabrielle guardó silencio, con la vista fija primero en Xena y luego mirando frenéticamente por toda la habitación.

-No recuerdo nada-dijo finalmente-. No tengo ni idea de quién soy o de qué estoy haciendo aquí contigo.

Xena respiró larga y profundamente.

-¿Recuerdas la otra noche, abajo, en la taberna?-preguntó-. Estabas hablando con un bardo llamado Euphemios. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-No.

Xena se levantó y se desplazó hacia Gabrielle, pero se detuvo cuando vio el miedo en los ojos de la joven.

-Alguien puso algún tipo de droga en tu vino, Gabrielle-dijo suavemente-. Creo que es por eso por lo que no puedes recordar nada.

-¿Una droga?

-Sí. Con un poco de suerte, el efecto pasará en pocas horas y todo volverá a ti-dio otro paso hacia su compañera-. No tengas miedo de mí, Gabrielle. Te amo. Nunca te haría daño.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así?-preguntó Gabrielle de pronto.

Xena miró su traje de cuero.

-Siempre visto así-dijo-. Soy una guerrera.

-¡Una guerrera!-exclamó Gabrielle.

-Sí-dijo Xena, sorprendida del tono de excitación en la voz de su amiga.

-¿Yo también soy una guerrera?-preguntó Gabrielle ansiosamente.

-No, eres una bardo. Cuentas historias.

-¿Contar historias? No conozco ninguna historia.

-Por supuesto que sí. Conoces cientos de historias maravillosas. Sólo que las has olivado, eso es todo. Tan pronto como pase el efecto de la droga, las recordarás.

-No quiero contar historias. Preferiría ser una guerrera, como tú.

Xena abrió la boca para responder, pero justo entonces llamaron a la puerta. Vaciló, luego fue a abrir.

El posadero estaba en el pasillo.

-Aquel bardo ha aparecido por abajo-dijo bruscamente-. Es la primera oportunidad que he tenido de venir a hablar contigo. Se está marchando, por lo que mejor date prisa si quieres verle.

-Sí, quiero verle. Gracias-dijo Xena, pero el hombre ya se había dado la vuelta y se estaba alejando rápidamente.

Cerró la puerta y miró a Gabrielle por un minuto, considerando. Entonces cogiendo su armadura, comenzó rápidamente a ponérsela.

-Gabrielle-dijo-, necesito hablar con ese hombre. Creo que es el que puso la droga en tu bebida. No tardaré mucho-cogió su espada y el chakram, luego miró de nuevo a la bardo-. Quiero que te quedes en esta habitación hasta que regrese. No vayas a ninguna parte. Por ningún motivo.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Dónde podría ir?-preguntó-. No conozco a nadie ni ningún sitio excepto éste.

-Vale. Bueno, volveré tan pronto como pueda-yendo hacia la ventana y mirando fuera, Xena avistó a Euphemios alejarse a zancadas rápidamente de la posada. Se subió sobre el alféizar de la ventana, se agachó por un breve instante y saltó. Aterrizando suavemente en la calle, inició una carrera en persecución del bardo pelirrojo.

Cuando torció por un estrecho callejón, le siguió.

-¡Euphemios!-le llamó, cuando casi le había alcanzado, y se volvió para encararse con ella.

-¡Xena!-dijo amablemente-. ¡Qué agradable verte de nuevo!

No aflojó el paso hasta que estuvo sobre él, entonces cogiendo la parte delantera de su túnica con ambas manos, lo estampó violentamente contra el muro.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Gabrielle?-rugió-. La drogaste. ¿Por qué?

Para su sorpresa, comenzó a reírse.

-Oh, lo notaste¿verdad?-dijo.

-¿Cómo podría no notarlo¡La otra noche se desmayó y esta mañana no recordaba ni siquiera su propio nombre!-Xena lo golpeó de nuevo contra el muro, esta vez más fuerte-. ¿Qué posible razón podrías tener para hacer algo así?-exigió-. ¡Y a Gabrielle, de entre todas las personas¿Acaso te ha hecho ella algún daño?

Euphemios rió de nuevo, pareciendo impasible ante el ataque de la guerrera.

-Lo malinterpretas, Xena-dijo-. Gabrielle no es el objetivo aquí. Eres tú.

-¿Yo?

-Por supuesto. Finalmente he encontrado el modo perfecto para tenerte. Te quiero de vuelta, Xena, y esta vez no hay modo de que puedas negarte.

Le miró fijamente por un momento, luego bruscamente aflojó el agarre sobre su túnica y dio un paso atrás.

-Ares-dijo con disgusto-. Debería haberlo sabido.

Rió una vez más y mientras le miraba, se transformó en su familiar y musculosa forma.

-Hice un bardo bastante bueno¿no te parece? Admítelo, Xena, os tenía a ti y a esa pequeña e irritante amiga tuya totalmente engañadas.

-¿Qué clase de juego te traes entre manos?-preguntó Xena fríamente-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Muy sencillo. Llega a ser mi reina guerrera, y Gabrielle recuperará sus recuerdos.

-Olvídalo, Ares. No voy a volver. Puedo enseñarle a Gabrielle lo que necesita saber, llenar los huecos en su vida y podemos crear nuevos recuerdos juntas.

-Sí, me temía que pudieras verlo de ese modo, por lo que además agregué un pequeño cambio de personalidad, sólo por diversión-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, sólo digo que he hecho a Gabrielle un poco más a mi imagen.

Xena le miró sin responder.

-Puedo predecir bastante bien que no te gustará la nueva Gabrielle-Ares continuó-. No, no se llevará bien con la Xena de buenas intenciones. No pasará mucho antes de que me pidas que la vuelva a cambiar, y lo haré. Lo haré en un instante... tan pronto como estés de acuerdo en ir a la cabeza de mi ejército en la gloriosa batalla por la paz mundial-entonces su expresión se endureció y alcanzó a cerrar una mano sobre su hombro-. No quiero nada de trucos esta vez, Xena-dijo-. En el instante en que intentes jugármela, Gabrielle morirá, y me aseguraré de que termine en el Tártaro. Hades me debe un favor y no vacilaré en aprovecharlo.

Xena sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, pero intentó mantener su expresión impasible. Sacudiendo su brazo fuera del agarre de Ares, le lanzó una sonrisa glacial.

-No volveré-repitió-. Me niego a venderte mi alma de nuevo.

-Creo que cambiarás de idea-dijo suavemente-. Sólo necesitas un poco de tiempo para ver la sabiduría de mi propuesta. Cuando estés lista, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir mi nombre. Estaré ahí-y con una última sonrisa sardónica, se desvaneció.

Xena se volvió y se dirigió hacia la posada con pasos pesados y el corazón aún más pesado. Se sentía como si golpeándose el cerebro contra un muro de rocas mientras intentaba pensar qué hacer. Seguramente había alguna otra respuesta, algún otro modo de liberar a Gabrielle del hechizo de Ares. Sólo tenía que encontrarlo, eso era todo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó al abrir la puerta de la habitación. Gabrielle estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, revolviendo el montón de sus bártulos.

-Estoy buscando mi espada-respondió sin volverse.

-Tú no tienes espada, Gabrielle.

-¿No tengo?-dijo la mujer más joven, arrojando una mirada de sorpresa a la guerrera por encima del hombro-. ¿Por qué no? Tú tienes una espada. Yo también debería tener una.

-Aprendiste hace tiempo que llevar una espada te convierte en un objetivo. La gente se siente amenazada y ataca-Xena cruzó la habitación y se agachó al lado de Gabrielle. Cogiendo el bastón de la bardo, dijo-. Ésta es tu arma... el bastón. Eres muy buena con él.

Gabrielle lo miró con disgusto.

-¿Cómo podría matar a nadie con algo así?-preguntó.

-Esa es la cuestión. Tú no matas. Eso va contra tu código de honor.

-Pero tú matas personas¿no?

-A veces. Pero últimamente por lo general procuro no hacerlo.

-¿Cuántas personas has matado?

Xena suspiró.

-Demasiadas-dijo y se puso en pie. Todavía sostenía el bastón y ahora, casi reverentemente, pasó los dedos sobre la suave madera.

-¿Encontraste a ese tipo?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Oh, sí, lo hice.

-¿Es el que me drogó?

-Uh-huh-Xena caminó hasta la cama y se sentó-. Resultó que no era en absoluto un bardo-dijo, mirando a Gabrielle-. Era Ares.

-¿Ares¿Quién es ése?

-El dios de la guerra.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Gabrielle emocionadamente-. ¿Hablaste con el dios de la guerra¿Le conoces?

-Ya lo creo.

-Bueno¿qué quería¿Por qué puso esa droga en mi vino?

-Quiere que vuelva con él.

-¿Volver con él¿De qué estás hablando?-Gabrielle dejó su asiento en el suelo y fue a sentarse en la cama a corta distancia de la guerrera.

-Acostumbraba a ser un señor de la guerra-dijo despacio Xena, sin mirar a su compañera-. Mi ejército saqueaba aldeas y luchó en muchas batallas. Matamos cientos de personas inocentes. Miles. La mayoría murieron violentamente y sin piedad. Y todo eso se hizo en servicio de Ares.

-¡Eso suena emocionante¡Qué vida tan maravillosa que podríamos tener!

Entonces Xena se volvió y fijó una mirada ardiente en Gabrielle.

-No había nada de maravilloso en eso-dijo siniestramente-. Estaba profundamente avergonzada de lo que había hecho y he pasado los últimos años intentando compensarlo haciendo buenas obras y ayudando a la gente.

-¿Pero por qué¿Por qué cambiaste?

-Porque finalmente llegué a ver la maldad de mis propósitos, y un amigo me ayudó a darme cuenta de que podría llevar un tipo diferente de vida.

Gabrielle guardó silencio por un momento.

-¿Qué pasa si vuelves con Ares?-preguntó.

-Si vuelvo, restaurará tus recuerdos y devolverá tu personalidad a como era antes.

-¿No es eso lo que queremos?

-Sí¿pero no lo ves?-dijo con urgencia, dejando una mano sobre el hombro de Gabrielle-. Si me convierto de nuevo en un malvado señor de la guerra para recuperarte, aún te perderé al final, porque la pacífica y cariñosa Gabrielle que eres realmente nunca podría amar a un malvado señor de la guerra.

Gabrielle frunció el ceño, intentando comprender esa complejidad.

-Tiene que haber otra respuesta-dijo Xena levantándose y recorriendo la habitación con pasos deliberados-. Necesitamos ayuda y creo que conozco a quien podría ser capaz de brindárnosla.

-¿Quién?

-Se llama Elkton. Es un anciano muy sabio, un Sacerdote Místico. Ya me ayudó antes cuando fuiste capturada por los sacerdotes de Morfeo. ¿Te acuerdas?

-No. ¿Quién es Morfeo¿Y qué quería de mí?

-Es el dios de los sueños. Te quería para su boda-dijo Xena-. Es una larga historia. Puedo contártela cuando estemos en el camino. Si nos vamos tan pronto como desayunemos algo y viajamos todo el día de hoy y mañana, creo que podemos alcanzar la casa de Elkton en las Montañas Místicas mañana por la tarde.

-¿Cómo viajaremos?

-Tengo un caballo... una yegua llamada Argo. A veces montamos en ella y a veces caminamos.

-¿Yo no tengo caballo?

-No. Nunca te han gustado mucho los caballos.

Gabrielle suspiró.

-Ni espada, ni caballo. No entiendo el propósito de viajar con una guerrera.

-Bueno, para empezar, te da un montón de material para historias-dijo Xena, sonriendo, mientras comenzaba a recoger sus pertenencias-. Y ha habido numerosas ocasiones en las que he estado muy agradecida de que estuvieras conmigo.

Gabrielle no respondió. Recogió el bastón y le dio la vuelta con curiosidad.

-No sé cómo usar esto-dijo.

-Yo te enseñaré-dijo Xena-. Creo que te volverá muy rápido.

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Dejaron la ciudad aproximadamente una hora más tarde, montando ambas sobre Argo, habiendo comprado primero algunas provisiones y tomado un rápido desayuno de pan y queso. Xena había juntado el dinero de Gabrielle con el suyo en un único monedero el cual ahora estaba a salvo guardado en su traje de cuero. No había ni que decir que Gabrielle fuese a gastar su dinero en este momento, razonó la guerrera, por lo que era mejor para ella no saber que aún tenía algo.

-Creo que deberías haberme dado una lección con el bastón antes de que dejáramos la ciudad-dijo la bardo.

-No teníamos tiempo-respondió Xena-. Te daré una lección esta noche.

-Pero ¿cómo voy a defenderme?

-No te preocupes. Puedo protegerte. Y, de todos modos, no vamos a toparnos con ningún problema.

-Eso no lo sabes-dijo Gabrielle malhumoradamente.

-No, no lo sé-consintió Xena-. Pero siempre podemos esperar lo mejor. ¿Quieres que te cuente algunas cosas¿Sobre ti¿Sobre tu familia¿Sobre nuestras aventuras?

Gabrielle lo consideró brevemente.

-¿Me he encontrado alguna vez con Ares?

-Sí, pero en realidad no has tenido un trato extenso con él.

-¿Crees que le caigo bien?

-Bueno, no, no podría decir que le caigas bien. Te llama rubia irritante.

Gabrielle estuvo callada por un momento.

-Tal vez sólo es que no me ha visto luchar. Quizás no se ha dado cuenta de lo buena guerrera que podría ser, si tuviera el entrenador adecuado.

-Tal vez no-dijo Xena-. Pero no quiero hablar acerca de Ares o de convertirte en una guerrera. ¿Por qué no te cuento la historia de Morfeo y Elkton y el pasadizo del sueño?

-De acuerdo-dijo Gabrielle con tono resignado, y Xena emprendió la historia. Al principio, hubo poca reacción por parte de la mujer más joven, pero cuando Xena comenzó a hablar acerca de cómo el sacerdote de Morfeo intentó engañar a Gabrielle para que vertiera sangre usando una espada en defensa propia, estaba muy emocionada.

-¿Dices que tenía una espada en la mano y no la usé?-exclamó-. ¡Eso fue una estupidez! No hay nada malo en matar gente en defensa propia. No veo cuál era el problema.

-El problema era que si hubieras perdido tu inocencia de sangre durante la prueba, habrías sido sacrificada como la novia de Morfeo.

-¿Para qué querría una novia muerta?

-No lo sé exactamente. Sólo sé que eso es lo que iban a hacer. Quizás Elkton pueda explicártelo.

-Bueno, si a partir de ahora alguien llega hasta mí, intentando matarme, y tengo una espada en la mano, estoy segurísima de que la usaría para matarle primero... ¡Es todo lo que puedo decir!

Xena suspiró.

-¿No quieres oír el final de la historia?-dijo-. Realmente fuiste muy valiente e inteligente para acabar con todo eso sin verter nada de sangre.

-No, no me gusta esta historia. Cuéntame una sobre ti. Una en la que luchases en una gran batalla y matases montones de gente.

Xena no respondió inmediatamente. Ares tenía razón... no le estaba gustando demasiado esta nueva versión de Gabrielle, pero sin duda, con paciencia y amor, podría de algún modo comunicarse con la Gabrielle "real". Aún así tendría que tener cuidado y evitar que su belicosa compañera apelara a sus instintos más oscuros.

-¿No tienes ninguna curiosidad acerca de ti, Gabrielle?-preguntó finalmente-. ¿Acerca de tu familia o de dónde vienes?

-Creo que no mucha.

-Déjame contarte la historia de cómo nos conocimos-dijo Xena-. Incluye una o dos batallas mediocres, y después por lo menos sabrás el nombre de tu aldea natal.

Gabrielle no ofreció ninguna oposición, por lo que Xena comenzó el relato de cómo el señor de la guerra Draco y sus hombres habían acorralado a los aldeanos de Potedaia, pretendiendo tomar a todas las mujeres jóvenes como esclavas. Pintó al señor de la guerra con los colores más oscuros posibles e hizo hincapié en el hecho de que Gabrielle habría sido vendida en esclavitud por él si Xena no hubiera intervenido.

-Yo no me hubiera quedado como esclava-dijo Gabrielle resueltamente-. ¡Hubiera encontrado un modo de escapar!

-Tal vez lo hubieras hecho-accedió Xena-. O tal vez hubieras sido capturada de nuevo y golpeada tan fuerte que ello habría quebrantado tu espíritu. En cualquier caso, la cosa es que Draco dejó una estela de muchas víctimas... algunas muertas, otras sin techo, la mayoría de ellas marcadas de por vida de algún modo. Y así es como yo solía ser. Me parecía muchísimo a Draco.

Prosiguió en contar cómo regresó a casa en Amphipolis e intentó organizar una defensa contra Draco.

-Pero aquellas personas se negaron a ser mis víctimas de nuevo. Habían aprendido su lección, y yo no había aprendido la mía. Me rechazaron. Incluso mi propia madre me rechazó. Iban a lapidarme exactamente en la taberna de mi madre.

-Pero tú los detuviste¿verdad?

-No, no lo hice. Lo hiciste tú. Me salvaste.

-¿Yo lo hice¿Cómo?-preguntó Gabrielle sarcásticamente-. ¿Cogí mi pequeño bastón y los golpeé en la cabeza?

Xena sonrió.

-No, todavía no tenías un bastón en aquellos días-dijo-. Usaste tu mejor arma... las palabras. Simplemente los disuadiste de matarme.

-¡Los disuadí de ello¡Eso es una locura! No me necesitabas para salvarte. Podrías haber matado fácilmente a aquellos aldeanos y escapar.

-Sí, supongo que podría haberlo hecho, pero creo de verdad que les habría dejado matarme. No podía ver ninguna buena razón para seguir viviendo en ese momento. Pero entonces me diste una.

-¿Qué razón era esa?

-Creías en mí y estabas dispuesta a ser mi amiga. Me ayudaste a ver que podía hacer algo bueno... y que no estaba sola-hizo una pausa, su garganta tensa por la emoción, luego prosiguió rápidamente-. Pero ¿no quieres escuchar mi lucha con Draco? Ciertamente fue bastante excitante.

-Sí, háblame acerca de eso.

-Luchamos sobre un andamio, con bastones-comenzó, y entonces prosiguió a describir el resto de la batalla en detalle, terminando con su inmovilización de Draco en el suelo.

-Entonces le mataste¿cierto?-preguntó Gabrielle ansiosamente.

-No, no lo maté. Prometió sacar a su ejército del valle y dejar Amphipolis tranquila. Eso era todo lo que quería.

-Pero creía que dijiste que era un malvado señor de la guerra. Si le dejaste ir, debe haber salido y herido a más gente.

-Sí, estoy segura de que lo hizo-dijo Xena lentamente-. Pero lo que tienes que recordar, Gabrielle, es que la gente a veces cambia. Yo lo hice y también lo he visto suceder en otros. Incluso le pasó a Draco. Pero no podría haber cambiado si le hubiera matado aquel día en Amphipolis.

-¿Draco cambió¿Ahora viaja haciendo cosas buenas, como tú?

-Bueno, últimamente no he oído mucho sobre él, pero la última vez que le vi, había decidido llevar un tipo diferente de vida.

-¿Qué le hizo cambiar?

-Se enamoró.

-¡Se enamoró¿De ti?

-No-dijo Xena con una sonrisa-. De ti.

-¿Estás bromeando?-exclamó Gabrielle-. ¿Draco, el poderoso señor de la guerra, enamorado de mí¡Eso es muy emocionante!

-Me temo que no pensabas así en ese momento-dijo Xena-. Estabas completamente disgustada con él y sus malvadas costumbres. Es por eso por lo que finalmente decidió cambiar... para que pudiera impresionarte.

-¿Y estaba impresionada?

-Creo que eras un poco escéptica acerca de la sinceridad de sus intenciones. Y además, en cierto momento, te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de mí.

-Oh.

Mientras Gabrielle estaba considerando esta información, Xena alzó la vista hacia el sol, y luego dirigió a Argo fuera del camino hacia una arboleda de robles.

-Es cerca del mediodía-dijo-¿por lo que por qué no descansamos y comemos un poco?

Sin una palabra, Gabrielle desmontó y Xena hizo lo mismo. Se sentaron bajo los árboles y comieron algo de pan, queso e higos que habían comprado en la ciudad, pasando el odre de agua de acá para allá, sin hablar mucho. A Xena se le estaba haciendo algo cansado su desacostumbrado papel de contadora de historias y estaba contenta de dejarlo por un rato. Gabrielle parecía preocupada con sus propios pensamientos, y la guerrera estaba poco dispuesta a averiguar qué pensamientos eran, desde que suponía que éstos debían implicar las glorias de la guerra y masacres a gran escala. Aunque estudiando a su compañera notó, como había hecho muchas veces antes, lo hermoso que se veía el pelo de la bardo mientras la moteada luz del sol jugueteaba a través de él. El cuerpo era definitivamente el de Gabrielle, meditó, pero todo lo demás de esta joven mujer era tan desconocido... tan inesperado. La mente de Xena estaba casi en constante confusión, intentando reconciliar la forma física de su amante con la total desconocida que ahora parecía habitar ahí.

-Esto de viajar es bastante aburrido-dijo Gabrielle mientras montaba poco tiempo después.

-Sí, puede ser así-concedió Xena. Instó a Argo a un paso rápido, mirando de nuevo la posición del sol.

-Desearía que pasara algo-continuó Gabrielle-. ¡Desearía que pudiéramos tener una gran batalla y luchar contra algunas personas malvadas y enviarlas a todas al Tártaro!

-Hmmm. Bueno, nunca sabes lo que surgirá.

Gabrielle bostezó y entonces suspiró profundamente.

-¿Tenemos que hacer esto toda la tarde y también todo el día de mañana?

-Sí. Eso me temo. Es la única manera que conozco de llegar a cualquier sitio.

-¿Eso es todo lo que hacemos siempre¿Sólo ir a sitios?

Xena no contestó. Estaba mirando fijamente a la carretera a cuatro hombres yendo a caballo hacia ellas. Vio que el cuarto hombre estaba guiando a tres caballos extras, y uno de estos caballos llevaba una silla vacía.

Gabrielle se echó a un lado de ella para intentar ver a los hombres que se acercaban.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó-. ¿Son tipos malos?

-Yo diría que eso es una buena suposición. Probablemente robaron esos tres caballos. Parece que tu deseo de una pequeña emoción podría hacerse realidad.

-¿De verdad¡Ya era hora¿Dónde está mi bastón?

Xena hizo parar a Argo y se volvió en la silla.

-Gabrielle-dijo-, quiero que te bajes de Argo y esperes en esta parcela de maleza. Puedes mirar, pero quédate fuera de la vista.

-¿De qué estás hablando¡Voy a ayudarte a luchar!

-No, no lo harás. No sabes cómo y sólo acabarías resultando herida. No tengo tiempo de discutir contigo. Sólo bájate. Ahora.

Gabrielle abrió la boca para protestar, pero Xena le lanzó una mirada seria que aparentemente le hizo cambiar de idea. Se deslizó del caballo de mala gana.

-La próxima vez puedes ayudar en la lucha-dijo Xena-, después de que te haya enseñado a usar el bastón-se inclinó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer más joven-. Pero por ahora quiero que te quites de en medio. No me llevará mucho tiempo encargarme de esos tipos. ¡Ahora vete!-le dio un pequeño empujón a Gabrielle, y la bardo se volvió y se dirigió lentamente hacia los arbustos.

Poniéndose derecha, Xena rozó sus talones contra las costillas de Argo. La yegua se movió hacia delante, con un poco de recelo, deteniéndose a encarar al primer jinete del cercano grupo. El hombre sonrió a Xena y, mientras lo hacía, la oscura cicatriz que cruzaba su barbilla le dio la extraña impresión de que estaba sonriendo doblemente.

-Hola, chicos-dijo-. ¿Hemos estado robando algunos caballos esta mañana?

-¡Sí, por supuesto que lo hemos hecho!-dijo el líder, ensanchando su doble sonrisa-. Y ahora también vamos a coger tu caballo, junto con cualquier dinero o joyas que puedas tener. Entrégalo todo amablemente y no habrá ningún problema-añadió.

-Oh, de acuerdo, habrá problemas-dijo Xena mostrando su propia sonrisa-. ¡Vais a lamentar, bastardos, de haber pensado siquiera en coger mi caballo!-y con esto, apartó a patadas los pies de los estribos y de un salto se puso en cuclillas sobre la silla. Entonces, soltando un regocijante grito de guerra, dio una voltereta por encima de la cabeza de Argo, golpeando a su oponente sólidamente en los hombros con ambos pies. El hombre cayó al suelo, quedándose sin aliento, y Xena aterrizó sobre sus pies, justo un poco más allá de él.

Casi inmediatamente, un segundo jinete la atacó balanceando su espada. Xena se agachó rápidamente y entonces lo cogió de la muñeca, tirándole de la silla de cabeza. Alzó la vista justo a tiempo de ver a un tercer hombre maniobrando su caballo cerca de Argo, alargando la mano para coger las riendas. Metiéndose dos dedos en la boca, Xena silbó, luego rió cuando su caballo bien entrenado mordió sólidamente en el brazo al aspirante a ladrón. Gritando de dolor, hizo girar a su propia montura y se alejó al galope, seguido de cerca por el cuarto hombre y su hilera de caballos robados.

Xena entonces se volvió para mirar a sus dos primeros atacantes, que ya habían vuelto a ponerse en pie. Con las espadas desenvainadas la atacaron simultáneamente. Una veloz patada de la guerrera mandó volando el arma de la mano de uno de los hombres, y una segunda patada dobló de dolor al otro hombre. Cogiéndolos a ambos por el pescuezo golpeó sus cabezas una contra otra, y quedaron tendidos y aturdidos en el camino.

-¡Ahora largo de aquí-ordenó-, y no volváis a meteros con mi caballo!

Tambaleándose sobre sus pies, los dos rufianes se escabulleron hacia sus caballos, montaron y cabalgaron en persecución de sus compañeros.

Xena se sacudió las manos y silbó a Argo para que viniera.

-¡Gabrielle!-llamó, entonces vio que la bardo ya estaba corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Les dejaste ir!-exclamó Gabrielle-. ¿Por qué no los mataste?

-No vi ninguna necesidad de hacerlo-dijo Xena con calma, mientras se subía de un salto a la silla.

-¡Pero iban a coger nuestro caballo y nuestro dinero y no hay ni que decir qué más podrían habernos hecho!

-Sí, pero yo les convencí de que cambiaran de idea-dijo Xena, luego añadió-. Vamos, sube-y le tendió una mano a Gabrielle.

-Pero son malos-continuó la bardo desde su asiento detrás de la guerrera-. Van por ahí robando e hiriendo a la gente.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces, por qué no los mataste?

-Intento no matar ya a la gente a menos que lo crea realmente necesario.

-¿Cómo sabes cuándo es necesario?

-Ésa es la parte difícil-dijo Xena-. Que tú crees, o por lo menos solías creer, que nunca debería ser "necesario" matar a nadie, que siempre es mejor llevar a los criminales ante la justicia. He intentado aprender a vivir también con ese código, aunque ha habido unas pocas veces...-se detuvo y volvió la vista hacia su compañera-. Gabrielle, la cosa es que, cuando matas a alguien, es como si al mismo tiempo te estuvieras erigiendo como juez y verdugo. Estás diciendo, en efecto, que esa persona es capaz sólo de actos malvados y nunca podrá ser redimida. Eso es tomar una gran responsabilidad, y prefiero no tomarla sino tengo que hacerlo. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

-Estás diciendo que a veces todavía matas gente, porque a veces es necesario.

Xena suspiró.

-Sí, supongo que hay una parte oscura de mí que nunca se corregirá. Pero, tú me has enseñado tanto sobre la paz y el amor, Gabrielle-añadió, echando atrás una mano para ponerla sobre el muslo de su amante-. Es por eso que me es tan difícil oírte hablar así, sonando tan belicosa y cruel. No es propio de ti¿no puedes verlo?

-No, no puedo-dijo Gabrielle rotundamente-. Pero lo que puedo ver es porqué Ares quiere que vuelvas. ¡Xena eres magnífica cuando luchas! Tan fuerte y lista... ¡y parece como si te lo estuvieras pasando estupendamente!

-Sí, bueno, supongo que siempre disfrutaré de una buena pelea-dijo Xena con una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Ojalá pudiera verte ir a la cabeza de un ejército¡Caramba¡Vaya visión que sería!

-Me viste ir a la cabeza de un ejército, contra las Hordas. Y no te gustó en absoluto.

-Ésa era la otra Gabrielle. Ahora las cosas serían diferentes. ¡Ahora habría estado en primera línea, luchando con el resto de tus tropas!

Xena cerró los ojos mientras la recorría un escalofrío.

-No, Gabrielle-dijo en voz baja-. Nunca te dejaría luchar en mi ejército. Nunca.

-¿Por qué no¿No crees que sería lo bastante buena?

-No quiero hablar más de esto. Me está dando escalofríos.

Gabrielle guardó silencio y por un rato sólo hubo el firme sonido de los cascos de Argo sobre el mugriento camino, interrumpido por los gritos ocasionales de los pájaros en los árboles cercanos.

-¿Me contarías otra historia?-preguntó finalmente la bardo.

-Eso depende de lo que quieras oír.

-¿Me contarías otra historia sobre Ares?

-Una historia sobre Ares¿eh? Bueno, veamos. Podría contarte acerca de la vez en que mató a tres hombres, me incriminó por los asesinatos y casi fui ejecutada.

-Uh...

-¿O sobre la vez en que convenció a las Furias para que me maldijeran con la locura y casi acabé matando a mi propia madre¡Es una historia bastante buena¡Ésta probablemente te gustaría!-dijo, lanzándole a Gabrielle una rápida mirada-. ¡Oh, o aquí está la mejor de todas! Podría hablarte de la vez en que Ares se disfrazó de bardo y drogó a mi mejor amiga, la mujer a la que amo con todo mi corazón, y la convirtió en esta desconocida, este... este monstruo, que sólo puede hablar sobre el valor de la guerra, el asesinato y...-se detuvo, ahogándosele la voz y escociéndole las lágrimas en los ojos. Deteniendo a Argo, se sentó un momento, mirando hacia delante y respirando larga y temblorosamente en un intento de recobrar el control sobre sus emociones.

-Lo siento, Gabrielle-dijo por fin, luego se volvió a mirar a su compañera. La bardo le devolvió la mirada, desconcertada.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo?-preguntó Gabrielle en voz baja-. ¿Me odias?

-No, no estoy enfadada contigo-dijo Xena-, y nunca podría odiarte. No pudiste evitar lo que pasó. ¡Pero sin duda que tengo que arreglar las cuentas con Ares!

Grabielle exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

-A lo mejor no quiero oír una historia ahora mismo-dijo.

-Bien, porque no creo que esté de humor para contar una-Xena sonrió amargamente y volvió a mirar de nuevo hacia delante. Comenzó a alzar las riendas, pero entonces se detuvo, sus sentidos repentinamente alerta.

-Xena...

-¡Shh¿Has oído algo?

-No-dijo Gabrielle después de un momento.

-Yo sí. Suena como a alguien gimiendo-puso a Argo a medio galope y notó apretarse bruscamente el agarre de Gabrielle alrededor de su cintura. Mientras doblaban la siguiente curva, avistó una carreta de granja sin caballo, parada al borde del camino. Cerca, en el suelo, un hombre estaba tendido, su cara cubierta de mugre y sangre.

Xena saltó rápidamente de la silla y sacó su bolsita de medicinas de la alforja.

-Gabrielle-dijo, mientras ayudaba a desmontar a la bardo-, en la otra alforja hay algunos trapos que puedo usar para vendas. Cogélos y tráemelos. Y trae el odre también.

Corrió al lado del hombre y se arrodilló para examinar la profunda herida de su frente. Notó además que había algunos feos hematomas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó suavemente.

-Volvía del mercado-dijo, jadeando un poco-. Tenía algo de cereal y el dinero que conseguí vendiendo lana.

Mientras hacía una pausa para respirar, llegó Gabrielle. Xena volvió la vista, le cogió el odre y lo sostuvo en los labios del hombre. Bebió con gratitud.

-¿Trajiste los trapos?-preguntó Xena.

-Sí. Aquí están-dijo Gabrielle, dejándolos caer en la suciedad al lado de la guerrera.

Xena suspiró, exasperada, y recogió uno de los trapos. Sacudiendo la suciedad, vertió un poco de agua sobre él y comenzó a limpiar la herida.

-Volvías del mercado-dijo-¿y luego qué pasó?

-Me encontré con algunos hombres, cuatro, a caballo. Dijeron que querían mi caballo y mi dinero. Traté de luchar con ellos, pero eran demasiado fuertes para mí. Cogieron todo mi dinero. Tenía cuarenta y dos dinares¡y era todo lo que tenía para comprar provisiones para mi familia este invierno! Y mi caballo. ¡También cogieron mi caballo¡Nunca seré capaz de permitirme otro!

-Esos hombres que te atacaron-dijo Xena, sosteniendo el paño sobre su herida para detener la pérdida de sangre-¿tenía el líder una cicatriz que le cruzaba la barbilla?

-Sí-exclamó el hombre-¿cómo lo sabías?

-Nos topamos con ellos un poco más abajo-dijo sombríamente-, pero fui capaz de rechazarles.

-¡Te dije que deberías haberles matado!-exclamó Gabrielle-. ¡Ya ves que tenía razón!

-Matarles no habría ayudado a este hombre-dijo Xena-. Ya había sido atacado. Pero si hubiera sabido cuál era tu caballo-añadió, sonriéndole-. Podría habértelo traído de vuelta-levantó la compresa y comprobó que la pérdida de sangre se había detenido-. Esta herida necesitará algunos puntos-dijo-. ¿Estás herido en algún sitio más?

-Mis costillas. Creo que están rotas-dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre su costado derecho-. Me patearon ahí. Duele al respirar.

-¿Has escupido sangre?-preguntó Xena, mientras deslizaba las manos bajo su túnica y comenzaba a comprobar su costado.

-No.

-Bien. Eso quiere decir que las costillas no te han perforado los pulmones-entonces, prosiguiendo su reconocimiento, dijo-. Diría que dos están rotas, quizás tres. Te las vendaré y te daré algo para el dolor.

Se estaba enderezando cuando sintió su espada siendo desenvainada. Volviéndose rápidamente, vio a Gabrielle levantar el arma y apuntarla hacia el hombre herido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-gritó y saltó para coger las muñecas de la bardo, bloqueando el empuje descendente-. ¡Dame eso!-dijo, arrebatando la espada de manos de Gabrielle.

-Pensé que habrías querido sacarle de su miseria-dijo la bardo.

Xena cerró una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y la alejó del hombre.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo en voz baja-. Este hombre ni siquiera está tan gravemente herido.

-Es débil. Ni siquiera pudo rechazar a aquellos ladrones. ¿De qué puede servirle a nadie?

-Es un granjero, Gabrielle. No es un guerrero. No sabe cómo luchar. Obtiene comida para su familia y sus ovejas producen lana para la gente que no cultiva, gente como nosotras. ¡Eso es para lo que sirve!-hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente y liberar su agarre del hombro de Gabrielle-. Estamos en posición de ayudarle, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. ¿Lo he dejado claro?

Gabrielle asintió y dejó caer su mirada al suelo.

-Ahora mismo-continuó Xena más suavemente-, puedes ayudar más trayéndome una de nuestras mantas, para que pueda mantenerle caliente. Por favor-añadió en el último momento.

La bardo se volvió y caminó lentamente hacia donde Argo estaba pastando al borde del camino. Con un fuerte suspiro, Xena envainó su espada y volvió a su paciente.

-Siento esto-dijo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado de nuevo. Alcanzando su bolsita de cuero, sacó hilo y aguja.

-No es muy amistosa-murmuró el hombre y lanzó una mirada temerosa en dirección a Gabrielle.

-De hecho, normalmente es muy amable-dijo Xena-. Sólo que hoy no es ella misma-añadió, con una sonrisa sombría-. Pero no te preocupes. No le permitiré que te haga daño-qué absurdo era esto, pensó mientras enhebraba la aguja, tener que proteger a alguien de Gabrielle-. ¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó al hombre mientras se inclinaba sobre él para comenzar a coser la herida.

-Loukanos-dijo y entonces aulló al sentir la aguja agujerearle la piel.

-Siento lo del dolor-dijo Xena-, pero necesito que aguantes tanto como puedas. No llevará mucho tiempo.

El hombre asintió.

-Supongo que tengo suerte de que vinieras-dijo-, pero no sé cómo volveré a casa.

-¿A qué distancia de aquí está tu aldea?-preguntó la guerrera. Entonces, oyendo a Gabrielle detrás de ella, alzó la vista y dijo-. Tan solo extiende la manta sobre él.

-No está muy lejos-dijo Loukanos, vigilando a Gabrielle de cerca-. Un poco más adelante hasta la siguiente curva, y después una hora más de viaje.

Xena asintió y miró cómo Gabrielle se movía torpemente para tapar a Loukanos.

-Bien, te llevaremos a casa-dijo-. No está muy apartado de nuestro camino.

-¡Xena-exclamó Gabrielle-, creía que teníamos prisa! Ahora quieres perder tiempo en...

-No corre tanta prisa como esto-dijo Xena firmemente-. Loukanos necesita nuestra ayuda.

-Pero ¿qué pasa con mi carro?-dijo Loukanos-. ¡No podemos dejarlo aquí!

Xena miró el carro por un momento dando otra puntada.

-Bueno, creo que podría ser capaz de convencer a mi caballo para que llevara ese carro-dijo Xena-. No está acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero si se lo pido amablemente...-sonrió y cortó el hilo con los dientes-. ¡Ya está¡Hecho! Ahora, vamos a ver esas costillas. Voy a necesitar algo de tela para vendarlas. Puedo usar o bien una de las perneras del pantalón, o bien la parte inferior de la túnica. ¿Cuál prefieres?

Loukanos frunció el entrecejo y dijo:

-Supongo que mi túnica.

-De acuerdo, la túnica-Xena sacó su daga de pecho y se preparó para cortar la tela.

Gabrielle-dijo-¿por qué no coges el resto de nuestras mantas y miras a ver si puedes hacer una cama para Loukanos en el carro?

La bardo suspiró y se puso en pie de mala gana. Yendo hacia el carro, trató de ver su interior.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer una cama con todo ese cereal ahí?-preguntó.

-¿Cuánto cereal hay?-dijo Xena.

-Tres bolsas.

-¿Es el que traías del mercado?-le preguntó Xena a Loukanos.

-Sí.

-Bueno, mira, no lo has perdido todo-dijo alegremente-. Todavía tienes tu cereal, tu carro y, lo más importante de todo, tu vida. Aquellos hombres no habrían tenido reparos en matarte.

-¡Pero cogieron mi dinero!-se lamentó Loukanos-. ¡Cuarenta y dos dinares¡Y mi caballo!

-Sí-dijo Xena-, pero estoy segura de que tu familia se alegrará de tenerte de nuevo vivo en casa, incluso sin tu caballo ni tu dinero. Ahora te ayudaré a incorporarte, para que pueda envolverte las costillas-añadió cuando él no contestó.

Llevó más tiempo enganchar a Argo al carro de lo que Xena esperaba. Los ladrones de caballos habían rajado los arneses y la guerrera tuvo que arreglarlos tan bien como pudo usando los restos de cuerda y cuero. Ayudó a Gabrielle a cambiar de sitio las bolsas de cereal para crear un pequeño espacio en el que reposara Loukanos, luego le dieron algo de corteza de sauce para masticar y mitigar el dolor causado por el traqueteante carro. Aún entonces, se quejó y gimió la mayoría del camino, mientras mantenía un cauteloso ojo sobre Gabrielle, quien montaba sentada sobre las bolsas de cereal en la parte trasera del carro. Xena se incorporó en la parte delantera del estrecho asiento, conduciendo lentamente mientras intentaba encontrar algunas superficies lisas en el desesperante camino surcado. El viaje parecía durar una eternidad.

Cuando al final alcanzaron la aldea, Xena estaba más que feliz de devolver a Loukanos al cuidado de su mujer e hijos. Llevando a la mujer aparte, Xena vació el contenido de su monedero en la mano de la mujer.

-No es mucho-dijo-, pero tal vez pueda ayudar.

-No, ya has hecho tanto por Loukanos...-replicó la otra mujer-. No podría cogerlo.

-Sí, por favor-dijo Xena-. Cógelo por los niños. Éste será un invierno largo. Tres bolsas de cereal no serían suficientes.

-Que los dioses te bendigan-susurró la mujer, y Xena se apartó rápidamente, aparentando no notar las lágrimas de gratitud de la otra.

-No puedo creer que perdieras tanto tiempo y esfuerzo con aquel patético hombre-dijo Gabrielle mientras, un poco más tarde, se alejaban a caballo de la aldea-. ¿Le escuchaste? No hizo nada sino gemir y quejarse. Ni siquiera dijo gracias.

-Estaba asustado y sufría-dijo Xena tranquilamente-. Las personas no son siempre las más corteses bajo estas circunstancias. Y, en cualquier caso, su mujer me lo agradeció. Estaba muy contenta de que lo lleváramos a casa.

-Bueno, si así es cómo se hacen las buenas obras, supongo que no logro verle el encanto.

-Hacer el bien tiene sus recompensas, pero no siempre son obvias.

-Tan solo pienso que lo que el mundo necesita son más guerreros valientes como tú, Xena, no cobardes inútiles como Loukanos.

-No eres tú quién habla, Gabrielle-dijo Xena con cansancio-, es Ares-miró el sol, ahora a más de medio camino del cielo del oeste-. Perdimos más tiempo del que esperaba haciendo nuestra buena obra, pero creo que si mañana empezamos más temprano y nos esforzamos de verdad, todavía podemos alcanzar la casa de Elkton al anochecer.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa en llegar ahí?

-Tengo prisa en romper el hechizo de Ares y hacer que vuelvas a ser la Gabrielle que conozco y amo.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es regresar con Ares-dijo Gabrielle con indiferencia-. ¿No sería eso mucho más fácil que ésta búsqueda por toda la campiña? En cualquier caso¿qué te hace pensar que este tipo, Elkton, puede ayudar? Creía que era un sacerdote de Morfeo. ¿Por qué habría de saber nada sobre cómo romper un hechizo lanzado por Ares?

Xena guardó silencio por unos momentos.

-No sé porqué creo eso-admitió-, pero lo hago. Sólo tengo esta sensación tan fuerte de que Elkton puede ayudar, y es por eso por lo que vamos a verle.

-¿Esas sensaciones que tienes, son siempre acertados?

-No siempre, pero muchas veces lo son. Durante dos días tuve una sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar, y entonces te permití que me convencieras para bajar la guardia, y fue cuando Ares te drogó.

-Así que es culpa mía¿es eso lo que estás diciendo?

-No, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Fue culpa mía por no escuchar a mi intuición.

Gabrielle guardó silencio por un minuto, luego dijo:

-¿Cuándo acamparemos?

-Pronto. Primero quiero volver al camino principal, si podemos.

-Tienes que darme una lección con el bastón¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

Gabrielle dio un suspiro satisfecho y apoyó la cabeza contra la espalda de Xena. El gesto era tan familiar, y la persona que lo había hecho todavía parecía tan desconocida. Ésta era una parte del motivo de que Xena se sintiera tan desesperada por encontrar una manera de romper el hechizo de Ares. Gabrielle tenía razón, pensó. No había una razón lógica por la que pudiera esperar que Elkton supiera cómo hacerlo. Calma, por lo menos tenía que hablar con él. Incluso si no podía ayudar, podría conocer a alguien que pudiera.

Pero ¿y si fuera de verdad una búsqueda totalmente inútil y no hubiera manera de salvar a Gabrielle salvo volviendo con Ares? Xena aún no se había permitido considerar esa cuestión, pero quizás era el momento de que lo hiciera. Una cosa estaba clara: no podía permitirse que Gabrielle siguiera así, con esa personalidad dada por Ares. Sólo terminaría matando gente y asignándose así al Tártaro. La imagen de Gabrielle sosteniendo una espada apuntada al indefenso Loukanos todavía estaba fresca en la mente de Xena, y esto le enviaba escalofríos por la columna vertebral cada vez que pensaba en ello. Sabía que tenía que salvar el alma de Gabrielle de algún modo¿pero cómo? Volver con Ares significaría perder su propia alma. ¿Estaría dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio?

Respiró larga y lentamente haciéndose de nuevo consciente del cálido peso de Gabrielle contra su espalda. Sí, si éste fuera el único modo, lo haría... incluso si eso significase la eterna separación de la mujer que amaba. Pero seguramente había otra respuesta. Seguramente había otro modo de engañar de nuevo a Ares. Y entonces, de pronto, llegó a ella, tan claro como un reflejo iluminado por el sol en un tranquilo estanque. Podría volver a cabalgar a la cabeza del ejército de Ares... y entonces dejarse matar en combate. Sería bastante fácil de hacer, pero tendría que pasar rápidamente, antes de que hubiera corrido el riesgo de anular las buenas obras que había llevado a cabo en los últimos años. Por lo menos, de éste modo, todavía podría tener una oportunidad, aunque escasa, de ser aceptada en los Campos Elíseos. Gabrielle, mientras tanto, podría vivir el resto de su vida en la paz y el amor, y algún día ambas volverían a estar juntas.

Xena cerró los ojos por un momento y liberó un largo suspiro. No era una decisión feliz, pero habiéndola tomado, sintió una extraña sensación de paz llegando a ella. Todavía esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera una solución mejor, pero si no la había, ahora sabía como podría salvar a Gabrielle, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Detrás de ella, la bardo bostezó y se enderezó.

-Se está haciendo tarde, Xena-dijo-. Si no paramos pronto, estará demasiado oscuro para que aprenda a usar el bastón.

-Tienes razón-dijo Xena-. Tenemos que empezar a buscar un lugar para acampar.

-¿Qué tal cerca de aquellos árboles?

-No, tenemos que encontrar un arroyo, un manantial o alguna cosa. Nuestro odre está casi vacío-entonces, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante, gritó-. ¡Argo!

La yegua levantó la cabeza y giró las orejas en dirección a Xena.

-¡Encuentra agua, chica¡Necesitamos que nos encuentres algo de agua!

-¿Puede hacer eso?-preguntó Gabrielle con asombro.

-Sí. Es un nuevo truco en el que hemos estado trabajando. Los animales pueden oler el agua desde una gran distancia, por lo que pensé¿por qué no poner esa habilidad en uso?

Argo continuó caminando tranquilamente por el camino surcado, pero ahora sus fosas nasales se habían ensanchado mientras olfateaba la brisa y todo su cuerpo parecía estar alerta. No habían ido muy lejos antes de que girara hacia la derecha, pisando la maleza para seguir un estrecho sendero de caza. Xena y Gabrielle se vieron forzadas a agacharse mientras pasaban bajo ramas bajas, pero pronto entraron en un claro y Argo se detuvo junto a un saliente rocoso. Dejando caer la cabeza, resopló suavemente y luego comenzó a beber agua de un pequeño estanque.

-¡Buena chica!-exclamó Xena, acariciando con entusiasmo el cuello de Argo antes bajar de un salto. Arrodillándose junto al estanque de agua, apartó algunas hojas y ramitas-. Hay una pequeña fuente en las rocas-le dijo a Gabrielle-. ¡Nunca lo habríamos encontrado sin Argo!

Gabrielle bajó deslizándose y sacó su bastón.

-¡De acuerdo, ya es hora de mi lección!-dijo.

-No, lo siento. Tenemos que hacer otras cosas primero. Ahora¿podrías preferiblemente descargar nuestros bártulos y montar el campamento o recoger leña?

Gabrielle se la quedó mirando inexpresivamente.

-No sé cómo hacer nada de eso-dijo, entonces hizo girar el bastón experimentalmente.

-¡Ten cuidado con eso!-dijo Xena, quitándoselo-. Casi golpeas a Argo-entonces estudió a la bardo por un momento-. ¿Estás diciendo que no recuerdas cómo montar el campamento o recoger leña?

-Sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Perdí mis recuerdos¿recuerdas?

Xena suspiró.

-Supongo que eso también quiere decir que no recuerdas cómo cocinar.

-Sí, supongo que eso es lo que quiere decir.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, vas a lamentar eso porque mi cocina es bastante horrible.

-No me importa. Enséñame a usar el bastón.

-Aún no. Primero necesito que recojas leña. Sólo camina por ahí y coge cualquier rama tirada que veas y tráemelas aquí. Aunque no traigas nada de leña podrida. Ésta no arde bien. Yo descargaré nuestros bártulos y comenzaré a pensar sobre qué preparar para cenar.

Gabrielle se volvió y se fue entre los árboles. Al poco rato, volvió con cuatro ramas.

-¡Encontré algo!-dijo alegremente-. ¿Es éste el tipo correcto de madera?

-Sí, ésta es perfecta-dijo Xena, riendo-, pero necesitamos mucha más que ésa. Necesitamos por lo menos treinta o cuarenta ramas de ese tamaño y también algunas un poco más grandes, si puedes encontrarlas.

-¡Estás bromeando¿Dónde voy a encontrar tantas ramas?

-¡Ah, ése es el desafío de la recolección de madera¡Ahora date prisa! No podemos tener una lección con el bastón hasta que esté ardiendo un agradable fuego y haya puesto a cocinarse la cena.

Gabrielle hizo una mueca, luego tiró las ramas y se marchó de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Xena sacó algo de pescado seco, pan y verduras, llenó el cazo con agua, y despejó un lugar para el fuego.

-Desearía que Gabrielle estuviera aquí para cocinar-murmuró, entonces se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Gabrielle estaba efectivamente allí, se recordó así misma... en cuerpo, si no en espíritu. Pero era el cariñoso espíritu de su amiga lo que más añoraba.

Tan pronto como el fuego estaba ardiendo resplandecientemente, Xena echó el pescado y las verduras en el cazo con agua y lo colocó sobre las ascuas, pronunciando una pequeña oración para que la mezcla se convirtiera en algo comestible.

-De acuerdo-le dijo a Gabrielle-, vamos a empezar a aprender a usar ese bastón.

Demostró unos pocos movimientos básicos, entonces miró mientras la mujer más joven los practicaba. Al principio hubo alguna torpeza pero, después de eso, Gabrielle lo entendió rápidamente y Xena sospechó que éste era un caso del cuerpo recordando lo que la mente había olvidado. Justamente estaba mostrando cómo podía usarse el bastón para azotar los pies por debajo de un adversario, cuando Gabrielle se detuvo repentinamente y dijo:

-¿Qué es ese olor?

-¡Oh, mierda!-exclamó Xena, mientras se volvía y se apresuraba hacia el fuego. Arrebatando el cazo de las llamas, examinó su contenido y encontró un revoltijo carbonizado y apestoso.

-Bueno, espero que no tuvieras mucha hambre-gritó a Gabrielle, quien había vuelto a practicar con el bastón-. Me parece que he arruinado nuestra cena.

-Está bien-respondió Gabrielle-. Tendré más tiempo para practicar si no tengo que comer.

-Pero tienes que comer-dijo Xena-. Me aseguraré de que comas algo. Déjame ver qué más tenemos.

Tuvieron una simple cena de pan y queso, junto con algunos frutos secos y manzanas secas. Más tarde, Gabrielle siguió trabajando con el bastón mientras Xena se sentaba al lado del fuego, usando una piedra afilada para raspar el cazo. Sabía que había sido imprudente de su parte derrochar toda esa comida, especialmente después de obsequiar sus últimos dinares tan pronto ese día. Y Gabrielle no estaría nada feliz cuando descubriera lo que había pasado con su cazo. La Gabrielle "real", no esta otra belicosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Xena la recuperara¿Y si nunca lo hacía¿Y si nunca sostenía a la bardo en sus brazos o le hacía el amor de nuevo? Xena suspiró e intentó sacar esos oscuros pensamientos de su cabeza. Éstos sólo le producían un gran pesar.

Cuando hubo limpiado el cazo lo mejor que pudo, lo puso aparte, se quitó sus armas y armadura y luego se sentó cruzada de piernas sobre las mantas, mirando a Gabrielle.

-Te estás haciendo bastante buena con esa cosa-gritó-. Tengo la sensación de que te volverá todo.

-Enséñame algunos movimientos más.

-No. Esta noche, no. Ahora, vamos a la cama. Necesitamos lograr un comienzo más temprano por la mañana-palmeó un punto en la manta de su lado, y Gabrielle vino y se sentó, dejando de mala gana el bastón cerca en el suelo.

-¿Después de que aprenda a usar el bastón, me enseñarás a usar una espada?-preguntó.

-No-dijo Xena con firmeza-. No quiero que uses una espada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que no quiero que vayas matando gente por ahí. Eso va en contra todo en lo que tú creías.

-Ésa era la otra Gabrielle. Yo creo en cosas distintas.

-Lo sé-dijo Xena, apoyando la barbilla sobre la mano y mirando el fuego taciturnamente-. Ése es el problema.

Hubo silencio durante varios minutos, y la mente de Xena comenzó a vagar una vez más por oscuros senderos. Aunque, fue bruscamente retirada de su meditación cuando sintió la mano de Gabrielle sobre su seno. Sobresaltándose ligeramente, agarró la muñeca de la bardo y entonces miró a su compañera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó.

-Pensé que querrías hacer el amor. Eso es lo que los amantes hacen¿no? No recuerdo exactamente cómo, pero tú puedes enseñarme.

Xena se la quedó mirando durante un momento, entonces suavemente apartó la mano de Gabrielle de su seno y la sostuvo entre sus propias manos.

-No me siento como para hacer el amor esta noche-dijo en voz baja-. Estoy demasiado cansada.

-¿No me encuentras atractiva?

-Sí, por supuesto que lo hago, Gabrielle. Creo que eres muy hermosa.

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

-Te lo he dicho. Estoy cansada.

-No, no lo estás-dijo Gabrielle, retirando su mano y abrazándose a sus rodillas-. Tú ya no me amas... eso es lo que pasa.

-Estás equivocada, Gabrielle. Te amo muchísimo. Siempre lo haré.

-No. Me amabas de la manera que era antes. Ahora no me amas.

-Gabrielle...-dijo Xena, entonces se detuvo, intentando pensar cómo responder. Finalmente, dijo-. Creo que, en cierta manera, tienes razón. Ahora mismo hay algunas cosas de ti que no me gustan mucho. No me gusta lo que Ares te ha hecho, como ha tergiversado tu personalidad en algo tan agresivo... algo tan diferente de lo que era antes. No me gustan algunas de las cosas que te he oído decir hoy ni de las que has hecho. Pero es no quiere decir que no te ame, porque lo hago. Puedes amar muy profundamente a una persona y aún así disgustarte algunas de las cosas que esa persona dice o hace-hizo una pausa y esperó una respuesta, pero no hubo ninguna. Gabrielle todavía se abrazaba a sus rodillas y miraba el suelo delante de ella. Xena puso una mano bajo la barbilla de la bardo y volvió su cara hacia ella-. ¿Puedes comprender lo que estoy diciendo?-preguntó.

-Sí, supongo que sí-dijo Gabrielle hoscamente, entonces volvió a mirar el suelo de nuevo.

-La cosa es...-dijo Xena tras otro breve silencio-. Ahora mismo me pareces una persona tan diferente que si te hiciera el amor, sería como hacer el amor con una desconocida. Y no quiero hacer eso.

-De acuerdo-murmuró Gabrielle.

Xena la miró durante unos momentos más, entonces dijo:

-Vamos a dormir¿vale? Tú acuéstate aquí, en el lado cerca del fuego, y yo estaré aquí mismo a tu lado.

-¿Debería quitarme la ropa?

-Sólo si quieres hacerlo. Creo que esta noche me dejaré puesta la mía.

Tras un momento de indecisión, la mujer más joven se metió bajo las mantas sin desnudarse y Xena se estiró a su lado.

-Buenas noches, Gabrielle-dijo en voz baja.

-Buenas noches.

La guerrera se quedó tendida por un rato breve, contemplando las estrellas que parpadeaban entre las ramas de los árboles, pero pronto sus párpados se volvieron pesados y, cerrándolos, se entregó al sueño.

Comenzó a soñar casi enseguida. De hecho, era un sueño tan claro y vívido, que pensó que debía estar todavía despierta. Gabrielle estaba viniendo hacia ella, sus brazos completamente abiertos y una sonrisa llena de amor en su rostro. Xena corrió a abrazarla, sosteniendo cerca a su amante con toda la ferocidad de su pasión. Pero, de pronto, se puso tensa y se retiró, examinando los ojos verdes de la bardo con mirada penetrante.

-¿Cómo sé que eres realmente tú?-preguntó-. Podría ser sólo algún truco del que Ares se estuviese aprovechando.

Gabrielle sonrió suavemente.

-Sabrás que soy yo por lo que voy a contarte-dijo y entonces miró alrededor-. Pero tengo que ser rápida, porque puede que no tenga mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ares no sabe que estoy aquí contigo, y cuando lo descubra... Bueno, quién sabe lo que hará.

-¿Te ha hecho daño, Gabrielle?

-No. De hecho, se ha portado bastante bien. Sólo que no ha parado de hablar sobre cómo irán las cosas cuando vuelvas con él, y eso me está asustando de verdad.

-Gabrielle...-comenzó Xena, vaciló un momento y entonces siguió-. Espero que haya otra manera, pero si no...

-¡No¡Xena, ni siquiera pienses en entregarte a ese monstruo! Es totalmente inadmisible¿me entiendes?

-Estoy intentando encontrar otra manera de romper el hechizo. Vamos a ir a ver a Elkton. Creo que tal vez puede ayudarnos. Pero si no, tendré que hacer algo. Simplemente no puedo dejarte...

Gabrielle puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Xena.

-Escúchame. No vas a volver con Ares. Si no hay otro modo, entonces quiero que me prometas algo.

-¿Qué?

Gabrielle guardó silencio por un momento, entonces respiró profundamente y se lanzó-. Quiero que prometas que me matarás.

-¿Matarte?-dijo Xena con sorpresa-. ¡Jamás podría hacerlo!

-Sí, podrás, y quiero que lo hagas. No quiero asesinar a un grupo de gente. Quiero ir a los Campos Elíseos. Quiero que algún día estemos juntas.

-Espera un momento-dijo Xena-. A ver si lo entiendo. Me estás pidiendo que cometa un asesinato, porque eso es lo que sería, asesinato premeditado... y no sólo eso, me estás pidiendo que asesine a la persona que más amo de todo el mundo, tener su sangre en mis manos cuando aparezca ante Hades¿y todavía crees que acabaré en los Campos Elíseos?

-Sí, lo hago, porque creo que Hades entenderá que el matarme es un acto desinteresado, más o menos como un sacrificio, no realmente un asesinato. Será como cuando apuñalaste a Marcus. ¿Crees que Hades te culpó por eso?

-No, supongo que no, pero eso era diferente. En cualquier caso, Marcus iba a morir de nuevo.

-No es diferente. ¡Es lo mismo!-frunciendo el ceño con frustración, Gabrielle echó una mirada ansiosa detrás de ella-. No tengo tiempo para discutir sobre eso, Xena-continuó-. Sólo necesito que me lo prometas. ¡Por favor¡Tengo que saber que puedo contar contigo¡No puedo tener ninguna tranquilidad de espíritu hasta que lo sepa!

Xena la miró fijamente e intentó hablar, pero las palabras no llegaron. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. ¿Era el plan de Gabrielle mejor que el que ella había hecho con anterioridad esa tarde? Era cierto que si mataba a Gabrielle, le aseguraría a la bardo un lugar en los Campos Elíseos. Pero después de que lo hiciera, tendría que vivir el resto de su propia vida sola y con el conocimiento de que había matado a su mejor amiga.

-¡Prométemelo, Xena!-rogó Gabrielle-. Si me amas, prométeme que harás esta última cosa por mí. ¡Por favor!

-De acuerdo, lo prometeo-dijo Xena en voz baja-. Pero sólo si no hay otra manera.

-¡Sí¡Gracias!-susurró Gabrielle, y echó los brazos alrededor de la guerrera en un estrecho abrazo-. ¡Te amo tanto!-añadió.

-Te amo también. Y te hecho de menos. Esa persona en la que Ares te ha convertido... ¡Es como estar con una completa desconocida¡Se parece a ti, pero es tan diferente!

-Lo sé, pero se paciente, Xena-dijo Gabrielle, tocando suavemente la cara de Xena-. Parecerá otra, pero de algún modo extraño, todavía soy yo. Es de la manera en que yo podría haber sido si mi vida hubiera sido diferente.

Xena asintió y atrajo a su amante de nuevo hacia ella.

-Voy a encontrar un modo de traerte de vuelta-dijo-. Lo juro.

-Si hay otro modo, sé que lo encontrarás. Sólo intenta impedirme matar a nadie mientras tanto-dijo Gabrielle con una débil sonrisa.

-Lo intentaré-dijo Xena, y entonces su boca encontró la de Gabrielle. Cerró los ojos y se permitió saborear la dulce calidez de los labios y lengua de su amante. Si sólo este momento pudiera durar para siempre, pensó. Pero de repente, sintió a Gabrielle siendo violentamente apartada.

-¡No!-gritó Xena-. ¡Gabrielle!-abrió los ojos para ver a Ares, su cara oscurecida de ira, sosteniendo a la bardo con ambas manos retorcidas detrás de ella.

-Bien, bien, bien-murmuró-. Veo que voy a tener que guardar una estrecha vigilancia sobre ésta. Es un poco más lista de lo que le hubiera dado crédito-entonces, girándose a medias, chasqueó los dedos detrás de él y apareció una jaula, con barrotes de metal reluciente.

-¡No¡Ares, no!-gritó Gabrielle-. ¡Me comportaré!

Pero su captor sólo se rió mientras la metía en el recinto. Entonces, cerrando la puerta de golpe con un resonante sonido metálico, le echó el cerrojo y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo.

-¡Xena, ayúdame!-rogó Gabrielle, agarrando los barrotes y mirando desesperadamente a la guerrera.

Pero Xena sólo podía devolverle inútilmente la mirada, sabiendo que no tenía ni la espada ni el chakram con ella... no había modo de combatir a Ares en este extraño sueño.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Xena-dijo Ares, volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa helada.

-No voy a volver-dijo Xena-. Ni ahora. Ni nunca. Encontraré algún otro modo de vencerte.

-Adelante. Busca todo lo que quieras-dijo el dios de la guerra, acercándose y fijando en ella su mirada ardiente-. Pero puedo asegurarte que no encontrarás otro modo. Mantendré encerrada aquí a tu pequeña amiga hasta que decidas que la quieres de vuelta-sonrió, pero era la clase de sonrisa que dejaba un gélido fresco dentro de ella.

Dio un paso atrás.

-Te amo, Gabrielle-gritó, mirando por delante de Ares-. Te sacaré de ahí de algún modo. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo.

-¡Yo también te amo¡No olvides tu promesa!

-¡No la olvidaré!

-¡Xena¡Xena!-Gabrielle estaba gritando su nombre y sacudiéndola y, cuando la guerrera abrió los ojos, vio a su amante inclinándose sobre ella, puesta a contraluz por el suave brillo de la hoguera del campamento.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Gabrielle-. Estabas agitándote y hablando en sueños, pero no podía entenderte.

-Estaba teniendo un sueño-dijo Xena en voz baja-. Era un sueño sobre ti.

-¿Era una pesadilla?

-Bueno, terminó más o menos de ese modo, pero la primera parte fue agradable. Soñé que estábamos besándonos, y entonces Ares llegó y te encerró en una jaula-alzó la mano y rozó la mejilla de la bardo. Luego la rodeó con un brazo e intentó acercarla.

Gabrielle se puso tensa.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó.

-Sólo quiero abrazarte. ¿Crees que te gustaría?

-No lo sé.

-Bueno, vamos a intentarlo y veremos. Sólo échate aquí con tu cabeza sobre mi pecho.

La mujer más joven siguió vacilante las instrucciones.

-Ahora relájate-dijo Xena, mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos a su compañera y acariciaba suavemente su cabello-. ¿Cómo se siente?

-Está bastante bien.

Xena sonrió.

-¿Crees que puedes volver a dormirte?-preguntó.

-Sí.

-Bien. Porque también es lo que planeo hacer.

No obstante, no siguió inmediatamente su plan. En lugar de eso, estuvo echada mirando la oscuridad, pensando en su sueño. ¿Realmente había prometido matar a Gabrielle? Sí, había dado su palabra, pero había dicho que sólo lo haría si no había otro modo de romper el hechizo de Ares. ¿Podía contar su propio plan de dejarse matar en batalla como ese "otro modo"? Necesitaba más tiempo para pensar en las opciones. Pero ahora mismo todavía tenía la esperanza de que Elkton pudiera proporcionar alguna solución al problema menos drástica. Tenía que creer que su intuición era acertada. Con algo de suerte, mañana por la noche, sobre esta hora, sabría si era así.

Cerrando los ojos, Xena escuchó durante algunos minutos el sonido del suave sueño de su amante. Entonces, con un pequeño suspiro, se sumió en su propio y tranquilo mar de inconsciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**LA BÚSQUEDA DE LA MONTAÑA **por Eva Allen

**Título original:** Mountain Quest. **Traducción:** Kayra

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

_Si deseáis mandar vuestros comentarios a la autora del fic, por favor, tened en cuenta que es de habla inglesa._

_Aún cuando he tenido que cambiar algunas palabras o expresiones, adaptándolas al español, de modo que no sonaran raras o malsonantes, he procurado en todo momento mantener el sentido que le dio la autora._

_No obstante, si alguien cree que he cometido algún error en la traducción no dudéis en comunicármelo en aquí os dejo con el fic traducido, espero que disfrutéis con su lectura tanto como yo lo hice traduciéndolo. _

DISCLAIMERS: Los personajes de Xena y Gabrielle, junto con otros que hayan aparecido en la serie de televisión XENA: La PRINCESA GUERRERA, son propiedad exclusiva de MCA/UNIVERSAL y Renaissance Pictures. Su uso en esta historia no constituye un intento del autor de conseguir un beneficio o de infringir en modo alguno el copyright existente. La interpretación de los personajes en esta historia es simplemente obra del autor. El copyright de este fanfiction pertenece a Eva Allen, Marzo de 1998.

Las críticas constructivas y/o las puras alabanzas son siempre bienvenidas. Escribidme a AVISADOS: Esta historia incluye la representación de sexo entre dos mujeres adultas y con consentimiento mutuo. Si esto te ofende, por favor encuentra otra cosa para leer.

ADVERTENCIA DE VIOLENCIA: No más que en el promedio de un episodio de XWP.

**TERCERA PARTE**

Rompieron el campamento con la luz gris del alba, recogiendo Xena los bártulos mientras Gabrielle practicaba con su bastón. Entonces, intentando adelantar el mayor tiempo posible, se pusieron en camino montando ambas sobre Argo. Aunque Xena temía presionar demasiado a la yegua, sobre todo al comenzar a serpentear hacia arriba el camino hacia las estribaciones de las Montañas Místicas. Por lo que, después de un rato, se alternaron montando y parte del tiempo ambas mujeres caminaron.

Cuando descansaron para comer, Xena se adentró en un prado cercano con el chakram en la mano y volvió al poco rato después con tres perdices sin cabeza.

-Pensé que deberíamos llevarle a Elkton alguna cosilla para cenar-le dijo a Gabrielle con una sonrisa-. ¡Sólo espero que sea mejor cocinero que cualquiera de nosotras!

-Eso espero yo también-dijo Gabrielle-. ¿Tengo tiempo de practicar con el bastón antes de que comencemos de nuevo?

-Sólo por un par de minutos-dijo Xena, y se sentó para comer un trozo de queso.

-¿Crees que nos toparemos con algunos tipos malos más?

-Sinceramente, espero que no.

-¡Pero quiero luchar con ellos! ¿Crees que ya soy lo bastante buena?

-Creo que probablemente podrías hacer un pequeño daño -se metió el resto del queso en la boca y se levantó-. Mira, déjame mostrarte cómo bloquear un golpe de espada-entonces, desenvainando su espada, dejó practicar a la bardo desviando diferentes tipos de estocadas.

-De acuerdo, ya es suficiente-dijo después de algunos minutos-. Tenemos que movernos de nuevo. ¿Quieres cabalgar o caminar?

-Caminaré y, de ese modo, puedo ir practicando mientras camino.

-De acuerdo, pero debes mantener el ritmo. No quiero que te quedes atrás-Xena ató las perdices a la silla, subiendo de un salto, y dirigió a Argo hacia el camino.

Para gran alivio de Xena y desilusión de Gabrielle, no hubo rufianes con los que luchar esa tarde y alcanzaron la aldea de la montaña de Elkton justo antes del atardecer.

-¿Nada de esto te resulta familiar?-preguntó Xena, mientras guiaban a Argo más allá de algunas tiendas del centro de la ciudad.

-No.

-¿Ves esa tienda de allá?-dijo Xena, señalando-. Es donde compraste mi daga de pecho-sacó el arma y se la aproximó a su compañera.

-¿Yo te compré esto? ¿Como un regalo?-dijo Gabrielle, dándole la vuelta en las manos al cuchillo y comprobando la agudeza de la hoja con el pulgar.

-Bueno, no, no exactamente. De hecho la compraste para ti porque creías que necesitabas algún tipo de arma para defenderte-Xena alargó la mano y la recuperó-. Digamos que te la confisqué-añadió, guardando la hoja dentro del cuero-. Y, tengo que admitir, que ha sido una buena adición para mi arsenal. Sin duda viene bien más de una vez.

-¿Así que no querías que fuera capaz de defenderme por mí misma?

-Supongo que en aquel momento pensé que estarías mejor sin un arma, es menos probable que seas atacada si no pareces amenazadora. Pero cuando nos encontramos con las Amazonas, decidiste aprender a usar el bastón. Son las que te enseñaron primero. Y a resultado ser un arma muy buena para ti.

-¿Las Amazonas? ¿Quiénes son?

-Son una tribu de mujeres guerreras.

-¿Mujeres guerreras? ¿Cómo tú?

-Más o menos como yo, sí.

-¿Y ellas me enseñaron a luchar?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pensaron que me convertiría en una buena guerrera?

-Es una larga historia y no tengo tiempo de contártela ahora mismo porque casi estamos en casa de Elkton-dijo Xena, dándose cuenta de que probablemente había cometido un error al plantear el tema.

-¿Me la contarás más tarde?

-Quizás. Ya veremos.

Pronto llegaron a la granja del Místico en las afueras de la aldea. El pequeño techo de paja de la casa, el establo, el jardín y un par de pequeños campos de cereal... todo estaba justo como Xena lo recordaba.

-¿Se dará cuenta Elkton de que soy diferente?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Bueno, realmente nunca te conoció cuando estuvimos aquí antes-respondió Xena-. Pero sabe que pasaste las pruebas de Morfeo sin derramamiento de sangre, así que sin duda se asombrará si empiezas a hablar acerca de querer matar a alguien-le dio las riendas de Argo a Gabrielle-. Lo mejor sería si simplemente pudieras intentar ser agradable y no decir demasiado hasta que tuviera una oportunidad de explicar la situación. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

No esperó ninguna respuesta, sino que fue hasta la puerta y llamó con un golpe fuerte.

-¿Quién está ahí?-gritó Elkton.

Xena oyó movimientos dentro y luego unos pasos acercándose.

-Soy una amiga-respondió.

Abriendo la puerta, el Místico levantó una vela para que su luz cayera sobre el rostro de la guerrera.

-¡Xena!-exclamó con una cálida sonrisa-. ¡He estado esperando que volvieras algún día a visitar a este solitario anciano!

-Sí, debería haber vuelto bastante antes-dijo Xena, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Y ésta es Gabrielle?-preguntó Elkton, saliendo al jardín y ofreciéndole la mano a la mujer más joven-. ¡Es un placer conocerte por fin!

-Uh, sí-dijo Gabrielle con incertidumbre-. Es agradable conocerte también.

-Ahora, Elkton-dijo rápidamente Xena-. Tu casa es pequeña y, si no tienes habitación para hospedarnos, podemos dormir en el establo o aquí fuera en alguna parte. Hemos traído todas nuestras cosas...

-¡No, no, no!-exclamó el Místico-. ¡No quiero ni oírte hablar acerca de dormir fuera! Debéis dormir en mi cama... ¡Insisto! Y quedaros tanto como queráis-entonces sonrió y añadió-. Aunque me temo que tu caballo tendrá que dormir en el establo.

Xena rió.

-Está bien. Es mejor alojamiento aún de a lo que está acostumbrada-entonces, acercándose a la silla, desató las perdices-. Te hemos traído algo de cena-dijo.

La cara de Elkton se iluminó.

-¡Perdices! ¡Qué comida tan especial que será, con tan maravillosa compañía para compartirla! Las limpiaré y las pondré en el asador mientras metes a la yegua en el establo.

-Gracias, Elkton-dijo Xena-. Estaremos dentro de poco.

Un delicioso aroma les dio la bienvenida cuando entraron en la casa y Xena sonrió ante el pensamiento de una comida casera caliente.

-Podéis poner vuestras cosas en esa habitación-dijo Elkton, señalando hacia una entrada baja.

Habían dejado la mayoría de sus pertenencias en el establo, pero Xena llevó las alforjas a la entrada y apartó la cortina para revelar una alcoba apenas lo bastante grande para una cama.

-¡Es tan pequeña!-susurró Gabrielle, esforzándose por ver al lado de la guerrera-. ¿Cómo podemos dormir las dos ahí? ¡Estaríamos mejor acomodadas en el establo!

-¡Shh!-dijo Xena, empujando a Gabrielle dentro de la alcoba y dejando caer la cortina detrás de ellas-. Simplemente nos apañaremos bien. Elkton está ofreciendo la mejor hospitalidad que puede, y seríamos descorteses si la rechazáramos-dejó las alforjas en el suelo, junto con sus armas y comenzó a desabrochar su armadura-. Deja tu bastón aquí, Gabrielle-dijo.

-Pero, ¿y si nos atacan?

-Creo que las posibilidades de eso son bastante escasas en este momento-dijo Xena, dejando su armadura en el suelo al lado de los otros objetos-. Pero si eso pasa, supongo que siempre puedes entrar corriendo aquí y coger el bastón-entonces se agachó para atravesar la entrada y regresó a la habitación principal.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?-preguntó.

-No, no. Simplemente sentaos y relajaos-dijo Elkton-. Debéis estar cansadas. ¿Cuánto habéis estado viajando?

-Dos días desde la última ciudad-dijo Xena, sentándose a la mesa e indicando a Gabrielle que hiciera lo mismo.

-También debéis estar sedientas-dijo Elkton, colocando tazones sobre la mesa y llenándolos con vino tinto oscuro de una jarra.

-Sí, gracias-dijo Xena, sonriendo-. Algo de vino me vendría muy bien ahora.

-Gracias-repitió Gabrielle y levantó el tazón para tomar un largo trago.

-¿Y qué habéis estado haciendo los Místicos últimamente?-preguntó Xena.

-Las cosas han ido muy bien desde la última vez que estuviste aquí-dijo Elkton y fue hacia la chimenea para darle la vuelta al asador. Prosiguió a hablar sobre los festivales celebrados cada año en honor de Morfeo y sus hermanos, y su propio papel en la organización de esos festivales. Después de eso, habló acerca de la prosperidad general de la ciudad y su gente.

Xena escuchaba, asintiendo, bebiendo el vino a sorbos y vigilando a Gabrielle de cerca, que parecía aburrirse con el relato de Elkton. Dudosa de lo que su amiga pudiera decir o hacer bajo esas circunstancias, Xena esperaba poder mantener el foco de la conversación sobre Elkton hasta después de cenar. Quizás entonces podría hablarle acerca de lo que había pasado y pedirle ayuda.

Pronto la carne asada fue servida, junto con un humeante plato de col, zanahorias y puerros cocidos. También había pan, cortado en rebanadas gruesas, oscuras y aromáticas, con abundante mantequilla fresca para extender sobre ellas.

-¡Esto es increíble!-dijo Xena con la boca llena-. Especialmente comparado con lo que tuvimos anoche-añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Gabrielle.

-Sí, Xena quemó nuestra comida. ¡Podrá ser una buena guerrera, pero es una pésima cocinera!

Elkton se rió.

-Bueno, es un placer tener a alguien además de mí para quien cocinar-dijo-, y afortunadamente cocí pan en el horno esta mañana.

-¿No tienes que estar ausente a veces en la fortaleza de Morfeo?-preguntó Xena-. ¿Quién cuida de tu granja mientras estás fuera?

-Mi hermano y sus dos hijos viven cerca. Han sido una ayuda muy buena-dijo, tomando un sorbo de vino-. Pero estoy llevando toda la conversación. Vosotras dos debéis haber tenido algunas aventuras interesantes desde que estuvisteis aquí.

-Oh, sí-dijo Xena rápidamente, antes de que Gabrielle tuviera oportunidad de decir algo-. Hemos pasado bastantes. Veamos... evitamos una guerra entre las Amazonas y los Centauros, liberamos a Prometeo, Matamos un par de gigantes, fuimos mordidas por Bacantes, eliminamos a varios desagradables señores de la guerra, ayudamos a Cecrops a romper la maldición de Poseidón y probablemente unas pocas cosas más de las que me he olvidado.

-¡Bueno, tenéis una vida ajetreada!-dijo Elkton con una sonrisa.

-Oh, sin duda-coincidió Xena-. ¡Y eso es sólo lo que hicimos en nuestro tiempo libre!

-¿Sabes lo que nos pasó ayer?-se interpuso Gabrielle con impaciencia-. Estábamos de camino aquí, montando por el camino, y nos encontramos con aquellos cuatro hombres... eran ladrones de caballos, y querían robar a Argo, ¡así que Xena luchó con ellos y se asustaron y huyeron! ¡Deberías haber visto su lucha! ¡Es realmente buena! Podría haber matado fácilmente a aquellos tipos, pero no lo hizo. Les dejó marchar. Aunque creo que debió de haberlos matado, porque justo después de eso encontramos a ese hombre...

-Gabrielle-dijo Xena, pisando el pie de su amiga por debajo de la mesa-. ¿Por qué no te comes la col antes de que se enfríe?

-¡Estoy contando una historia!

-Sí, pero esa no es una historia que quiera que cuentes ahora mismo.

-Oh-dijo Gabrielle. Entonces miró hoscamente su plato y comenzó a pinchar la comida con un tenedor.

Xena miró a Elkton a tiempo para ver una mirada perpleja en su rostro, pero rápidamente sonrió y levantó una de las fuentes.

-¿Más pan?-preguntó.

-Uh, sí. Gracias-dijo Xena.

-¿Gabrielle?-dijo Elkton, tendiéndole la fuente.

Pero la mujer más joven sólo sacudió la cabeza sin alzar la vista.

Hubo unos momentos de tenso silencio, y entonces Ekton dijo:

-Bueno, me gustaría escuchar acerca de Prometeo, si una de vosotras quiere contar la historia.

-Cómo no, estaré encantada de contártela-dijo Xena, con una rápida mirada a la todavía enfurruñada Gabrielle.

Contó el relato tan simplemente como pudo, enfatizando el papel de Hércules y minimizando el propio.

-Es bueno que Hércules pensase en desviar esa espada con una roca-concluyó-. Salvó su propia vida y también la mía, interrumpiendo mi caída.

-Qué maravilla que ambos estuvieseis dispuestos a sacrificar vuestras vidas por el bien de la raza humana-dijo Elkton.

-Bueno, Prometeo tenía que ser liberado, y no había otra manera de hacerlo-dijo Xena tranquilamente.

-Desearía haber estado ahí para ayudarte a luchar contra aquellos tipos de los huevos verdes-dijo Gabrielle.

-Estabas con Iolaus, y probablemente evitaste que muriera-dijo Xena-. Eso era más importante que ayudarme.

-Sí, pero...

-Gabrielle-dijo Xena, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de su amiga-, hemos estado viajando todo el día y sé que debes estar cansada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? Me reuniré contigo en unos pocos minutos.

-No estoy cansada-respondió Gabrielle alegremente.

-Sí, lo estás. Ahora, por favor, vete a la cama-dijo Xena firmemente y le dio una mirada significativa.

-No estoy cansada-repitió la bardo-. ¿Por qué debería irme a la cama si no estoy cansada?

Xena suspiró, notando que Elkton estaba mirando su intercambio de opiniones con cierta curiosidad.

-De acuerdo-dijo-. Si no quieres irte a la cama, entonces vete fuera y date un paseo o algo. Necesito hablar con Elkton.

-Vas a hablar sobre mí, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo quedarme?

-Porque me sentiré mejor si no lo haces. Prometo contarte todo lo que diga Elkton. Ahora, por favor, Gabrielle, déjame algo de espacio aquí.

La mujer más joven suspiró profundamente y contempló a la guerrera en silencio por unos pocos momentos.

-¿Eres siempre tan mandona y gruñona?-preguntó.

-Supongo que algunas personas lo creerían así-dijo Xena suavemente.

-Bueno, supongo que me iré a la cama ahora-anunció Gabrielle. Empujó atrás su silla y se levantó, luego añadió en el último momento-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Gabrielle-dijo Elkton-. Si necesitas algo... más mantas, almohadas o lo que sea, sólo házmelo saber.

-De acuerdo-murmuró Gabrielle, y luego desapareció en su alcoba.

Xena apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano y contempló su plato durante varios minutos. Finalmente, alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada del Místico.

-Siento esto-dijo. Entonces, alargando la mano hacia el plato de Gabrielle, añadió-. Mira, déjame ayudarte a limpiar estos platos.

Elkton tomó el plato de su mano y lo dejó.

-No, Xena. Puedo hacerlo más tarde. Ya sabía que ésta no era simplemente una visita social. Ahora cuéntame qué pasa. Me gustaría ayudar, si puedo.

-Sinceramente espero que puedas ayudarme, porque no sé a dónde más recurrir.

-Cuéntame-dijo suavemente-. Es sobre Gabrielle, ¿verdad?

Xena asintió, entonces miró hacia la entrada cubierta por la cortina.

-¿Preferirías salir afuera para hablar?-preguntó Elkton.

-No, creo que irá bien aquí si mantenemos la voz baja-hizo una pausa durante un momento, entonces respiró profundamente y continuó-. Hace dos noches, nos alojamos en una posada-comenzó-. Ahí conocimos a un joven bardo, y Gabrielle estuvo muy contenta de hablar con él, puesto que ella también es una bardo. ¿Lo sabías?

-No, no lo sabía.

-En cualquier caso, los dejé a ambos juntos en la taberna y me fui a la cama. Más tarde, cuando regresé a ver a Gabrielle, descubrí que había sido drogada.

-¿Drogada?-preguntó Elkton, asombrado-. ¿Por el bardo?

-Sí. Puso algo en su vino, pero no podía explicarme qué tipo de droga era. Cuando lo cogí al día siguiente, resultó que no era un bardo en absoluto. Era Ares disfrazado.

-¡Ares! ¿Por qué diantres drogaría a Gabrielle?

-Lo hizo para cogerme-dijo Xena con tono grave, luego tomó un sorbo de su tazón-. No sé cuánto sabes sobre mi pasado-prosiguió-, pero he hecho muchas cosas malas... he matado gente, saqueado sus aldeas, quemado sus hogares. Una vez me propuse matar a Hércules, pero al final me ayudó a ver que podía llevar un tipo de vida diferente. Aunque, desde que cambié, Ares ha estado intentando engatusarme para que vuelva. Ése es todavía su peor proyecto.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo drogando a Gabrielle, te haría regresar a él?

-Por que lo que la droga hizo-dijo Xena con voz baja y apremiante-fue borrar todos sus recuerdos y cambiar su personalidad. En vez de ser cariñosa y tierna, como era antes, ahora es agresiva y belicosa. Todo acerca de lo que habla es de querer matar gente-Xena se detuvo y cogió su tazón de nuevo, agitó el vino restante por un momento, y luego se lo bebió rápidamente-. Ares dijo que si volvía con él, regresaría a Gabrielle a la manera en que era antes. Pero no quiero ser de nuevo su guerrera. Simplemente no puedo hacer eso. He dejado ese tipo de vida. Pero tampoco puedo dejar que Gabrielle pierda su alma-observó a Elkton con desesperación-. No sé qué hacer. Sólo espero que halla algún otro modo de romper este hechizo, y espero que sepas cuál es.

Elkton sonrió y alargó una mano para ponerla sobre las de ella.

-Creo que hay una manera-dijo-, pero ésta implica mucho riesgo.

-Eso no me preocupa-dijo Xena-. Sabes que arriesgaría mi vida con mucho gusto para salvar a Gabrielle.

-Sí, lo sé-dijo-. ¿Quieres algo más de vino?

Asintió y rellenó sus tazones.

-Las dos últimas noches-dijo, entonces-, he tenido una visión en sueños. No sé qué dios me la ha dado, y al principio no sabía por qué. Pero sentía que alguien necesitaba la información que me había dado, y que vendría a mí para obtenerla. No sabía quién sería, pero cuando llamaste a mi puerta esta tarde, supe que eras tú.

Xena le observaba con asombro.

-Vine porque tenía un fuerte sentimiento de que podrías ayudarme de algún modo-dijo suavemente-, incluso aunque no tuviera sentido que un sacerdote de Morfeo supiera cómo ocuparse de Ares. Me pregunto quién está trabajando aquí.

-No lo sé, pero alguien está velando por ti, Xena, y puedes estar agradecida por ello.

Asintió.

-Háblame sobre la visión.

-Tiene que ver con una planta que crece cerca de la cima de la montaña más cercana. Se llama la planta de kaya. Fue puesta ahí por Hera, y crece en un hueco protegido entre las rocas, por encima de la línea de árboles. Sus hojas, cuando son comidas, tienen el poder de romper el hechizo de cualquier dios, incluso los de la misma Hera.

-¿Por qué crearía Hera una planta que puede romper sus propios hechizos?

-Creo que quería tenerla para usarla contra otros dioses... aquellos que no le gustasen. Pero puesto que ésta además puede usarse contra sus propios hechizos, tuvo que guardarla bien.

-Y siendo la madre de Ares, Hera no estará demasiado contenta con mi intento de derrotar a su hijo-comentó Xena.

-Exactamente.

-Pero esa planta... ¿sabes cómo encontrarla?

-Sí, la visión mostraba el camino muy claramente, e incluso he dibujado un mapa. Creo que si sales mañana con la primera luz, puedes llegar hasta la planta hacia media tarde... suponiendo que no te topes por el camino con demasiados de los guerreros de Hera.

-Habré luchado con sus matones antes. No creo que sean demasiado problema.

Elkton asintió.

-Puedes llevar a tu caballo parte del camino, pero probablemente tendrás que dejarla en algún lugar por debajo de la línea de árboles. El sendero se vuelve bastante desigual después de eso, y puede haber nieve. Tendrás que pasar por lo menos una noche en la montaña, pero tengo algunas mantas y almohadas de más que puedes coger, y también algo de comida extra.

-De acuerdo-dijo Xena-. Hasta ahora no suena tan difícil. ¿Hay más?

El Místico sonrió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Desgraciadamente, sí-dijo-. El arbusto de Kaya está protegido por una serpiente... una bastante grande. Tienes que matar a la serpiente para coger las hojas.

-Matar a la serpiente. De acuerdo, puedo hacerlo.

-Sí, pero esta es la parte difícil. Debes matar a la serpiente sin derramar nada de su sangre.

Las cejas de Xena se elevaron, pero no dijo nada.

-Por cada gota que se derrame de la sangre de la serpiente-continuó Elkton-, surgirán diez serpientes más, y nunca podrías luchar contra todas ellas.

-¿Cómo debería matarla entonces?

-Debes estrangularla... pero recuerda, sin derramar nada de sangre. Probablemente la mejor manera será usar tus manos desnudas.

Xena guardó silencio por un momento.

-¿Y si me muerde?-dijo.

-El veneno tiene un efecto paralizante, así que si la serpiente te muerde en un brazo o una pierna, perderás el uso de ese miembro. Supongo que si eres mordida en otra parte de tu cuerpo...

-Moriré.

-Sí-cogió su tazón de vino, miró su interior por un momento, y bebió profundamente. Entonces, mirándola directamente, dijo-. Xena, no permitiría a un guerrero menor proseguir una búsqueda como ésta, si había algún modo en que pudiera evitarlo. Tu tarea no será sólo difícil, sino además extremadamente peligrosa. De hecho, si quieres reconsiderarlo...

-No. Tengo que ir. Tengo que hacerlo para salvar a Gabrielle. Estoy aliviada de saber que hay un modo de romper el hechizo sin regresar con Ares.

Estuvieron sentados sin hablar durante unos pocos minutos, luego Xena dijo:

-Elkton, odio pedir otro favor cuando ya has hecho tanto, pero me estoy preguntando si Gabrielle puede quedarse aquí contigo mientras subo a la montaña. Prefiero no arriesgarla a resultar herida.

-Oh. Bueno, supongo que hay algo que olvidé decirte-dijo Elkton-. Tan pronto como la serpiente muere, las hojas de kaya comienzan a marchitarse. Deben ser usadas inmediatamente o perderán su potencia.

-Así que Gabrielle tendrá que estar allí cuando mate a la serpiente-dijo Xena-. De acuerdo, entonces. La llevaré conmigo. De todos modos, probablemente no habría estado de acuerdo en quedarse aquí-añadió con una sonrisa, y entonces se levantó-. Ahora déjame ayudarte a limpiar este desorden.

-No, no puedo hacerlo-dijo Elkton-. Ve a la cama y descansa algo. Mañana necesitarás todas tus fuerzas. Recogeré aquellas pieles y te empacaré algo de comida-sonrió-. Duerme bien, Xena. Te llamaré por la mañana.

-Gracias, Elkton-dijo Xena-. No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí.

-El mejor modo de que me lo agradezcas es regresando ambas sanas y salvas-dijo.

-Haré todo lo posible-respondió, entonces se volvió y caminó rápidamente hacia el dormitorio.

A sus ojos les tomó unos pocos momentos adaptarse a la débil luz que se filtraba a través de la cortina. Gabrielle yacía dormida, desparramada de lado a lado en la estrecha cama. Su ropa estaba sobre el suelo en un montón, y Xena se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que la bardo debía estar desnuda bajo las mantas. Desatándose el cuero, pasó por encima de él y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Gabrielle-dijo suavemente-, échate a un lado para que pueda meterme.

La mujer más joven dio un gemido soñoliento mientras Xena se deslizaba bajo las mantas y puso un brazo alrededor de ella.

-¿Qué dijo?-murmuró, acurrucándose más cerca de la guerrera.

-Dijo que hay una planta que crece en la montaña cerca de aquí. Tiene el poder de romper el hechizo de Ares. Saldremos a primera hora de la mañana para ir a buscarla.

-¿Más viajes?

-Sí, eso me temo.

-¿Será peligroso?

-Un poco.

-¿Tendremos que luchar?

-Sí, diría que puedes contar con ello.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Gabrielle, incorporándose para mirar a Xena-. ¿Me dejarás luchar?

-¿Tengo alguna elección?-preguntó Xena con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mmm, ¡no puedo esperar!-dijo Gabrielle. Con un suspiro feliz, volvió a acurrucarse, pero después de un momento, se incorporó de nuevo-. ¡Esta noche olvidé practicar con mi bastón!-exclamó.

-Está bien-dijo Xena, tocando suavemente la cara de la bardo-. Todavía recuerdas cómo hacerlo, y quizás puedas practicar un poco por la mañana. Ahora vamos a dormir; necesitamos estar descansadas para nuestro viaje.

Gabrielle se dejó caer de nuevo y guardó silencio. Xena estaba tumbada sosteniéndola, pensando en lo bueno que era sentir la piel desnuda de su amante contra la suya. Mañana por la noche, a esta hora, estarían acurrucadas juntas bajo pieles y mantas arriba de la montaña. Pero si todo iba como estaba planeado, el hechizo estaría roto, y tendría una vez más a su dulce Gabrielle de vuelta en sus brazos.

De la otra habitación llegaban los suaves sonidos de Elkton moviéndose por los alrededores, limpiando los platos y dejando todo preparado para su salida por la mañana. Qué hombre tan bueno era, pensó Xena, mientras silenciosamente le bendecía por toda su bondad y ayuda. En poco tiempo, la respiración de Gabrielle se profundizó e, intentando seguir el ejemplo de su amante, la guerrera cerró los ojos y se obligó a relajarse. Pero los pensamientos de la búsqueda del día siguiente no se fueron de su mente. ¿Podrían realmente tener hecho todo el camino de la montaña para la media tarde? ¿Cuántos guerreros mandaría Hera contra ellas? Y el más preocupante de todos era el rompecabezas de cómo estrangular a la serpiente sin derramar sangre y sin ser mordida. Era una batalla que no se atrevía a perder, ya que si moría antes de que pudiera liberar a Gabrielle, condenaría a su amiga a una vida de asesinatos y destrucción, y su alma al Tártaro.

Un escalofrío la recorrió y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de la durmiente bardo. Renunciando al esfuerzo de dormir, dejó a su mente fluir libre para luchar con el problema de cómo matar a la serpiente. Después de un rato, oyó a Elkton apagar las velas en la otra habitación y acomodarse para dormir sobre un colchón de paja delante del fuego. Entonces por fin la venció el agotamiento y se durmió.

**CUARTA PARTE**

Apenas había luz cuando dejaron el jardín de Elkton a la mañana siguiente, guiando a Argo, que llevaba una carga considerable de ropa de cama y otras cosas. El aire era frío y el sol todavía no iluminaría las montañas durante un par de horas. El pergamino con el mapa que Elkton había dibujado estaba guardado a salvo en la parte superior del cuero de Xena. Aunque, no esperaba necesitarlo hasta que hubieran pasado el límite de los árboles, ya que la parte inferior del sendero parecía estar bastante bien marcada.

Caminaron con dificultad por algún tiempo, en silencio, mientras el sendero aumentaba gradualmente. La guerrera mantenía una aguda guardia por los posibles atacantes y, consciente de sus limitaciones de tiempo, mantenía el paso tan rápido como se atrevía. Pero finalmente, comenzó a ser consciente de que Gabrielle estaba jadeando y comenzando a quedarse atrás.

-¿Es todo así de cuesta arriba?-jadeó la bardo, deteniéndose en medio del sendero.

-Eso me temo-dijo Xena, sonriendo-. Es lo que tienes que esperar cuando subes por una montaña. ¿Deberíamos tomar un pequeño respiro?

-Sí-Gabrielle se sentó rápidamente sobre la raíz de un árbol al lado del camino-. De todos modos, no entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esto-dijo, removiendo algunas piedras sueltas con su bastón.

-Tenemos que hacerlo-dijo Xena pacientemente-porque necesitamos la planta de kaya para ayudarte a traer de vuelta tus recuerdos, y ésta sólo crece en la cima de esta montaña.

-¿No sería mucho más fácil si simplemente regresaras con Ares?

-Esa no es una opción, Gabrielle. Ya hemos discutido eso-Xena se volvió para frotar la nariz de Argo por un momento, luego avanzó hacia el costado del caballo, asegurándose de ver que la carga estaba bien sujeta. Cuando terminó, dijo-. Vamos, comencemos a andar de nuevo. Iremos más despacio y quizás no te canses tanto-guió a Argo hacia delante y volvió la vista para ver a Gabrielle poniéndose en pie de mala gana.

-Quizás no quiero de vuelta mis recuerdos-dijo la bardo, cuando había alcanzado a la guerrera de largas piernas-. He pensado que simplemente lo estoy haciendo bien sin ellos.

-Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo.

-Xena, el caso es que ya ni siquiera te gusto desde que Ares me dio una nueva personalidad. ¿Cómo sé que simplemente no me estás llevando arriba de la montaña para que puedas envenenarme con esa estúpida planta?

Xena se detuvo bruscamente y agarró a Gabrielle por los hombros, obligándola a volverse y mirarla.

-Gabrielle-dijo-, si quisiera matarte, ya estarías muerta. ¡De ninguna manera me tomaría la molestia de escalar una montaña antes de hacerlo!

Gabrielle se la quedó mirando por un momento y luego bajó la vista.

-Oh-dijo.

Xena suspiró y liberó su agarre.

-Jamás podría matarte, Gabrielle-dijo-, te amo demasiado para eso-pero no bien había hablado que el recuerdo de la promesa que había hecho en su sueño hacía dos noches relampagueó en su mente, y un escalofrío la recorrió. Apartándose rápidamente, tiró de las riendas de Argo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo-. Necesitamos continuar-murmuró-. Hoy tenemos mucho terreno que cubrir.

Caminaron en silencio por unos pocos minutos y entonces Gabrielle dijo vacilante:

-¿Xena, me contarás la historia sobre las Amazonas?

-Ahora mismo no, Gabrielle. Necesito estar alerta y preparada para un ataque.

-¿Quién va a atacarnos?

-Bueno, Elkton dijo que probablemente Hera enviaría algunos guerreros contra nosotras.

-¿Hera? ¿La que encadenó a Prometeo? ¿Por qué nos atacarían sus guerreros?

-Porque es la madre de Ares y es su planta tras la que vamos.

-¿Es la madre de Ares?

-Sí. Es la reina de los dioses.

-Bueno, ¿no sería mejor no hacerla enfadar?

Xena se rió.

-Eso, cuando se trata de Hera, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. En cualquier caso, no le tengo miedo, y esto será más o menos como luchar contra aquellos hombres de los huevos verdes. Dijiste que deseabas haber estado allí para hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, sí-dijo Gabrielle, alegremente-. No había pensado en eso. ¿Cuándo crees...?

-En cualquier momento ahora-dijo Xena, tendiendo una mano para silenciar a su compañera. Sus oídos habían captado un susurrante sonido entre los árboles a lo largo del sendero de la montaña, y estaba segura de que significaba peligro-. Mantén tu bastón preparado-dijo en voz baja-, y recuerda lo que has aprendido sobre su uso-mirando de reojo, vio a Gabrielle tragar fuerte y ejercer un mejor agarre sobre su bastón. Una mirada de determinación y de algo que sólo podría describirse como sed de sangre inundó los ojos verdes de la bardo, y de repente Xena sintió miedo. Raras veces se sentía así antes de una batalla, pero en ésta y en toda la expedición había mucho en juego. Entonces, en un instante, el miedo tomó el camino de la ira... ira contra Ares, y contra la idea de que a pesar de todo podía no ser capaz de salvar a Gabrielle.

La creciente emoción parecía agudizar sus instintos. Cada sentido estaba alerta y, volviéndose repentinamente en media zancada, Xena alargó la mano y cogió una daga mientras llegaba por detrás de ellas, precipitándose a través del aire. Entonces, en un movimiento suave y automático, se lo arrojó de vuelta al guerrero que había aparecido de entre los árboles. Ésta le golpeó en el pecho y se tambaleó hacia atrás, luego cayó, todavía con una mirada de sorpresa en su cara muerta.

Xena se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había hecho. Gabrielle la estaba mirando fijamente, con los ojos llenos de asombro y admiración, y Xena apartó la vista rápidamente. Aparecieron más guerreros y comenzaron a avanzar con las espadas desenvainadas. Xena palmeó a Argo en el anca para alejarla del problema.

-Encárgate de esos dos enfrente de ti-le dijo a Gabrielle-. Yo me preocuparé de los demás. Quédate tan cerca de mí como puedas y grita si necesitas ayuda.

-De acuerdo-dijo Gabrielle y avanzó ansiosamente para encontrarse con sus oponentes.

Desenvainando su espada, Xena se enfrentó a los otros cuatro. Resultaron ser luchadores fuertes, pero ella luchó más fuertemente. Unos cuantos puñetazos y patadas bien dirigidos pronto los derribaron a todos. Alzando la vista para ver cómo estaba yendo la batalla de Gabrielle, Xena apenas tuvo tiempo de notar, antes de que sus propios cuatro guerreros volvieran a ponerse en pie y la asaltaran en masa, que la bardo parecía estar haciéndolo bastante bien. Lanzando un grito de guerra, saltó por encima de sus cabezas. Dos de los hombres chocaron uno contra el otro con las espadas desenvainadas y cayeron. Uno nunca volvió a levantarse, pero el otro se puso en pie y se adentró sangrando en el bosque. Los dos restantes repitieron su carga. Una patada en la mandíbula de uno de ellos lo envió girando hacia atrás hasta que se golpeó la cabeza contra un tronco de árbol y se desplomó en el suelo sin sentido. El último guerrero fue rápidamente despachado con un corte de espada en el brazo, seguida de una patada en la ingle. Mientras se alejaba cojeando entre los árboles, Xena se volvió para ver de nuevo a Gabrielle.

Aparentemente, uno de los oponentes de la bardo había abandonado la escena; pero el otro estaba tendido en el suelo encogiéndose y gimoteando, intentando protegerse de los certeros golpes del bastón blandido por una sonriente Gabrielle. La sangre de Xena se heló ante la visión.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas!-gritó, mientras se lanzaba en un salto que la hizo aterrizar al lado de la bardo. Cogiendo el bastón, lo arrancó del agarre de su compañera, luego bajó la vista hacia el guerrero-. ¡Largo de aquí!-gruñó, y el hombre se levantó como pudo y se alejó corriendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Devuélveme mi bastón!-gritó Gabrielle, alcanzando el arma.

Xena lo alejó de nuevo con un tirón y fijó a su amiga con una ardiente mirada.

-Estabas intentando matar a ese hombre, ¿verdad?-dijo.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es el problema? ¡Tú misma mataste a uno!-respondió Gabrielle con vehemencia y entonces, avistando al otro hombre muerto, añadió-. ¡De hecho, parece que mataste a dos de ellos!

-Ese hombre murió porque chocó con la espada de su compinche. Yo no lo maté.

-Sin embargo mataste al primero. Te vi hacerlo.

Los hombros de Xena se hundieron ligeramente.

-Sí, lo maté-admitió-, pero no debería haberlo hecho. Actué sin pensar.

-Pues si para ti está bien matar, ¿por qué no lo está para mí?

-No está bien matar para mí. Intento no hacerlo ya... te lo dije. La única cosa que lo hace diferente es que yo ya tengo mucha sangre en mis manos, y tú no. No quiero que termines en el Tártaro porque Ares cambió tu personalidad.

-¡No me importa donde termine! ¡Quiero ser una guerrera! ¡Tuve la oportunidad de matar a ese hombre y también podría haberlo hecho, pero tú me la quitaste!

Xena suspiró profundamente y entonces se apartó, sintiendo más penetrantemente que nunca la urgencia de su búsqueda. Echando un vistazo alrededor, vio a Argo y silbó a la yegua para que viniera. Gabrielle pateó una piedra con fiereza y la mandó rebotando fuera del camino, luego pateó una segunda. Xena observó en silencio unos pocos segundos, luego le tendió el bastón.

-Aquí tienes-dijo.

Mirándola airadamente, Gabrielle le arrebató el arma, se volvió y comenzó a recorrer con dificultad el sendero ascendente. Xena suspiró de nuevo, luego recogió las riendas de Argo y la siguió.

No se encontraron con más guerreros, y dos horas de tranquila caminata las llevaron a un lugar donde los árboles comenzaban a escasear drásticamente. En el suelo había extensas parcelas de nieve y considerables pedruscos dispersos, como si hubieses sido dejados despreocupadamente por la mano de algún titán.

-Vamos a encontrar un lugar para acampar y apilar nuestras cosas-dijo Xena-. Tendremos que ir el resto del camino sin Argo.

Gabrielle permaneció en silencio, justo como había hecho la mayoría del tiempo desde que se encontraron con los guerreros de Hera. Xena la miró y luego se encaminó hacia una extensión cercada por pedruscos y protegida por unos pocos árboles atrofiados.

-Éste parece un lugar tan bueno como cualquiera-dijo-. Podemos dejar la mayoría de nuestras cosas fuera de la vista detrás de estas rocas y no tendremos que cargar con mucho hasta la cima.

-Aquí no hay agua-dijo Gabrielle.

-No, pero podemos derretir nieve. Por aquí la hay en abundancia-Xena empezó a desatar los nudos que sostenían la carga de ropa de cama y comida de Argo. Mientras habían seguido caminando, las dos mujeres habían sentido la suficiente calidez, pero ahora el frescor del aire en esa mayor altitud se estaba volviendo evidente. Xena sacó sus capas de debajo de la ropa y le tendió una a Gabrielle-. Mira, ponte esto, luego ven a ayudarme a descargar las cosas-dijo.

La mujer más joven dudó, luego dejó su bastón contra un árbol mientras se estrechaba la gruesa prenda de lana alrededor de los hombros.

-Xena-dijo, acercándose a la guerrera-, no quiero subir a la montaña. Simplemente puedo quedarme aquí, en el campamento, hasta que regreses.

Xena, que estaba abrochando su propia capa, alzó la vista sorprendida.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo-. ¿Por qué no quieres subir allí?

-Porque estoy cansada y lo cierto es que me importa un comino esa planta que vas a subir a coger-dijo Gabrielle rotundamente-. No quiero mis recuerdos de regreso o mi personalidad cambiada. Ya soy una persona perfectamente buena. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente amarme de la forma que soy en lugar de intentar cambiarme?-hizo una pausa, esperando una respuesta de Xena, pero continuó cuando no llegó ninguna-. Quiero ser una guerrera como tú. Quiero servir a Ares, y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo.

Xena se enfrentó a la desafiante mirada de su amante por varios minutos, luego dijo tranquilamente:

-Ya veo-se volvió hacia Argo, sacó una pila de pieles de la espalda de la yegua y se las tendió a Gabrielle-. Ponlas detrás de esa roca grande, ¿quieres?-dijo, señalando hacia el lugar.

Gabrielle lanzó una mirada perpleja a la guerrera, luego tomó las pieles y se alejó.

Volviéndose hacia Argo, Xena comenzó a desatar el puchero y los paquetes de cocina, haciendo todo lo posible por parecer calmada, incluso aunque su mente iba aceleradamente. La negativa de Gabrielle a continuar el viaje era una dificultad que no había previsto, pero que evidentemente necesitaba vencer. Era crucial que llevara a su amante hasta la planta de kaya, incluso si tenía que dejarla inconsciente y llevarla hasta allí. Pero esa era una solución extrema. Sin duda, había una manera más fácil.

Abriendo uno de los paquetes de comida, sacó algo de pan y fruta seca.

-Creo que es hora de que comamos algo-dijo cuando Gabrielle volvió-. Hemos tenido una mañana dura.

-Sí, supongo que sí-dijo la bardo cautelosamente.

Se sentaron en una roca baja y plana, dividieron la comida y comenzaron a comer.

-Luchaste bien hoy-dijo Xena, forzando una sonrisa-. Ya veo porque querías ser una guerrera.

Gabrielle sonrió ante el inesperado elogio.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?-preguntó.

-Sí, lo hago-Xena bebió del odre y después se lo tendió a su compañera-. ¿Qué pasó con ese otro tipo con el que estabas luchando? Creía que había dos.

-Oh, ¿él? Se asustó después de que lo derribé un par de veces y huyó. Supongo que eso significa que realmente soy buena, ¿eh?

-Sí, eres muy buena-dijo Xena en voz baja. Pero no estaba hablando sobre técnicas de combate.

Comieron en silencio unos pocos minutos, luego Xena se volvió hacia la mujer más joven.

-Gabrielle-dijo-, lo cierto es que no iba a contarte lo que está pasando arriba de la montaña. Conseguir la planta de kaya va a ser difícil... y posiblemente bastante peligroso. Supongo que no te lo conté antes porque no quería asustarte.

-¿Habrá más guerreros contra los que luchar?

-No lo sé. Es posible. Pero la parte más difícil será enfrentarse a la serpiente que protege la planta.

-¿Serpiente? ¿Qué tipo de serpiente?

Xena miró a su amiga por un momento.

-No sé exactamente qué tipo de serpiente es-dijo lentamente-, pero sé que su mordedura puede ser mortal. Elkton me contó que necesitaba matarla sin derramar su sangre, e imagino que será difícil de hacer porque tendré que intentar de estrangularla-se detuvo y vio que Gabrielle estaba escuchando con los ojos muy abiertos por el interés-. Nunca antes me he enfrentado a nada como esto-continuó-y, francamente, no estoy segura de cómo hacerlo. Supongo he estado esperando que estarías allí para ayudarme si te necesito.

-¿Podrías necesitar ayuda? ¿De mi?-preguntó Gabrielle con asombro.

-Sí... bueno, en cualquier caso, es posible. No quiero que resultes herida, pero me sentiría mejor si estás ahí... por si acaso.

-Uh, de acuerdo. Por supuesto. Puedo estar ahí para ti, Xena. ¡Me encantaría ayudarte a luchar! Deberías habérmelo dicho antes de que me necesitaras.

-¿Entonces subirás a la montaña conmigo?

-¡Sí, por supuesto! ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Xena sonrió.

-Muy pronto-tomó otro trago del odre y se levantó. Yendo hasta Argo, desabrochó la silla de la yegua y la despegó, luego también sacó la brida y apiló ambas detrás de un gran pedrusco.

-¿Vas a dejar a Argo libre?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Sí. Eso le dará una oportunidad de encontrar algo de pasto. No hay mucho aquí arriba.

-Pero, ¿y si se aleja?

-Regresará de nuevo. ¿No es así, chica?-preguntó Xena, mientras bajaba la cabeza del caballo para rascarle suavemente detrás de las orejas por un minuto. Argo resopló suavemente y hocicó el cuello de la guerrera en respuesta. Riendo, Xena dio a la yegua un rápido abrazo y la dejó ir.

-Hay algo más que necesito hacer-dijo a Gabrielle, sacando su chakram y desplazándose un trecho cuesta abajo hacia donde los árboles crecían más densamente. Reconociendo un arbolillo esbelto y bifucardo, arrojó el disco y taló el árbol, luego usó su espada para cortar las hojas y las ramas. Cuando terminó, tenía un tosco bastón con una bifurcación en un extremo.

-¿Para qué es eso?-preguntó Gabrielle cuando Xena regresó al campamento.

-Sólo es algo que pensé que podría resultar útil. ¿Estás preparada?

-Sí.

Xena se tomó un momento para volver a comprobar sus cosas... espada, chakram, daga de pecho, un rollo de cuerda, su látigo y el bastón bifurcado. Mientras tanto, Gabrielle llevaba su propio bastón y el odre.

-Supongo que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos-dijo, entonces sacó el mapa de Elkton y lo estudió durante un momento antes de meterlo de nuevo-. Vamos-. Encabezó el camino de vuelta al sendero y comenzó el ascenso. El viento las golpeaba en ráfagas punzantes tal como dejaron el cobijo de los árboles, y rápidamente el sendero se hizo más difícil. Ahora, en vez de simplemente caminar cuesta arriba, se vieron forzadas a trepar sobre pedruscos cubiertos de nieve y a través de pendientes rocosas, a menudo con un muro de sólidas rocas a un lado y un precipicio al otro.

Una parte de la mente de Xena estaba ocupada en encontrar su camino y alerta por los posibles ataques, pero la otra estaba preocupada pensando en otros problemas. Había resuelto el problema más inminente de que Gabrielle no quisiera subir a la cima e, irónicamente, lo había resuelto en el mejor estilo de la misma bardo... hablando. Pero sabía que la solución temporal podría llevar a más problemas más tarde. Lo que había dicho sobre no saber cómo luchar contra la serpiente era absolutamente cierto, y también era cierto que acogería con agrado la ayuda... pero lo último que quería era tener a una Gabrielle enloquecida por la batalla interponiéndose en su camino, o aún peor, resultando mordida por la serpiente. Xena tenía que encontrar algún modo de mantener a su amiga lo suficientemente lejos para que estuviera a salvo, pero aún lo bastante cerca para comer las hojas de kaya tan pronto como la serpiente estuviera muerta. Suponía que, de tener que hacerlo, podía atarla; pero esperaba que no llegara a eso.

-¡Eh! ¿Podemos descansar un momento?-gritó Gabrielle desde varios pasos atrás.

Xena se detuvo y miró a su espalda, notando que ella misma estaba respirando un poco fuerte.

-Sí. Buena idea-dijo, sentándose sobre una roca cercana. Su compañera pronto la alcanzó y se dejó caer detrás de ella. Luego ambas bebieron del odre profundamente.

-Éste es un trabajo duro-jadeó Gabrielle-. No puedo creer que estuviera de acuerdo en subir contigo todo el camino hasta la cima.

-Yo tampoco puede creer que lo hicieras, pero realmente lo aprecio.

Gabrielle sonrió y se estrechó a si misma bajo la capa.

-Hace fresquito cuando no te mueves, ¿verdad?

-Uh-huh. Probablemente no deberíamos sentarnos aquí durante mucho rato-Xena sacó el mapa de nuevo.

-¿Estamos casi ahí?-preguntó Gabrielle, esforzándose por ver el pergamino.

-Creo que nos estamos acercando-dijo Xena-. Por lo menos, así lo espero-alzó la vista hacia el sendero y luego hacia el sol, que justamente comenzaba su viaje hacia el cielo del oeste-. ¿Crees que ahora puedes continuar?-preguntó.

-Supongo que sí-Gabrielle se puso en pie de mala gana y comenzó a ascender de nuevo. Rápidamente Xena guardó el mapa y la siguió.

Aproximadamente media hora después, su camino desembocó en un extenso campo de nieve que ascendía gradualmente, en unos cien pasos o así, hacia un muro de roca.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Gabrielle, mientras se detenía a recobrar el aliento e investigar sus alrededores.

-Ahora buscamos una formación rocosa con forma de cabeza de águila-dijo Xena. Sacó el mapa y lo desplegó-. Como ésta, ¿ves? Elkton trazó un pequeño dibujo de ello.

Gabrielle miró el esbozo y luego al muro de roca.

-Está ahí arriba-dijo, señalando.

Xena estrechó la mirada, mirando al punto que Gabrielle había indicado.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-dijo-. ¡Buena vista! Ahora, pasada la cabeza del águila, deberíamos encontrar una abertura en las rocas. Ahí hay un pequeño hueco donde la planta crece.

-De acuerdo, vamos-se pusieron en camino con Gabrielle en cabeza y Xena detrás pero cerca, sus pasos crujiendo fuerte mientras sus botas quebraban la dura corteza de la nieve. El recién descubierto entusiasmo de la bardo por su proyecto preocupó algo a Xena, pero decidió esperar a ver qué pasaba una vez que llegaran a su destino. Si Gabrielle parecía predispuesta a causar problemas, pensó Xena con una sonrisa sombría, todavía había la opción de atarla.

Unos pocos minutos después rodearon la base del afloramiento de la cabeza del águila y se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la abertura en el muro de roca. En un espacio abrigado de tal vez tres pasos de ancho y cuatro de profundidad, crecía un robusto arbusto. Era casi tan alto como Xena y el sol, todavía lo bastante alto para arrojar su luz dentro del hueco de piedra, reveló hojas verde oscuro brillante. Alrededor de la base de la planta había una alfombra de hierba corta, tan sorprendente su presencia como la del arbusto de kaya en esta región donde ninguna otra planta podría sobrevivir.

-No veo ninguna serpiente-dijo Gabrielle impacientemente, mientras empujaba a Xena a un lado y caminaba hacia la planta.

Xena la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

-¡No entres ahí!-exclamó-. ¡Te dije que no quiero que resultes herida!-dejó caer el bastón bifurcado, ciñó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga y señaló con la otra mano-. Ahora, mira con atención-dijo en voz baja-. Más o menos a medio camino hacia arriba, un poco hacia la derecha. ¿Lo ves? Esa es su cabeza. Los ojos son amarillos y el resto de la serpiente es verde. ¿Ves cómo se enrosca entre las ramas?

-Oh, sí, ahí está-dijo Gabrielle en voz baja-. Está camuflada y no la vi antes.

-Es por eso por lo que tienes que tener cuidado. Podrías haber sido mordida-Xena liberó su agarre sobre Gabrielle y alzó la cara de la bardo para poder mirar a los ojos verdes-. Ahora, quiero que te quedes aquí atrás, donde es seguro, pero lo bastante cerca para que puedas ayudarme si es necesario-dijo-. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Gabrielle asintió, pero Xena todavía se sentía intranquila.

-Gabrielle, prométeme-dijo- que no te involucrarás en esta lucha a menos que te lo pida.

-¡Pero creía que iba a ayudarte a luchar contra la serpiente! ¡Para eso es para lo que he subido hasta aquí!

-Puedes ayudar si te necesito, pero sólo entonces. ¿Entendido?

-Sí-dijo Gabrielle a regañadientes.

-Bien-Xena recogió su bastón y lo apoyó contra el muro, luego se quitó la capa y la dejó en un punto soleado cercano, donde la nieve se había fundido.

-¿Para qué te la estás quitando?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-No quiero que me estorbe-dijo la guerrera, luego se quitó el látigo y el rollo de cuerda que había llevado enganchado a la cintura y se los tendió a Gabrielle-. Si pudieras sostenérmelos hasta que los necesite, sería una gran ayuda-añadió.

Entonces se volvió para encarar a su adversario. Ahora la serpiente se estaba moviendo, la cabeza deslizándose fuera del arbusto de kaya y los anillos del cuerpo siguiéndola, deslizándose sobre las ramas tan rápida y suavemente como el agua se desliza sobre las piedras. Xena miraba, extrañamente fascinada, fijándose en el intenso amarillo verdoso del cuerpo de la criatura, y el modo en que sus escamas brillaban al darles la luz del sol. Los fríos ojos amarillos con sus pupilas verticales y negras mirando fijamente a la guerrera intrusa, con una mirada que Xena sólo podía describir como malévola. Pero la lengua viperina negra que agitaba constantemente en su dirección era la única indicación de que la serpiente sentía alguna alarma. Tomó una sorprendente cantidad de tiempo para que toda la longitud de la serpiente se deslizara fuera de las ramas y sobre el suelo de debajo.

-Caramba-susurró Gabrielle desde un punto cerca del codo derecho de Xena-, es una grande, ¿verdad?

-Sí, creo que casi de tres pasos de largo-ni siquiera entonces apartaba Xena de ella su dura, inmutable, mirada. El cuerpo de la serpiente era aproximadamente tan grande como la parte superior de su brazo, y su cabeza escamosa casi tan grande como la palma de su mano-. Dame ese bastón con la bifurcación-dijo Xena, y alargó el brazo para cogérselo a Gabrielle. Miró rápidamente el tamaño del bastón y luego a la serpiente. Sí, el bastón serviría, decidió... suponiendo que pudiera atraer a la serpiente hacia una posición donde pudiera usar el arma para atraparla.

Los dos oponentes se miraron el uno al otro con recelo, mientras la serpiente enrollaba su cuerpo de forma floja con la que Xena sabía que podía atacar sin previo aviso. Manteniendo la cabeza erguida, y moviéndola ligeramente de lado a lado, la serpiente mantenía los ojos fijos en la guerrera, la lengua revoloteando dentro y fuera sin cesar. Por un rato, Xena permaneció inmóvil, evaluando silenciosamente a este inusual antagonista. Entonces, en un movimiento rápido, la empujó con su bastón. La serpiente siseó fuertemente y se deslizó de lado una corta distancia. Xena realizó un segundo empuje, luego un tercero, mientras cautelosamente avanzaba poco a poco dentro de la cámara.

Súbitamente, la serpiente atacó, arremetiendo no contra el bastón si no directamente a Xena. Saltó hacia atrás instantáneamente, pero los letales colmillos aún llegaron lo bastante cerca como para rozar su canillera. Pinchando hacia abajo con el bastón, intentó inmovilizar a la criatura contra el suelo, pero ésta retrocedió tan rápidamente que sólo capturó hierba.

Xena miró de reojo a su compañera.

-Quédate más atrás, Gabrielle-dijo-. Esta cosa tiene una distancia de ataque más larga de lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Cómo vas a agarrarla para estrangularla?

-Aún no lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Pensaré en algo-caviló por un momento, entonces le tendió la mano a Gabrielle-. Déjame probar con el látigo-dijo. Luego, cambiándose el bastón a la mano izquierda, sostuvo el mango del látigo en la derecha y sacudió la correa de cuero. Tendría que tener cuidado ya que un látigo podía derramar sangre y, si esto pasaba, el juego habría terminado definitivamente. Lentamente, comenzó a hacer serpentear el látigo adelante y atrás, dentro y fuera de la cámara, poniendo poco a poco cada vez más longitud del látigo en movimiento. Mantenía la vista sobre la serpiente, observando su reacción, la cual parecía ser de curiosidad. Los ojos amarillos pronto comenzaron a seguir los movimientos del látigo, mientras la cabeza verde se alzaba más para tener una mejor vista. Eso era exactamente lo que Xena quería. Ahora estaba manejando el látigo en toda su longitud y, en su siguiente movimiento del látigo hacia el interior de la cámara, le dio un brusco giro en la dirección de su oponente y vio el cuero enrollarse alrededor del cuello de la serpiente.

En ese momento la serpiente volvió a atacar a la guerrera, con la boca abierta y los colmillos descubiertos, haciendo la velocidad del ataque que de nueva tuviera que saltar hacia atrás. Sin embargo, esta vez el reptil falló por mucho su objetivo, y cuando Xena intentó capturarlo con el bastón, la esquivó de nuevo. Un rápido deslizamiento hacia un lado y entonces aflojó el látigo, liberándose de él fácilmente.

Xena suspiró con frustración y dio golpecitos con el mango del látigo contra su pierna mientras consideraba la situación. Su oponente tenía la ventaja de la posición y del tiempo. La sombra del muro del oeste ya cubría la mitad de la cámara, y al aumentar ésta, se haría más difícil para la guerrera ver a la serpiente verde sobre la hierba. Xena sabía que, si fuera necesario, podían regresar al campamento, pasar la noche y volver a la mañana siguiente para proseguir la batalla. Pero prefería no hacerlo. Quería terminar con esto ahora, hoy, y dormir con su propia y dulce amante esa noche. Además, con Gabrielle tan impredecible como era actualmente, no había garantía de que Xena pudiera convencerla para subir otra vez ahí otro día. No, esperar no era una buena opción. Tenía que haber un modo de vencer a la serpiente ahora, y estaba decidida a encontrarlo.

Alzando la vista, estudió las paredes de la cámara rocosa. Éstos subían altos y escarpados, sin salientes o afloramientos. No había ningún sitio hacia donde pudiera subirse de un salto, incluso ninguno sobre el que pudiera pasar una cuerda. Si las paredes estuvieran más cerca la una de la otra, podría saltar a una posición por encima de la serpiente, apoyando un pie en cada lado, pero las paredes estaban demasiado alejadas para ese ardid. Pensó en dar una voltereta sobre la serpiente, pero el arbusto de kaya abrazaba el muro de atrás y no habría sitio para aterrizar excepto en el mismo arbusto, donde las ramas no serían lo bastante fuertes para soportar su peso.

Frunció el ceño, apretando los labios. Una armadura completamente de metal vendría bien en ese momento, meditó. Incluso un escudo habría sido útil, si sólo hubiera pensado en comprar o hacerse uno.

-Xena, ¿cuánto tiempo llevará esto?

Perdida en sus pensamientos como había estado, Xena se sobresaltó con el súbito sonido de la voz de Gabrielle.

-Llevará el tiempo que tenga que llevar-respondió un tanto irritada-. No es algo en lo que me pueda apresurar. Es demasiado peligroso.

-Bueno, me estoy enfriando. Quizás debería regresar a nuestro campamento y esperarte ahí.

-¡No!-exclamó Xena. Retrocedió desde la entrada de la cámara, a un lugar donde supiera que estaba fuera del alcance de ataque de la serpiente, entonces se volvió para encarar a su amiga-. Necesito que estés aquí. Ya estás siendo una gran ayuda, y quiero que te quedes.

-Dijiste que podría ayudarte a luchar, pero todo lo que he hecho es darte cosas. ¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?

-Realmente me estás ayudando a luchar, Gabrielle. Sé que no es un tipo muy activo de lucha, pero éste no es un tipo normal de batalla. Y nunca prometí que tendrías diversión-añadió con una sonrisa torcida.

Gabrielle puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-Sólo necesito trabajar mi coordinación-dijo Xena-. Si puedo conseguir que la serpiente se abstenga de atacar, una de estas veces seré capaz de inmovilizarla con el bastón.

-Pero cada vez ataca, te arriesgas a ser mordida.

-Lo sé, pero es un riesgo que tendré que correr-tendiéndole el látigo a Gabrielle, Xena se dirigió de vuelta hacia la cámara e inició una serie de empujes con el bastón que esperaba que incitarían a atacar a su oponente. Pero aunque el reptil siseó y se escabulló de un lado al otro, no atacó. Xena se movió hacia delante tanto como se atrevió y luego retrocedió de nuevo en un intento de incitar a la serpiente, pero en vano-. Así que te estás volviendo lista ahora, ¿eh?-murmuró-. Esperarás hasta que esté tan cerca que no tengas posibilidad de fallar antes de atacar. Bien, no te daré esa satisfacción-entonces, saliendo de la cámara, permaneció ahí y se quitó el sudor que, incluso con ese aire frío, se había formado sobre su frente.

-No es tan fácil como pensaste, ¿verdad?-dijo Gabrielle, en un tuno de voz burlón que irritaba violentamente los nervios de Xena-. Reconócelo-continuó la bardo-, no tienes ni idea de cómo vencer a esa serpiente. Ares y Hera son demasiado listos para ti. Nunca conseguirás las hojas de kaya, e incluso aunque lo hicieras, no podrías hacérmelas comer.

Gabrielle se acercó, pero Xena no respondió, ni siquiera la miró. En vez de eso, miró fijamente, sin ver, a la planta cuya magia tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

-Más vale que te des por vencida, Xena-dijo Gabrielle-. Más vale que regreses con Ares.

Xena se volvió entonces para mirar a su compañera. El rostro era el de Gabrielle así como la voz, pero las palabras, las pullas... sabía que venían del mismo Ares.

-Voy a volver a intentarlo con el látigo-dijo Xena tranquilamente, alargando la mano para cogerlo de la mano de Gabrielle-. Seguiré intentándolo hasta que esté demasiado oscuro en la cámara, y entonces regresaré y volveré a intentarlo mañana. No me daré por vencida hasta que esta serpiente esté muerta... o lo esté yo.

Gabrielle la miró fijamente sin hablar, y Xena sostuvo su mirada por unos momentos, luego se volvió hacia la cámara. Comenzó a manejar el látigo, lenta y metódicamente, sin ningún plan concreto en mente. Entonces, en un súbito movimiento, envió un latigazo hacia la cueva, sobre la cabeza de la serpiente. La correa golpeó el arbusto de kaya y se enrolló alrededor de algunas ramas, arrancando varias hojas.

La serpiente guardiana reaccionó con ruidosos silbidos, agitando su cabeza excitadamente hacia el látigo.

Animada, Xena repitió la maniobra, entonces la repitió de nuevo. Su oponente, aparentemente preocupada por la pérdida de hojas de su arbusto, comenzó a agitarse cada vez más. Su pánico creció con cada nueva lluvia de hojas, hasta que finalmente atacó al látigo, clavando los colmillos en la correa de cuero. Dando una rápida sacudida, Xena llevó a la serpiente deslizándola por la hierba hacia ella y apretó el bastón bifurcado sobre su cuello.

-¡Ajá! ¡Ya te tengo!-dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Entonces, mientras la serpiente comenzaba a sacudirse y retorcerse en un intento de escapar, dejó caer el látigo y usó ambas manos para mantener el agarre sobre el bastón. La criatura era sorprendentemente fuerte, pero Xena estaba resuelta a no dejarla escapar. Siseando, azotó violentamente sus piernas con su largo cuerpo, enrollándose alrededor de sus tobillos y luego desenrollándose de nuevo. Pero la guerrera mantuvo el equilibrio, agarrándose al bastón con un agarre desesperado, sabiendo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que su prisionera se cansara.

Oyó a Gabrielle acercarse, detrás de ella.

-Quédate atrás-advirtió Xena-. Esto aún no se ha acabado.

-¿Puedo ayudarte a matarla?

-No. Es demasiado peligroso. Sólo quédate atrás.

Tras un rato, los movimientos de la serpiente comenzaron a debilitarse. Lentamente, Xena se puso en cuclillas, siguiendo el bastón con sus manos mientras mantenían una presión constante. Los fríos ojos amarillos estaban observándola, esperando, lo sabía, que cometiera el más pequeño error... esperando una oportunidad de atacar. Bueno, eso no pasaría. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era poner las manos alrededor de la garganta de la serpiente y apretar. Casi estaba ahí, sus manos ahora cerca de la parte inferior del bastón, justo encima de la bifurcación. Pero en ese momento, justo cuando estaba soltando el bastón con la mano derecha para coger a la serpiente, Gabrielle arrancó la espada de la vaina en la espalda de Xena.

-¡Voy a matarla!-exclamó.

-¡No!-gritó Xena, no atreviéndose a apartar la vista de su prisionera-. ¡Quédate atrás!

-¡Sí! ¡Voy a hacerla trizas!

-¡No, no lo hagas! ¡No uses la espada!-y volviéndose, vio a Gabrielle levantar la hoja con ambas manos y comenzar a blandirla hacia abajo. Xena levantó su mano derecha y cogió la muñeca de la bardo para detener el empuje. Pero al hacer eso, su agarre sobre el bastón resbaló y sintió que la serpiente se liberaba. Empujando a Gabrielle hacia atrás, se volvió justo a tiempo para ver atacar a la serpiente, sus colmillos clavándose profundamente en su brazo derecho, justo encima del codo.

Gritó. No pudo evitarlo, el dolor era insoportable. Se extendió sobre ella como una densa niebla, poniéndole la visión borrosa y haciéndola luchar simplemente para permanecer consciente. Xena cerró fuertemente sus ojos y después los forzó a abrirse de nuevo, pero al principio no podía ver nada. Aunque, lentamente, se enfocaron los ojos amarillos de la serpiente... los ojos amarillos que ahora la miraban con una especie de éxtasis triunfante, mientras los letales colmillos bombeaban veneno en su brazo. Sacudiendo bruscamente su cabeza para aclarársela, alzó la mano derecha, agarró la garganta de la serpiente y apretó. Vertiendo toda la fuerza de la que pudo armarse en este único acto, apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Luego, mientras sentía los huesos comenzar a romperse dentro de su apretón, la serpiente retiró bruscamente los colmillos de su carne. El largo cuerpo verde se revolvió y retorció, pero Xena resistió inexorablemente. Los ojos amarillos comenzaron a sobresalir y la letal boca se abría y cerraba espasmódicamente. Sólo tomó un par de minutos para que todo terminara, pero pareció una eternidad. Entonces hubo un último espasmo y la serpiente yació floja e inmóvil.

Cuando estuvo segura de que su oponente estaba muerta, Xena se estremeció y dejó caer el escamoso cuerpo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que el dolor había casi desaparecido de su brazo derecho. Contempló las dos marcas de colmillos y el líquido verdoso que rezumaba de ellas. Tocando el lugar con la mano izquierda, no sintió nada. Su brazo yacía, inútil y pesado, sobre su muslo, como algo que ya no formara parte de ella.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en su brazo ahora. La serpiente estaba muerta y las hojas de kaya pronto se marchitarían. Volviéndose, vio a Gabrielle de pie a corta distancia detrás de ella, la espada todavía agarrada por ambas manos y apuntando ahora a Xena.

-Crees que has ganado porque has matado a la serpiente-dijo Gabrielle en voz baja-, pero no lo has hecho. Has perdido. Has sido mordida, ¿y para qué? Para nada. ¡Nunca me harás comer esas hojas!-entonces, tirando la espada, se giró y huyó.

-¡Gabrielle!-gritó Xena, poniéndose en pie-. ¡Espera!-pero la mujer más joven ya estaba fuera de la vista. Siguiendo rápidamente, Xena dobló el afloramiento de la cabeza del águila y vio a su amiga huyendo a través del campo nevado en dirección al sendero.

-¡Regresa, Gabrielle!-gritó la guerrera-. ¡No voy a hacerte daño!-pero cuando la única respuesta fue un aceleramiento del ritmo de la bardo, Xena salió en su persecución.

Bajo circunstancias normales, fácilmente podría haber corrido más que Gabrielle, pero ahora, con su brazo cayendo inútilmente en su costado, se sentía extrañamente torpe y sin equilibrio. La nieve hacía la carrera incluso más difícil, ya que cada paso que daba pasaba a través de la superficie. Y dar las volteretas que habrían incrementado su velocidad era imposible bajo esas circunstancias.

Así que corrió, intentando forzar tanta velocidad como fuera posible en sus largas piernas. Entonces, justo cuando comenzaba a ganar algo de terreno, uno de sus pies resbaló y cayó extendida de bruces sobre la nieve. Empujándose con una mano a una posición de rodillas, maldijo cuando vio a Gabrielle alcanzar el borde del campo de nieve. Gabrielle se detuvo brevemente y echó un vistazo atrás, sonrió ante la vista de su perseguidora caída, luego se volvió y comenzó a bajar por el sendero.

Xena alcanzó con su mano izquierda a descolgar el chakram, tomó puntería y lo arrojó detrás de la bardo fugitiva. Rebotando contra un pedrusco al lado derecho del sendero, el disco golpeó con un ruido sordo contra la parte trasera de la cabeza de Gabrielle, rebotó contra un segundo pedrusco y regresó a la mano de la guerrera. Con el impacto, Gabrielle cayó hacia delante y yació inmóvil.

-Espero no haberlo lanzado demasiado tarde-murmuró Xena mientras devolvía el arma a su lugar. Luego, poniéndose en pie, corrió hacia el lugar donde su amante había caído.

-Gabrielle-llamó suavemente, mientras se agachaba junto a su amiga. No había sangre en la parte trasera de la cabeza de la joven, notó con alivio Xena. Le dio la vuelta a la bardo y rozó su mejilla-. Gabrielle, ¿puedes oírme?-preguntó.

Hubo un leve gemido y Gabrielle abrió los ojos, luego los cerró de nuevo.

-Bien, sólo estás aturdida-dijo Xena. Levantó a Gabrielle en parte e, inclinándose, la subió sobre su hombro izquierdo-. Perdona por esto-murmuró, mientras se ponía en pie-. Si tuviera dos buenos brazos, podría llevarte en una posición más cómoda-entonces se puso en camino de regreso por el campo nevado hacia la cámara.

Para cuando llegó a su destino, Xena estaba sin aliento y sudorosa de nuevo. Apartando bruscamente a la serpiente muerta de una patada, bajó a Gabrielle al suelo y la colocó de modo que estuviera sentada con la espalda contra la pared de roca próxima al arbusto de kaya. Las hojas ya estaban comenzando a marchitarse, notó Xena, mientras cogía un puñado de ellas y las apilaba en el regazo de Gabrielle. Se sentó mirando a su amante, alzando la mano para acariciar su mejilla y luego sacudir suavemente su hombro.

-Gabrielle, abre los ojos. Es hora de despertar-dijo.

Gabrielle abrió los ojos de mala gana, y pareció tener algún problema para enfocar.

-¿Xena?-murmuró.

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te golpeaste en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-¿Me golpeé? ¿Con qué?

-No lo sé. Quizás con una roca.

-Duele.

-Lo sé, cariño. Mira, come alguna de estas hierbas. Te harán sentir mejor-entonces, apretando un par de hojas de kaya con sus dedos, las puso en la boca de Gabrielle-. Sólo mastícalas y traga. Sé una buena chica. Vamos, mastica.

Gabrielle se la quedó mirando y durante un momento Xena pensó que iba a negarse a comerlas pero entonces, lentamente, su mandíbula comenzó a moverse.

-¡Eso es!-dijo Xena-. Ahora sólo traga-acarició suavemente la garganta de Gabrielle hasta que notó tensarse los músculos, entonces examinó profundamente los ojos verdes, buscando cualquier señal de cambio. Pero no hubo nada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó-. ¿Te notas algo distinta?

-No. Todavía duele.

-De acuerdo, vamos a probar un poco más-Xena apretó unas cuantas hojas más y de nuevo las puso en la boca de Gabrielle. Su voz y sus acciones eran lo bastante calmadas, pero un temor gélido estaba invadiendo su corazón. ¿Y si, después de todo, la planta no funcionaba? ¿O y si habían perdido demasiado tiempo y ya había perdido su potencia? Ni siquiera había pensado en preguntarle a Elkton cuántas hojas necesitaría comer Gabrielle o cuánto tiempo les llevaría hacer efecto.

Lentamente la bardo masticó y tragó el segundo bocado, se quedó sentada con la mirada fija durante unos momentos, y entonces repentinamente jadeó. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente con pánico y se asió al brazo de Xena con ambas manos. Su respiración se aceleró y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente.

-¿Qué me está pasando?-susurró, y la mirada de terror en sus ojos hizo que a Xena se le helara la sangre en las venas.

-Estarás bien. De verdad, lo estarás-dijo Xena, sin saber si era verdad o no.

Pero Gabrielle no pareció haberla oído. Los ojos verdes se quedaron vacíos, entonces su cuerpo se sacudió, se tensó y al final se quedó totalmente lacio.

Xena la contempló con sorpresa, su mente rememorando aquel terrible momento en el templo de Tesalia cuando Gabrielle casi había muerto. Tal vez la bardo había estado en lo cierto en cuanto a la planta. Quizás, después de todo, era venenosa. Tal vez, al final, Xena realmente había llevado a su amante todo el trayecto hacia la cima de la montaña sólo para matarla. Pero no, ¡eso no podía ser! Puso sus dedos sobre la garganta de Gabrielle y se sintió aliviada de sentir el pulso latiendo todavía ahí, y observando con atención, pudo ver el pecho de la bardo bajar y subir lentamente. Xena se inclinó hacia delante, estrechando a la mujer más joven por los hombros y acercándola a su regazo. Acunando la cabeza rubia sobre su hombro, presionó su boca contra la frente de la bardo en un tierno beso.

-Gabrielle, vuelve conmigo-suplicó-. ¡Vuelve, por favor! ¡Te amo! ¡Te necesito! ¡Vuelve! ¡Por favor!-la sostuvo con fuerza, meciéndola suavemente, inspirando la fragancia del pelo dorado.

Y entonces, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, hubo un suave gemido y Gabrielle se movió.

-Gabrielle-dijo Xena.

Los ojos de la bardo se abrieron, pero no alzó la vista. En lugar de eso, alzó una mano y comenzó a recorrer el diseño del peto de Xena con sus dedos. Fue un roce que traspasó la armadura y fue derecho al alma de la guerrera. Entonces, tras algunos momentos, Gabrielle miró a Xena a la cara y sonrió.

-He vuelto-dijo.

La garganta de la guerrera se tensó e, incapaz de hablar, se inclinó y besó los labios de Gabrielle.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto-susurró por fin-. Te he echado de menos.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para hacerme regresar?-preguntó Gabrielle. Entonces, incorporándose y mirando alrededor, añadió-. ¿Y, en todo caso, dónde diantres estamos?

Xena suspiró.

-De acuerdo, a ver si lo entiendo. Ahora no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó después de que Ares te drogara, ¿correcto?

-Bueno, en todo caso, nada después de aquella noche cuando en tu sueño. Después de que fuera encerrada en esa jaula, no podría decir que más pasó.

-¿Pero has recuperado tus otros recuerdos?

-¡Sí! ¡Lo recuerdo todo! Excepto dónde estamos ahora y cómo llegamos aquí.

Xena sonrió.

-Estamos en la cima de una montaña próxima a la aldea de Elkton-dijo-. Salimos temprano esta mañana, ascendimos hasta que recorrimos todo el camino hasta aquí, luego maté a una serpiente, te hice comer las hojas de ese arbusto de kaya de ahí, recuperaste tus recuerdos y ésa es más o menos la historia completa.

Gabrielle frunció el ceño y contempló el arbusto de kaya.

-¿Comí algunas de esas hojas marchitas, con aspecto de muertas?-preguntó.

-Bueno, no estaban marchitas en ese momento.

-¿Y mataste a una serpiente? ¿Esa grande, fea y verde de ahí? ¿Cómo la mataste?

-Esa es una larga historia-dijo Xena, rozando suavemente la mejilla de Gabrielle-. Te la contaré en el camino de vuelta a nuestro campamento-alzó la vista hacia la sombra sobre la alta pared de roca-. Se está haciendo tarde, y tenemos que movernos.

-De acuerdo-dijo Gabrielle. Comenzó a levantarse, pero entonces se detuvo, una expresión perpleja en su cara-. Xena, ¿por qué no usas tu otro brazo? ¿Estás herida?

-No, estoy bien... quiero decir... lo cierto es que no duele, pero... la serpiente me mordió.

-¿Te mordió? Déjame ver.

Xena vaciló por un segundo, luego agarró su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda y lo llevó hacia delante.

-¿No puedes moverlo?-preguntó Gabrielle extrañada.

-No. Está paralizado. Elkton me contó que si era mordida en un brazo o una pierna, perdería el uso de ese miembro.

Gabrielle se deslizó del regazo de Xena y se arrodilló a su lado, tomando el lacio brazo suavemente en sus manos.

-¿Dónde está...? Oh, ya veo-pasó sus dedos suavemente sobre la herida-. Parece que esos colmillos fueron muy adentro-dijo, echando un vistazo a la cara de Xena-. ¿Pero no te duele?

-Bueno, lo hizo al principio, pero ahora no.

Gabrielle estudió el brazo por unos momentos, palpándolo aquí y allí.

-No parece estar muy hinchado-dijo finalmente-, Pero, ¿no crees que deberíamos quitarte los brazaletes? Por si acaso se hincha más tarde.

-Sí. Esa es una buena idea.

Gabrielle deslizó el brazalete del antebrazo hasta el inicio de la mano de Xena, luego movió con cuidado la tira de la parte superior del brazo sobre las marcas de colmillo.

-¿Te estoy haciendo daño?-preguntó.

-No, Gabrielle. No puedo sentir nada en este brazo.

-¿Nada de nada?

-Nada-dijo Xena en voz baja.

Gabrielle terminó de quitar la protección del brazo y luego alzó la vista, su preocupación escrita claramente en su cara.

-¿Dijo Elkton si el efecto de la mordedura sería permanente?

-Bueno, no dijo eso exactamente, pero creo que era lo que quería decir.

-¡Pero, Xena, éste es tu brazo derecho! ¿Cómo lucharás?

-Oh, me las arreglaré. Tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse, pero siempre he sido capaz de usar una espada y de lanzar mi chakram con la izquierda. De hecho-dijo Xena, sonriendo-, cuando te lancé mi chakram hace un poco, di en el blanco. Y si no estoy equivocada, ahora tienes un chichón bastante grande en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Gabrielle la miró con sorpresa y palpó con cuidado la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Así que es por eso por lo que me duele la cabeza-dijo-. Pensé que era sólo la droga al pasarse el efecto. Ya sabes, como cuando comí aquel pan de nueces, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?-dijo Xena, tomando una de las manos de Gabrielle entre las suyas-. Aunque qué agradable es que tú también lo recuerdes.

-¿Pero por qué me golpeaste con tu chakram?

-Porque estabas huyendo.

-¿Huyendo? ¿Por qué?

-Pensaste que quería envenenarte con las hojas de kaya.

Gabrielle lo consideró por un momento.

-¿Por qué pensaría eso?-preguntó.

-Te lo contaré más tarde. Ahora mismo tenemos que salir de esta montaña.

-De acuerdo-dijo la bardo mientras se ponía en pie-. ¿Regresaremos a la casa de Elkton esta noche?

-No, iremos de regreso, justo pasada la línea de árboles, a donde dejamos a Argo y nuestras cosas-Xena se puso en pie y se sacudió la hierba y la nieve del cuero.

-Xena-dijo Gabrielle, moviéndose hasta estar delante de la guerrera-. Creo que el no ser capaz de usar ese brazo es un desafío mayor de aquellos a los que te has enfrentado. Tiene que haber un modo de curarlo. Quizás Elkton sepa cómo revertir la fuerza del veneno. O, si él no lo sabe, entonces tal vez Nicklio...

-Gabrielle, escúchame-dijo Xena en voz baja, y dejó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga-. Estaba completamente preparada para dar mi vida, si era necesario, para salvarte. Así que, si la única cosa que tengo que perder es un brazo, entonces es un precio pequeño a pagar-puso su brazo alrededor de Gabrielle y la acercó-. Simplemente estoy tan contenta de tenerte de vuelta. Espero que sepas cuánto te amo.

-Lo sé-susurró Gabrielle contra el pecho de Xena. Entonces estrechó sus brazos alrededor de la guerrera en un feroz abrazo.

Xena sabía que debían comenzar a bajar por el sendero, pero se sentía tan bien el sostener a su amante de nuevo, incluso si sólo podía hacerlo con un brazo. Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Gabrielle, y entonces sus labios se juntaron en un suave beso que pronto se profundizó. Fue difícil separarse, pero lo hizo al final.

-Realmente tenemos que irnos-dijo en voz baja.

-Sí, lo sé-se separaron y Gabrielle bajó la vista por un momento, luego miró a Xena-. ¿Cómo he llegado a llevar capa y tú no?-dijo-. ¿No tienes frío?

-La mía está ahí-dijo Xena, señalando a donde había dejado la arrugada prenda-. Me la quité para que no me estorbara mientras estaba luchando contra la serpiente.

-Vale, te la cogeré.

Mientras tanto, Gabrielle caminó hacia el punto donde yacía su espada. Al inclinarse para recogerla, su brazo derecho se balanceó hacia delante, recordándole su inutilidad. Se enderezó con un pequeño suspiro. Simplemente habría de acostumbrarse a ello, eso era todo. Luego, alzando la espada, intentó meterla en la vaina que había sido colocada para el uso de la mano derecha.

-Mira, déjame ayudarte con eso-dijo Gabrielle después de observarla por unos momentos.

-De acuerdo-dijo Xena de mala gana.

-Sólo tenemos que colocarla para que puedas usarla con la otra mano-dijo la bardo alegremente. Desenganchó la vaina, la recolocó, y la fijó de nuevo con la abertura detrás del hombro izquierdo de Xena-. Inténtalo ahora-dijo.

Aún fue un poco difícil, pero después de un par de intentos, Xena tuvo su espada recogida.

-¿Ves? Esto funciona-dijo Gabrielle-. También podemos mover el gancho de tu chakram hacia el otro lado. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

-De momento no. Pero hay algo más que puedes hacer por mí antes de que comencemos a bajar por el sendero.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Coge algo de esa cuerda y átame el brazo.

-¿Atarte el brazo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Así-dijo Xena, usando la mano izquierda para sostener el brazo derecho a través de su abdomen-. De esta manera no estará colgando todo el rato. Me hace perder el equilibrio.

-Oh... de acuerdo. Ya veo-Gabrielle cogió la cuerda y comenzó tratando de imaginar cómo atar el brazo de Xena-. Es algo extraño-dijo con una tentativa de sonrisa-. Atarte, quiero decir.

-Sí, es más o menos pervertido, ¿no?-fue dicho como una broma, pero ninguna de las dos se rió. Sus ojos se encontraron y sostuvieron por un momento, y entonces Gabrielle se volvió rápidamente hacia el nudo que estaba atando. Cuando hubo terminado, puso la capa alrededor de los hombros de Xena y la fijó. Luego, caminando hacia donde yacía la serpiente muerta, permaneció contemplándola. También Xena le dio una última mirada a su oponente, luego se inclinó para recuperar su látigo.

-Mira, yo puedo llevar eso-dijo Gabrielle y rápidamente enrolló la correa de cuero alrededor de su cintura. Luego recogió su bastón y el odre-. Muy bien, ¿lo tenemos todo?-preguntó-. ¿Qué hay acerca de ese bastón bifurcado? ¿Es tuyo?

-Simplemente déjalo-dijo Xena, y se movió hasta estar delante de su amante-. Gabrielle-dijo y luego esperó hasta que la bardo alzó la vista hacia ella-. No quiero tu compasión. Creo que puedo tomar cualquier cosa de ti excepto ésa.

-Lo sé-dijo Gabrielle, mordiéndose el labio-. Es sólo que me siento tan... responsable.

-No eres responsable, y no quiero que pienses que lo eres. Conocía los riesgos que había y elegí tomarlos. Soy la única que es responsable.

Gabrielle asintió y apartó la mirada.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo-. Y tú tienes que contarme la historia de cómo mataste a la serpiente.

-Muy bien, lo haré-dijo Xena con una sonrisa. Entonces encabezó el camino fuera de la cámara y comenzaron a atravesar el campo nevado juntas.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA BÚSQUEDA DE LA MONTAÑA **por Eva Allen

**Título original:** Mountain Quest. **Traducción:** Kayra

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

_Si deseáis mandar vuestros comentarios a la autora del fic, por favor, tened en cuenta que es de habla inglesa._

_Aún cuando he tenido que cambiar algunas palabras o expresiones, adaptándolas al español, de modo que no sonaran raras o malsonantes, he procurado en todo momento mantener el sentido que le dio la autora._

_No obstante, si alguien cree que he cometido algún error en la traducción no dudéis en comunicármelo mediante review._

_Bueno, aquí os dejo con el fic traducido, espero que disfrutéis con su lectura tanto como yo lo hice traduciéndolo. _

_---------------------------------------_

DISCLAIMERS: Los personajes de Xena y Gabrielle, junto con otros que hayan aparecido en la serie de televisión XENA: La PRINCESA GUERRERA, son propiedad exclusiva de MCA/UNIVERSAL y Renaissance Pictures. Su uso en esta historia no constituye un intento del autor de conseguir un beneficio o de infringir en modo alguno el copyright existente. La interpretación de los personajes en esta historia es simplemente obra del autor. El copyright de este fanfiction pertenece a Eva Allen, Marzo de 1998.

Las críticas constructivas y/o las puras alabanzas son siempre bienvenidas. Escribidme a emallen(a)earthlink. net.

ESTÁIS AVISADOS: Esta historia incluye la representación de sexo entre dos mujeres adultas y con consentimiento mutuo. Si esto te ofende, por favor encuentra otra cosa para leer.

ADVERTENCIA DE VIOLENCIA: No más que en el promedio de un episodio de XWP.

----------------------------------------

**QUINTA PARTE**

-¿Ves estas pisadas?-preguntó Xena mientras señalaba la nieve-. Son las que dejaste huyendo de mí.

Gabrielle se inclinó para estudiar las huellas por un momento.

-¿Y ves ésas?-dijo Xena, siguiendo adelante-. Son las huellas que dejé corriendo detrás de ti-caminó unos pocos pasos más adelante y señaló hacia otro punto-. Aquí es donde me caí.

Gabrielle se acercó detrás de ella.

-¿Te hiciste daño?-preguntó echando un vistazo a la nieve.

-No-dijo Xena con una sonrisa-. Sólo estaba enfadada porque no podía alcanzarte. Aquí es cuando decidí usar el chakram. Lo lancé desde aquí.

Siguieron adelante a través del campo y Xena señaló hacia otro punto.

-Ahí es donde caíste. A propósito¿cómo está tu cabeza?

-Duele algo, pero no demasiado, la verdad.

-Tengo corteza de sauce en mi bolsa de hierbas, pero la dejé en el campamento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar allí?

-Una hora, más o menos. Eso es lo que me tomó subir hasta aquí-se detuvo y miró hacia el sendero-. Esas rocas son resbaladizas, Gabrielle, por lo que tómate tu tiempo y ten cuidado.

-De acuerdo-dijo la mujer más joven, sonriendo.

Xena le devolvió la sonrisa, dejando a sus ojos permanecer sobre el rostro de su amante por un momento. Luego se volvió y comenzó a descender sobre las rocas.

Esto fue lento, pero ayudándose la una a la otra a bajar por los lugares empinados, hicieron bastantes y constantes progresos. Xena encontró que tener su brazo atado la ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio, pero todavía se sentía un poco torpe al trepar con una mano. Oh, bueno, supuso que se acostumbraría a ello con el tiempo.

Mientras seguían, le habló a Gabrielle acerca de la batalla con la serpiente.

-Casi la tenía-terminó-. Casi tenía mis manos alrededor de su pequeña garganta escamosa, pero entonces...-paró de hablar y estudió el camino delante de ella, buscando un buen modo de bajar sobre un pedrusco particularmente grande.

-¿Pero entonces qué?-preguntó Gabrielle, deteniéndose detrás de ella.

-Vamos a intentar esto-dijo Xena, entonces se sentó en cuclillas sobre la cima del pedrusco y se deslizó sobre su helada superficie. Aterrizando con destreza sobre sus pies, le alargó su mano a Gabrielle, quien decidió deslizarse sobre su trasero más que sobre sus pies.

-Eso fue divertido-dijo, riendo, cuando aterrizó al lado de la guerrera-. Exceptuando que ahora tengo el culo helado.

-Es por eso por lo que no usé el mío-dijo Xena con una sonrisa. Entonces se volvió y comenzó a descender de nuevo por la ladera de la montaña.

-Cuéntame el resto de la historia-dijo Gabrielle.

-Oh¿no la he terminado?

-No. Estabas justo a punto de agarrar a la serpiente y estrangularla.

-Mmm-dijo Xena mientras consideraba cuánto de la historia quería contar-. Bueno, lo que pasó fue que la serpiente se escapó. Estaba revolviéndose mucho y creí que no sostenía el bastón bifurcado lo bastante fuertemente. De cualquier modo, me resbalé y se liberó, y fue entonces cuando me mordió-dejó de hablar por un momento para recobrar el aliento, sorprendida al darse cuenta de qué pesadas y cansadas se sentían sus piernas-. Dolía tanto que pensé que iba a desmayarme-prosiguió, volviendo la mirada hacia Gabrielle-, pero no lo hice. Cogí a la serpiente con la izquierda y apreté tan fuerte como pude.

-¿Así que la estrangulaste con una sola mano?

-Sí. Bueno, no tenía mucha más opción.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo yo¿Te ayudé en algo?

-En ese punto, parecías estar pensando en su mayor parte en huir-dijo Xena con una media sonrisa.

-¿Pero por qué? Todavía no entiendo porqué quería huir.

-Hablaremos de ello más tarde-dijo Xena-. El sendero se está nivelando un poco, por lo que tal vez podamos acelerar el paso-se detuvo para mirar a Gabrielle-. ¿Qué tal estás?-preguntó-. ¿Quieres descansar un momento?

-No, estoy bien. Sigamos. Sé que debemos llegar allí antes de que oscurezca.

Xena miró al sol, ahora bajo en el cielo, luego comenzó de nuevo hacia delante. Pero unos pocos pasos más adelante, se sintió repentinamente mareada y tuvo que detenerse por un momento para dejar que su visión se aclarara. Mirando hacia atrás para ver si Gabrielle se había dado cuenta, se alegró de encontrar que la mujer más joven estaba ocupada mirando el sendero, concentrada en su andar. Xena se obligó a hacer unas cuantas inspiraciones profundas, luego se puso en camino una vez más a bastante buen paso. Por algún tiempo, todo fue bien, pero entonces, sin previo aviso, el mareo llegó de nuevo, y mientras el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor, se agarró a una roca cercana para sostenerse.

Instantáneamente, Gabrielle estaba a su lado, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Xena, qué ocurre¿Te encuentras mal?

-No, yo... sólo estoy algo sin aliento y de repente me sentí mareada-miró a su amiga y se sintió aliviada de ver que todo volvía a enfocarse-. Ahora estoy bien. Sigamos-dijo.

-No, no estás bien. Ven aquí y siéntate un momento.

Xena dejó que Gabrielle la guiara hacia una roca baja donde ambas se sentaron. Entonces la mujer más joven y presionó las manos contra la frente y mejillas de Xena, frunciendo el ceño con perplejidad mientras lo hacía.

-Estás un poco caliente, pero no pareces febril-dijo-. ¿Te está molestando el brazo¿Crees que la mordedura de serpiente te está haciendo enfermar?

-No, mi brazo está tan insensible como siempre. Probablemente sólo estoy cansada. O quizás es la altitud.

-¿La altitud?

-Sí. Después de todo estamos en una montaña.

-Nunca antes te había oído quejar de que la altitud te molestara.

-Gabrielle, nunca antes habíamos subido juntas a una montaña.

-Oh, sí. Buen punto-la bardo guardó silencio durante varios minutos, mirando pensativamente hacia la distancia, entonces preguntó-. ¿Te molestó la altitud en el camino de subida a la montaña?

-No, no que yo recuerde.

-¿Y te molestó en la cima, cuando estabas luchando contra la serpiente?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué te habría de molestar ahora, cuando estás bajando de la montaña?

Xena se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez simplemente le tomó un rato afectarme.

Gabrielle la miró y suspiró.

-Bueno, me cuesta creer que la altitud es el problema.

-Bueno, quizás sólo estoy cansada.

-Tal vez sea eso-dijo, sonriendo y poniendo su mano sobre el muslo de Xena-. Has tenido un día duro... eso es seguro.

-Sí, lo he tenido, y todavía no ha terminado-dijo Xena con una sonrisa-. Ahora, movámonos.

Se levantaron y comenzaron de nuevo a descender por el sendero.

-¿Está mucho más lejos?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-No está lejos. ¿Ves allí abajo dónde comienzan a crecer los árboles, a lo largo de la pendiente? Nuestro campamento está allí abajo.

Unos cuantos minutos de un caminar irregular les llevó a ambas hacia la línea de árboles, y Xena encabezó el camino fuera del sendero.

-¿Dónde está Argo?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Probablemente por ahí buscando algo para comer. Veamos si puedo silbar con la mano izquierda-dijo y se metió dos dedos en la boca. El resultado fue un poco débil... no tanto porque estuviera usando la mano equivocada sino porque todavía se sentía sin aliento. El segundo intento fue mejor, y pronto la yegua surgió de entre los árboles más lejanos de la pendiente. Saludó a Xena con un descuidado hociqueo en la mejilla. La guerrera rió y comenzó a palmear la aterciopelada nariz. Luego, volviéndose hacia Gabrielle, dijo-. Amontonamos los bártulos detrás de esas rocas grandes de allí. Mira a ver si hay una manzana para este simpático caballo que encontramos.

Gabrielle fue detrás de las rocas y pronto regresó con una manzana roja y brillante.

-¿De dónde han salido todas estas pieles?-preguntó.

-Elkton nos las prestó. Junto con algo de comida, también.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Esta noche te prepararé una agradable y caliente comida. Eso te hará sentir mejor.

Xena sonrió.

-Esperaré con ganas-dijo, mirando a Argo morder la manzana-. ¿Por qué no te adelantas y comienzas a montar el campamento? Yo reuniré leña.

-No, Xena, creo que deberías descansar. Puedo ocuparme de todo.

-No, no puedes. El sol se está poniendo y pronto estará demasiado oscuro para encontrar leña. Tenemos que tener mucha porque necesitamos mantener el fuego ardiendo toda la noche para estar calientes. Ahora estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí.

-Muy bien-dijo Gabrielle, pero sonó poco convencida.

Xena se volvió y se dirigió colina abajo hacia donde los árboles crecían más grandes y más juntos. Aunque tuvo que recorrer alguna distancia antes de comenzar a encontrar mucha leña, y rápidamente descubrió que sin un brazo extra para sostenerla, estaba bastante limitada a llevar la que pudiera coger en una mano. Deteniéndose un momento para pensar, dejó las ramitas que había recogido, se quitó la capa y la extendió sobre el suelo. Entonces, trabajando tan rápidamente como podía, amontonó sobre ella la leña. El mareo llegó de nuevo justo mientras estaba terminando, pero se detuvo a esperar y el rato pasó pronto. Tan pronto como se fue, se inclinó para recoger las esquinas de la capa, subió el fardo sobre su espalda y se dirigió hacia el campamento.

-¿Dónde quieres el fuego?-preguntó, deteniéndose para intentar recuperar el aliento.

Gabrielle, que estaba extendiendo las pieles y mantas al lado de una gran roca, se enderezó rápidamente.

-Pensé que podríamos prepararlo ahí mismo-dijo, señalando-, y dormir entre el fuego y la roca. De este modo quizás se estará más caliente.

-Buena idea-dijo Xena con aprobación. Se dirigió hacia el punto designado y bajó su fardo.

-Xena¿por qué estás llevando arena en tu capa¡Mira lo sucia que la tienes!

-Estoy usando la capa porque es el único modo de que pueda llevar más de dos ramas a la vez-respondió Xena algo irritadamente.

-Oh. Lo siento. Supongo que olvidé lo de tu brazo-Gabrielle se agachó al lado de la guerrera y la ayudó a amontonar la leña.

Cuando terminaron, Xena se levantó y sacudió la capa.

-Muy bien, regresaré a por otra carga-dijo.

Gabrielle dejó una mano sobre su brazo.

-Yo iré a por ella-dijo-. Tú quédate aquí y termina de montar el campamento, y tal vez también puedas encender el fuego. Me temo que te vas a enfriar, usando tu capa para llevar leña.

Xena bajó la vista hacia ella.

-Qué tal si vamos ambas esta vez, y luego puedes ir sola la próxima vez. Necesitamos mucha más leña y está oscureciendo deprisa.

Volvieron al bosque, amontonaron la leña sobre la capa y entonces la llevaron de vuelta entre las dos. Xena tropezó justamente cuando alcanzaron el lugar del fuego, entonces dejó su extremo de la capa y se dejó caer sobre las pieles.

Gabrielle puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-¿Estás mareada de nuevo?-preguntó.

-Sí, un poco.

-¿Por qué no te tumbas? Yo puedo ocuparme de la leña.

-No, ahora estoy mejor. Estaré bien.

Gabrielle dudó por un momento, luego comenzó a apilar la leña nueva que habían llevado. Cuando terminó, sacudió las hojas y la suciedad de la capa y la envolvió alrededor de Xena.

-Iré a coger algo más de leña-dijo suavemente-, y quiero que simplemente te sientes aquí y descanses.

-Encenderé el fuego. En cualquier caso, eso puedo hacerlo.

-Muy bien, si te apetece. De lo contrario, puedo hacerlo cuando regrese.

Xena asintió.

-Ahora vete, o no serás capaz de encontrar nada de leña.

Gabrielle se inclinó y besó rápidamente a la guerrera en la parte superior de la cabeza, y luego se apresuró.

Xena permaneció sentada durante varios minutos, esperando a que el mareo pasara y a que su respiración se suavizara. Cuando lo hizo, se puso lentamente en pie y comenzó a recoger piedras hasta que tuvo las suficientes para un cerco de fuego. Luego tomó el pedernal y la yesca de una de las alforjas. Iba a ser difícil golpear las piedras usando sólo una mano, pero seguramente podría idear un modo de hacerlo. Explorando, encontró una roca pequeña y lisa, situada en el centro del anillo de piedras, y puso alrededor las astillas. Colocó con cuidado la yesca y un pedernal sobre la roca lisa, entonces golpeó éste pedernal bruscamente con el otro. Pero en vez de producir una chispa, la acción simplemente envió el primer pedernal, girando, al borde de la piedra.

Con un suspiro frustrado, Xena recuperó el pedernal, volvió a ponerlo en su sitio, usando otra roca para sostenerlo, y lo intentó de nuevo. Ésta vez hubo una chispa, pero antes de que pudiera soplar para convertirla en una llama, ésta se extinguió. Un tercer intento envió el pedernal rodando de nuevo, y un tercer intento hizo lo mismo. Maldiciendo en voz baja, recogió el pedernal y lo colocó en su sitio una vez más.

-Xena.

Sobresaltada, la guerrera alzó la vista para ver a Gabrielle de pie a corta distancia; sus brazos llenos de madera. La expresión en los ojos de la bardo era una mezcla de compasión y pena.

-Puedo hacerlo-dijo Xena rápidamente-. Sé que puedo. Sólo llevará un poco de práctica, eso es todo.

Gabrielle dejó sus ramas sobre la pila de leña y entonces fue a arrodillarse al lado de Xena.

-Yo también sé que puedes hacerlo-dijo suavemente-, pero ahora mismo no te sientes bien y necesitamos pronto el fuego¿así que por qué no me dejas encenderlo?

Xena la miró por un largo rato y luego le entregó el pedernal. Dirigiéndose hacia la ropa de cama, se sentó y reclinó con cansancio contra la roca.

Gabrielle estudió por un momento la colocación de las astillas, movió un par de ramas, y cogió el segundo pedernal. Entonces miró a Xena.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó.

-Bastante inútil en este momento.

Gabrielle le dirigió una breve mirada de sorpresa, luego dijo:

-Xena, nunca podrías ser inútil. Incluso si no tuvieras brazos o piernas en absoluto, todavía encontrarías un modo de hacer las cosas.

-Esa sí que es una imagen agradable-dijo Xena lúgubremente.

-Oh. Bueno, no me refería a como suena. Lo dije como un cumplido.

Xena enarcó una ceja, pero permaneció en silencio. Observó a Gabrielle inclinándose sobre el lugar destinado al fuego, provocar una chispa, y rápidamente soplar y convertirla en una pequeña llama que alimentó con ramillas y hojas secas. La guerrera sonrió, recordando la noche en que la joven chica de Potedaia entró arrastrándose en el campamento, temblando porque no pudo encender una fogata. ¿Quién habría pensado que las dos iban a compartir tanto? Con un suave suspiro, Xena echó la cabeza hacia atrás e intentó relajarse. Era bueno sin duda el tener a su amante de nuevo de vuelta. Siempre estaría agradecida de haber sido capaz de romper el hechizo de Ares... fuera cual fuera el precio final.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, cuando el fuego estaba ardiendo bien, Gabrielle vino y se sentó a su lado.

-Ahora dime cómo te sientes físicamente-dijo, apartando el pelo de la frente de Xena y dejando ahí su mano por un instante.

-Muy cansada. Y no me parece recobrar el aliento.

-¿No estás mareada?

-No, ahora mismo no.

-Vamos a quitarte la armadura. Creo que estarás más cómoda.

-Sí-coincidió Xena y se inclinó hacia delante para que Gabrielle pudiera quitarle la capa. Después de eso, la bardo desenganchó la espada y el chakram, y los depositó en un extremo de la manta. Después desató el brazo de Xena, masajeando suavemente los lugares donde la cuerda había rozado la carne de la guerrera.

-¿Aún no sientes nada en este brazo?-preguntó.

-No, nada.

Gabrielle suspiró y continuó el masaje durante un par de minutos. Entonces, después de ayudar a Xena a sacarse el peto, los brazaletes y canilleras, enrolló a su alrededor de nuevo la capa de lana.

-Gracias-murmuró Xena mientras se reclinaba con gratitud contra la roca y cerraba los ojos. Sintió que Gabrielle ponía sus dedos sobre su garganta para comprobar su pulso. Después de unos momentos, los dedos se movieron a un secundo punto, y luego a un tercero. Xena abrió los ojos-. ¿Qué pasa¿No tengo pulso?-preguntó con una débil sonrisa.

-Bueno, en este momento estoy teniendo problemas para encontrarlo-dijo Gabrielle con el ceño fruncido-. Déjame intentarlo con tu muñeca. Oh, aquí está-dijo con alivio-, pero se siente muy débil-miró a Xena, luego dijo-. Voy a escuchar tu corazón-desatando la capa de la guerrera, la dobló hacia atrás, deslizó el tirante de cuero del hombro izquierdo de Xena, y apoyó su oreja contra el pecho de Xena.

Xena, emocionada por el toque íntimo, acarició suavemente el pelo dorado y entonces besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Gabrielle.

-Me gusta cuando escuchas mi corazón-dijo-. Sólo desearía sentirme mejor para poder aprovecharme de esta situación.

Gabrielle alzó la cabeza.

-Sabes que no puedo oír el latido de tu corazón cuando estás hablando-dijo con una sonrisa y entonces besó la boca de Xena y deslizó los dedos suavemente por su garganta-. Ahora guarda silencio y déjame escuchar.

Xena echó su cabeza atrás de nuevo. Pareció llevarle a Gabrielle mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué oyes?-preguntó finalmente.

Gabrielle alzó la vista y, a la luz del fuego, Xena pudo ver la profunda preocupación que había reemplazado la juguetona sonrisa de sus ojos.

-Es débil y rápido en cierto modo-dijo-, y su respiración suena tan increíblemente poco profunda-dudó por un instante, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y luego dijo-. Xena, creo que el veneno de la picadura de la serpiente puede estar, de algún modo, afectando a tu corazón y también a tus pulmones. ¿Crees que esa una posibilidad?

-Sí-dijo Xena en voz baja.

Ninguna de las dos habló durante un par de minutos. Gabrielle subió de nuevo el tirante de Xena y volvió a enrollar la capa alrededor de ella. Luego preguntó:

-¿Qué fue, exactamente, lo que Elkton dijo que pasaría si la serpiente te mordía?

-Dijo que si me mordía en un brazo o pierna, perdería el uso de ese brazo o pierna-hizo una pausa, intentando recordar, luego continuó-. Y dijo que si la picadura era en otro lugar... moriría.

Gabrielle se estremeció.

-Pero no dijo que morirías si la picadura era en tu brazo... ¿sólo que no serías capaz de usar el brazo?

-Correcto. Pero quizás no sabía todo lo que había que saber.

-En cualquier caso¿cómo averiguó todo eso¿Acerca de la serpiente y todo esto?

-Lo vio en una visión.

-¿De dónde procedía la visión?

-No lo sabía.

Gabrielle tomó la mano izquierda de Xena y la sostuvo entre las suyas, apretándola contra su mejilla mientras se mecía suavemente adelante y atrás, aparentemente sumida en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, habló:

-Si Elkton tuvo una visión que le mostraba cómo podrías salvarme de Ares, entonces quizás tenga una sobre cómo salvarte de la picadura de serpiente.

-Gabrielle...

-¡No, escucha¡Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer¡Alguien debe saber cómo curar esto, y sólo tiene sentido que sea Elkton! Quizás deberíamos recoger ahora mismo y bajar de la montaña. Tú puedes montar sobre Argo y...

-Gabrielle, no podemos. No podemos viajar por esa carretera de noche. Es demasiado peligroso, y ni siquiera hay una luna. Tendremos que esperar hasta la primera luz de mañana.

-Pero Xena, y si...-se detuvo, mirando ahora a la guerrera con el miedo escrito claramente en la cara.

-¿Y si qué?-preguntó Xena suavemente.

Gabrielle se volvió a mirar el fuego, luego se levantó y añadió varias piezas de madera. Cuando regresó, parecía más calmada.

-Tal vez es como el asunto con el dardo venenoso-dijo-. Quizás sólo te haga enfermar durante un poco y entonces lo rechaces y te pongas bien.

-Quizás-dijo Xena cautelosamente-, pero cuando fui herida con el dardo, tenía al menos alguna idea de cómo el veneno me afectaría. En realidad no sé qué esperar de este veneno.

-Pero has tratado antes a personas con picaduras de serpiente¿no?

-Unas cuantas, sí, pero ésta no era una serpiente común. Era una criatura de la creación de Hera.

-¡Hera¡No me dijiste que estaba involucrada!

-Oh. Bueno, se lo dije a la otra Gabrielle. Olvidé que no te lo había dicho a ti-Xena hizo una pausa para hacer unas cuantas respiraciones cortas-. La planta de kaya era de Hera-dijo entonces-. Es por eso por lo que puso a la serpiente para protegerla.

Gabrielle guardó silencio, y tras un momento, Xena pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amante y la acercó.

-Sólo tenemos que esperar y ver qué pasa esta noche y entonces continuar hasta la casa de Elkton mañana-dijo.

Gabrielle alzó la vista hacia ella y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Xena.

-No quiero que mueras-dijo con voz ahogada-. No puedo soportar la idea de perderte de nuevo. Y además-añadió, alzando la cabeza para mirar a la guerrera a los ojos-, prometiste que no te me morirías de nuevo. ¡No lo olvides!

-Haré todo lo posible por mantener mi promesa-dijo Xena con una sonrisa, y luego se inclinó y besó suavemente la boca de Gabrielle-. Se siente tan bien sostenerte-dijo-. De todos modos, me alegro de poder hacerlo una vez más.

-Xena, deja de hablar como si fueras a morir. No voy a permitir que pase. No si hay algún modo en que pueda evitarlo.

La guerrera no respondió. Sentía la garganta tensa por la emoción, y era más duro que incluso respirar.

-¿Qué pasa con tus hierbas?-dijo Gabrielle de repente-. ¿No tienes alguna que ayude a tu corazón o a tu respiración?

Xena lo consideró por un momento.

-Sí, quizás tenga algo que ayude-dijo.

-Traeré tu bolsa-dijo Gabrielle rápidamente y se levantó de un salto. Estuvo de vuelta casi inmediatamente, sosteniendo la bolsa mientras Xena hurgaba en él con una mano.

-¿Qué tal está tu cabeza?-preguntó la guerrera, mirando a Gabrielle.

-Oh, esto... lo cierto es que no he pensado en eso durante un rato.

-Bueno, ahora que estás pensando en ello¿cómo está?

-Supongo que duele un poco, pero no es malo.

-¿Quieres un poco de corteza de sauce?

-No, estoy bien.

-Bueno, si más tarde decides que la quieres, aquí hay más que suficiente-continuó buscando entre los paquetes de hierbas hasta que llegó a uno que contenía una raíz blanca seca. Sacándola, volvió a meter los otros en la bolsa.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Es algo que compré en mercado de Atenas la última vez que estuvimos allí. Viene de la tierra de China. Lo cierto es que no había tenido ocasión de usarlo, pero dicen que es buena para el corazón.

-¿Vas a usar una hierba contigo misma que nunca antes has probado... con nadie?

Xena dirigió la mirada hacia la bardo.

-Creo que ahora mismo no tengo mucha elección¿no te parece?

-No, supongo que no.

-Pon algo de agua en la olla.

Gabrielle se puso en pie.

-¿Dónde voy a conseguir el agua? No veo nada de agua por aquí.

-Tendrás que fundir nieve.

-Oh, sí. Buena idea- Gabrielle cogió la olla y se alejó del fuego. La noche se había oscurecido, pero las parcelas de nieve todavía eran débilmente visibles, y tras detenerse un instante, se dirigió hacia una de las más grandes.

Xena se sentó mirando fijamente el fuego hasta que el colapso de una ardiente brasa la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Notó que el fuego necesitaba más madera. Reuniendo la poca energía que le quedaba, se levantó con dificultad y cruzó los dos pasos que había hasta el montón de leña. Puso varias ramas sobre las llamas, luego regresó a la manta y se sentó, exhausta.

¿Realmente había sido solo esa mañana que había escalado una montaña y después luchado contra una serpiente? Todo eso parecía como si le hubiera pasado a una persona distinta muchos años atrás.

Gabrielle se agachó a su lado.

-Xena, quiero que de ahora en adelante continúes sentada. Necesitas guardar tus fuerzas.

-Sí, de acuerdo-dijo, asintiendo vagamente.

-He llenado la olla de nieve-dijo Gabrielle-. ¿Qué cantidad de raíz debería utilizar?

Xena introdujo la mano dentro de su capa y sacó su daga de pecho. Tendiéndosela a Gabrielle, le dijo:

-Comienza cortando la raíz en pequeños trozos. Te diré cuándo debes parar.

-¿Te está ayudando algo el té?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Sí, creo que sí. Me siento un poco más fuerte-Xena sostenía el tazón con la mano bajo el asa, la palma contra la cálida superficie de madera. Alzándola hacia su boca, tomó un largo sorbo, dejando que el vapor acariciara su rostro. Después miró a través del fuego a Gabrielle, que estaba sentada cortando verduras para guisar.

-Por cierto, siento lo de la olla-dijo Xena.

-¿Qué quieres decir¿Qué le pasa a la olla?

-¿No te has dado cuenta?

-No, no puedo ver muy bien en la oscuridad-dijo Gabrielle, levantando la olla a la luz del fuego-. ¿Se la tiraste a un señor de la guerra?

-No, peor que eso... cociné en ella. O lo intenté, en cualquier caso.

-¿Estuviste cocinando?-preguntó Gabrielle con incredulidad.

-Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo y tú no recordabas cómo.

-¿No recordaba cómo cocinar?

-No.

Gabrielle se rió.

-Bueno, se haría algo difícil para ti¿no?

-Uh-huh, y también para ti, supongo-dijo Xena con una sonrisa, luego tomó otro sorbo de té.

-¿Pues que intentabas cocinar?

-Oh, nada extravagante. Sólo eché algunas cosas juntas como haces tú, para hacer algo así como un guiso. Pero después estuve ocupada mostrándote cómo usar tu bastón, porque también habías olvidado eso, y...

-Dejaste que se quemara.

-Sí. Intenté limpiar todo el quemado, pero...-se encogió de hombros-. En cualquier caso, tan pronto como tenga algo de dinero, te compraré una olla nueva.

-¿No tienes nada de dinero?

-No, lo di.

-¿Todo?

Xena asintió.

-Bueno, está bien. Podemos usar algo del mío-Gabrielle palpó dentro de su ropa buscando su monedero-. Por cierto¿dónde está mi dinero?

-Uh, bueno, después de que Ares te drogó, junté nuestros ahorros... y luego estaba esa familia...

-¿También diste mi dinero¿Todo el dinero que gané contando historias?

-Sí. Lo siento, Gabrielle-Xena miró la cara de la mujer más joven y vio la expresión suavizarse con una sonrisa.

-Está bien-dijo-. Estoy segura de que la gente a la que se lo diste realmente necesitaba ese dinero.

-Lo necesitaban-dijo Xena-. Esperaba que lo hubieses entendido.

Gabrielle puso el resto de las verduras en la olla junto con varios pedazos de pescado seco, entonces puso la olla sobre algunas piedras al borde del fuego.

-Así que ahí estabas-dijo-, con una Gabrielle que no recordaba cómo cocinar. De hecho, creo que es bastante gracioso.

-Lo cierto es que sólo fue por una noche. Después fuimos a casa de Elkton. Gabrielle, no sé dónde aprendió a cocinar ese hombre, pero la comida que nos hizo anoche... Bueno, era casi tan buena como algunas de las que has preparado-finalizó.

Gabrielle sonrió.

-Verdaderamente tengo ganas de conocerle-dijo.

-¿Conocerle? Pero si tú ya... Oh, sí. Ésa era tu otro yo. Esto está siendo tan confuso-dijo Xena mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té.

Gabrielle guardó silencio por algunos momentos, luego dijo:

-Xena¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué cosa, amor?

-Bueno, cuando yo estaba... quiero decir, después de que Ares me drogara, nosotras...-se detuvo.

-¿Nosotras qué?-instó Xena.

-Nosotras... ¿hicimos el amor?

La guerrera sonrió suavemente.

-No, Gabrielle. No podía hacerte el amor bajo aquellas circunstancias. Eras tan diferente. Habría sido como hacer el amor con una extraña.

-¿Ya no me amabas?

-Por supuesto que te amaba. Pero quería que volvieras a ser como realmente eras, como eres ahora. El otro tú era alguien muy difícil con quien vivir-sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "alguien muy difícil con quien vivir"?

-Bueno, eras tan agresiva y belicosa, siempre queriendo matar a alguien.

-¿Y lo hice?-preguntó Gabrielle en voz baja-. ¿Maté a alguien?

-No, no lo hiciste. Pero casi lo hiciste. Fue un desafío para mí evitar que mataras a uno de los guerreros de Hera esta mañana.

-Pero no lo maté.

-No, pero definitivamente querías hacerlo... especialmente después de que yo misma hubiese dado un mal ejemplo matando a uno de los guerreros.

-¿Por qué lo mataste¿Te estaba atacando?

-Nos lanzó una daga, pero realmente no tenía necesidad de matarlo. Sólo cogí la daga y se la lancé de vuelta sin pensar. Fue algún tipo de acto reflejo-se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, luego prosiguió-. Sé que no es una excusa muy buena, pero eso es lo que pasó.

Gabrielle lo consideró durante un rato, luego dijo:

-¿Así que fue verte matar a alguien lo que me hizo querer matar?

-No-dijo Xena suavemente-. Más bien desde la droga te despertaste queriendo matar. Pero esa no eras tú, Gabrielle. Era Ares. Cambió toda tu personalidad. Es por eso por lo que tuve que encontrar un modo de romper el hechizo.

Hubo silencio por un momento, luego Gabrielle dijo suavemente:

-Gracias, Xena. Ya te debo mi vida de varias veces. Ahora te debo mucho más.

Xena se removió incómodamente y tragó el último resto de té de su taza.

-Eh, para eso están los amigos¿no?-dijo-. ¿Podemos ahora hablar de otra cosa?

-Claro-dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa. Rodeó el fuego y se arrodilló delante de Xena-. ¿De verdad te sientes mejor?-preguntó, tomando la taza de manos de Xena.

-Un poco.

-¿Pero sólo un poco?

Xena oyó la decepción en la voz de su amante y deseó poder mentir y decir que todo estaba bien. Por unos pocos instantes miró los ojos verdes de Gabrielle sin hablar, y luego dijo en voz baja:

-Resulta gracioso¿sabes?... Estaba lista para morir por salvarte. Hasta he estado pensando bastante sobre la muerte el último par de días. Pero ahora que te tengo otra vez de vuelta...-alargó la mano para cubrir la mejilla de la mujer más joven con su mano-. En cierto modo quiero quedarme.

-Tú no vas a morir, Xena-susurró Gabrielle ferozmente-. No voy a dejarte. Te lo dije-puso su mano sobre la de la guerrera y volvió su rostro para besar la palma de Xena.

-Gabrielle, no puedes tener ningún control sobre esto.

-Lo sé, pero realmente creo que Elkton puede ayudarnos. No sé por qué, sólo tengo ese fuerte sentimiento de que de algún modo sabrá qué hacer. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es mantenerte con vida hasta que alcancemos su casa.

Xena la observó sin hablar. No había razón para creer que Elkton supiera cómo resolver esta crisis, pero tampoco había habido una razón para su propia creencia de que pudiera ayudar a romper el hechizo de Ares. Y, si Gabrielle quería aferrarse a esta última esperanza¿por qué no?

-El caso es que tendrás que ayudarme, Xena-continuó Gabrielle-.Tendrás que ser fuerte y luchar contra ese veneno hasta que podamos llevarte hasta Elkton. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Puedo intentarlo-Xena acercó a la bardo y la besó en la frente-. Es todo lo que puedo prometerte. Ahora ve a comprobar y asegurarte de que el guiso no se queme.

-¡El guiso!-exclamó Gabrielle, poniéndose en pie y regresando corriendo hacia la olla-. Está bien-informó tras un momento-, pero necesita ser removido.

Xena sonrió cansadamente y dejó caer su cabeza contra la roca. De repente era sumamente consciente de la dificultad de respirar, y no podía recordar haber sentido nunca un cansancio profundo y total semejante. Miró a Gabrielle al otro lado del fuego, moviéndose como a través de algún tipo de neblina. Y cuando la joven mujer habló, su voz parecía venir de una gran distancia.

-Cuéntame más de lo que pasó después de que Ares me drogara-dijo-. ¿Cómo era¿Qué hice?

Xena miró a su amante, de pie en la niebla, su rostro tan hermoso en la dorada luz del fuego. Ares se la había robado, pero Xena le había vencido. Había salvado a Gabrielle del Tártaro. Y ahora sentía una dulce paz en su alma.

-¿Xena, me oyes¿Estás bien?-Gabrielle se estaba agachando a su lado ahora, mirándola con ojos asustados.

-No puedo hablar ahora-murmuró Xena-. Estoy demasiado cansada.

-Lo siento-dijo rápidamente Gabrielle, tocando la mejilla de Xena-. Te dije que guardaras tus fuerzas y ahora te estoy agotando con mi charla-sonrió y la guerrera le devolvió débilmente la sonrisa-. ¿Estás suficientemente caliente?-preguntó la bardo.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Gabrielle puso sus manos sobre las de Xena.

-Tus manos están un poco frías-dijo, alcanzando una de las pieles que yacían plegadas a los pies de la manta-. Inclínate hacia delante y te la pondré alrededor-dejó caer la piel sobre los hombros de Xena y extendiendo otra sobre sus piernas-. El guiso estará listo en un minuto-dijo y se alejó de nuevo.

Cuando trajo el humeante cuenco y se lo tendió, Xena lo miró, preguntándose vagamente cómo podría sostenerlo y comer con una mano.

-Tendrás que dejarlo en el suelo-le dijo.

-No, lo sostendré para ti-dijo Gabrielle, sentándose con la piernas cruzadas al lado de la guerrera.

-Pero tú también necesitas comer.

-Puedo comer cuando lo hayas hecho tú. Aquí está la cuchara-dijo, poniéndola en la mano de Xena.

Comió lentamente, tomando pequeños bocados. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era comer y respirar al mismo tiempo. Después de un rato, volvió a poner la cuchara en el cuenco y miró a Gabrielle.

-No puedo comer nada más-dijo.

-¿Estás segura? Xena, necesitas mantener tus fuerzas-dijo Gabrielle. Inclinó el cuenco hacia el fuego y escrutó su interior-. Sólo has comido la mitad. ¿No te gusta?

-Está bien, Gabrielle. Simplemente no puedo comer más.

-De acuerdo-dijo la bardo en voz baja, apartando el cuenco-. ¿Hay algo más que quieras¿Algo de pan¿Fruta seca¿Agua?

-Agua.

Gabrielle fue a coger el odre de agua y lo sostuvo mientras Xena tomaba unos pocos sorbos cortos.

-¿Quieres que te prepare más té?-preguntó.

Xena sacudió la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Tomaré mi cena y limpiaré las cosas. Luego podemos ir a dormir-se levantó y se alejó en la neblina.

Xena cerró los ojos. Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de la mano de Gabrielle sobre su hombro, y alzó la cabeza, sorprendida.

-¿Estaba dormida?-preguntó.

-Sí-dijo Gabrielle con una ligera sonrisa-. Empecé a hablar y tras un rato me di cuenta de que la única escuchando era yo.

-Perdona.

-Está bien-Gabrielle pasó sus brazos alrededor de la guerrera y la acercó-. Te amo tanto, Xena-dijo.

-Lo sé-susurró Xena, su rostro contra la tibieza del cuello de Gabrielle-. Y yo también te amo.

Gabrielle acarició el pelo oscuro durante unos pocos minutos, luego dijo:

-Creo que te estás durmiendo de nuevo. ¿Por qué no te acuestas¿Quieres estar en el lado más cercano al fuego?

-No-dijo Xena.

-Allí será más cálido.

-Sí, pero quienquiera que esté más cerca del fuego tiene que levantarse y alimentarlo durante la noche.

Gabrielle sonrió.

-Cierto, pero... sólo tendrás que esperar que me acuerde de levantarme y hacerlo.

Xena estiró se estiró sobre la espalda, su inútil brazo derecho se metió en el espacio entre su cuerpo y la roca, y Gabrielle la tapó con pieles. Vio a la bardo ir hacia la pila de leña y poner un par de leños en el fuego, pero la figura borrosa por lo que parecía ser una niebla eternamente espesa. Volviendo a la manta, Gabrielle se deslizó bajo las pieles y se acostó cerca de la guerrera. Su mano encontró la de la guerrera y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

Por un rato guardaron silencio, luego Xena miró a Gabrielle y dijo:

-Quiero sostenerte.

-¿Esto no te hará más difícil de respirar?

-Tal vez, pero quiero intentarlo-se incorporaron sobre las manos y pasó su brazo alrededor de Gabrielle, que rodó acercándose y dudosa puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Xena.

-¿Va todo bien?-preguntó la bardo.

-Sí. Sólo quería tenerte cerca, así si me despierto por la noche, sabré que eres realmente tú-sintió que Gabrielle sonreía y se relajaba poco a poco-. ¿Puedes oír mi corazón?-preguntó tras unos instantes.

-Ajá, pero apenas. Es muy débil.

Xena cerró los ojos y sintió que comenzaba a dormirse. Casi había partido del reino de la conciencia cuando Gabrielle habló.

-No quiero que te duermas-dijo-. Tengo miedo de que no vuelvas a despertarte.

Xena abrió los ojos. Gabrielle se había apoyado sobre un codo y aparecía a contraluz por el fuego, su rostro en las sombras.

-Si paso al otro lado-dijo Xena en voz baja-, pasará lo mismo, ya esté despierta o dormida.

-Pero si estás despierta, tal vez puedas luchar mejor... luchar para seguir viva.

-Si hay algún modo de luchar contra esto, lo haré-dijo-. Ya te lo dije-dejó de hablar y por unos instantes sólo hubo el sonido del fuego crepitante y su propia y dificultosa respiración-. Ten fe, Gabrielle-dijo finalmente-. Es todo cuanto sé decirte.

-Ten fe-repitió suavemente la mujer más joven-. La última vez que me dijiste eso, te estabas marchando para liberar a Prometeo y tenía miedo de que no regresaras. Pero lo hiciste, así que tendré que creer que esta vez también sobrevivirás-sonrió y apartó el pelo de la cara de Xena, luego la besó en la mejilla-. Buenas noches, Xena-dijo, volviendo acurrucarse junto a la guerrera.

-Buenas noches-respondió Xena, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

-Si necesitas algo por la noche, quiero que me despiertes-dijo Gabrielle-. ¿Lo harás?

-Mmm-hmmm.

-Lo digo en serio, Xena. Si comienzas a encontrarte peor, o simplemente quieres hablar con alguien o lo que sea, quiero que me despiertes¿de acuerdo?

Xena movió la boca para responder, pero las palabras no salieron. Una espesa niebla estaba girando sobre ella, borrando todas las sensaciones y sonidos. Empezó a notar como si estuviera cayendo, vagando lentamente a través de la niebla, incapaz de detenerse, hasta que finalmente vino a descansar en un sueño profundo.

Se despertó algo más tarde, insegura al principio de si estaba realmente despierta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, y aún no podía ver nada salvo la profunda negrura de la noche. Escuchando, sólo oía el chirriar del aire haciendo su agotador camino dentro y fuera de sus pulmones. Pero poco a poco, comenzó a ser también consciente del sonido más suave de la respiración regular de Gabrielle, y del peso de la cabeza de la bardo sobre su clavícula. Estuvo algunos momentos sin moverse, preguntándose qué la había despertado. Inicialmente parecía un enigma demasiado difícil de resolver, pero entonces, lentamente, la comprensión comenzó a entrar en su adormilada mente. Sus pies estaban fríos... tan fríos que dolían. Aliviada de haber descubierto por fin el problema, empezó a corregirlo, haciendo débiles esfuerzos por flexionar sus tobillos y mover sus dedos dentro de las botas. Pero incluso este pequeño esfuerzo la agotó y pronto abandonó, no dejando sus pies más calientes que antes.

Gabrielle había dicho que la despertara, pero cómo podría ayudarla, se preguntó Xena. Esa frialdad que sentía... ¿era el helor de la muerte? Si era así, entonces sólo tenía que esperarla para que subiera lentamente por su cuerpo, hasta que al final los gélidos dedos acallaran el latido de su corazón. ¿Cuántas veces había oído la queja de los moribundos de sentirse helados? Sí, eso debía ser. No había nada que Gabrielle pudiera hacer.

Pero la bardo había dicho que la despertara, así que tal vez... era muy difícil pensar. Xena cerró los ojos con cansancio. Probablemente podría ignorar el frío y refugiarse de nuevo en el sueño. Seguramente ahora no le llevaría mucho. Simplemente podría escabullirse en su sueño tranquila y apaciblemente. ¿Pero qué había de Gabrielle? Sería bueno escuchar su voz por última vez, por lo menos para despedirse.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y contempló la oscuridad. Entonces, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, dijo:

-Gabrielle-su voz sonó débil... apenas más fuerte que un susurro, y creyó que tendría que intentarlo de nuevo, pero Gabrielle se despertó casi al instante.

-¿Qué pasa, Xena¿Te encuentras peor?

-Tengo frío.

-¿Frío?-Gabrielle se sentó y miró alrededor-. ¡Zeus¡No me levanté para alimentar el fuego! Lo siento-gateó fuera de las mantas y rápidamente puso algunas ramas sobre las agonizantes ascuas, soplando sobre ellas hasta que se levantó una columna de humo, seguida de una tentativa llama. Abanicó esta llama con su capa hasta que tomó un respetable tamaño, entonces añadió varias ramitas más. Volviendo a arrodillarse al lado de Xena, puso su mano en el rostro de la guerrera.

-¿Tienes frío por todo el cuerpo?-preguntó.

-Mayormente en mis pies... y en las piernas-dijo Xena, jadeando en busca de aliento entre las palabras-. Están tan fríos... duelen.

Gabrielle deslizó su mano bajo las mantas y palpó los muslos y las rodillas de Xena. Entonces plegó las mantas hacia atrás para descubrir sus pies.

-Voy a quitarte las botas¿de acuerdo? Creo que será más fácil hacer entrar en calor tus pies sin ellas.

Xena asintió.

Desatando los cordones, Gabrielle maniobró rápidamente para desatarlas y las deslizó fuera.

-Las pondré cerca del fuego para calentarlas-dijo, luego se volvió para pasar sus manos sobre los pies de la guerrera-. Oh, Xena-dijo en voz baja-, tus pies están como el hielo. Podrías haber sufrido congelación. Fue una buena idea que me despertaras.

-Casi... no lo hice.

-¿Por qué no?-exigió Gabrielle, mirando a Xena-. Te dije que me despertaras si necesitabas algo-levantó uno de los pies de la guerrera sobre su regazo y comenzó a frotarlo suavemente.

-Creí... creí que... me estaba muriendo-dijo Xena-. No creía... que pudieras... hacer nada.

Incluso a través de la bruma que le emborronaba la vista, Xena pudo ver el dolor que llevaron esas palabras al rostro de Gabrielle.

-Xena-dijo la joven mujer, mirando aún al pie que estaba masajeando-, incluso si estuvieses muriéndote, querría que me despertaras. Podría no ser capaz de hacer nada, pero por lo menos podría estar ahí para ti. Y podría sostenerte y decirte lo mucho que te amo-entonces alzó la vista y, a la luz del fuego, Xena pudo ver las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas-. ¿Te acuerdas, hace mucho tiempo-continuó Gabrielle-, justo después de que nos conociésemos, cuando estabas en la tumba de Lyceus? Entonces te dije que no estabas sola, y me refería a esto. No tienes que vivir sola, y tampoco tienes que morir sola, mientras yo esté por aquí.

Xena guardó silencio por unos momentos, emocionada por las palabras de su amante.

-Es por eso... por lo que te desperté-dijo finalmente-. Para poder... oír tu... voz.

Gabrielle se pasó rápidamente una mano por los ojos, luego volvió su atención al pie de Xena.

-¿Puedes sentirlo¿Esto te está ayudando en algo?-preguntó.

-Sí, me está... ayudando. Tus... manos... se sienten tan cálidas.

-Es difícil creer que estuvieras tan fría bajo esas pieles. Creo que tu corazón no está latiendo lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar la sangre a tus pies.

Prosiguió el masaje durante otro minuto o así, luego abrió su capa y metió el pie contra su abdomen desnudo.

-Mmm-murmuró Xena-. Ahí hay... un punto caliente.

Gabrielle no respondió, pero sonrió mientras comenzaba a masajear el otro pie de la guerrera. Xena cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las atenciones de su amante y de la sensación de calidez que subía lentamente por sus miembros. Tal vez, después de todo, no fuera el helor de la muerte, pensó. Tal vez simplemente había cogido frío.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?-preguntó Gabrielle-. ¿También está frío?

-No puedo decirlo-dijo Xena, abriendo los ojos y mirando al lugar donde su brazo derecho yacía tapado.

Gabrielle ajustó bien las pieles alrededor de los pies de la guerrera, luego metió las manos bajo las mantas para sacar el brazo herido.

-Otro pedazo de hielo-dijo, intentando sonreír-. Fue una buena idea que lo comprobara.

Xena miró los brazos de su amante amasando y acariciando la carne de su brazo, pensando en lo extraño que era verlo ocurrir y todavía no sentir nada. Aunque no llevó mucho antes de que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente y se deslizara en un ligero dormitar.

-Xena-la voz y el toque de Gabrielle la despertaron-. Voy a prepararte algo más de té y quiero que te sientes y te lo bebas.

-No-murmuró Xena-. Dormir.

-Puedes volver a dormir tan pronto como te bebas el té. Te ayudará a entrar en calor. Ahora vamos, siéntate-entonces, inclinándose, la arrastró a una posición sentada-. Pon la espalda contra la roca y los pies hacia el fuego-ordenó-. Bueno. Ahora aquí tienes el té.

Le tendió la taza y Xena la tomó, pero parecía sorprendentemente pesada y su mano se agitaba tratando de sostenerla.

-Tal vez harías mejor dejando que te ayude con eso-dijo Xena rápidamente. Luego, tomando la taza en sus propias manos, la sostuvo ante los labios de Xena.

Era difícil coordinar su respiración con el beber, y varias veces se atragantó y empezó a toser. Gabrielle esperó pacientemente cada vez y luego ofrecía de nuevo la taza hasta que finalmente Xena jadeó.

-No más-y apoyó la cabeza contra la roca.

-De acuerdo-dijo Gabrielle en voz baja, dejando la taza a un lado-. ¿Te sientes más caliente ahora?

-Sí.

-Bien. Vamos a ponerte las botas y luego puedes ir a dormir.

Las botas se notaban calientes en sus pies, y Xena sonrió débilmente mientras veía a su amante anudar los cordones.

-Ahora-dijo Gabrielle-¿por qué no te acuestas sobre tu costado derecho, mirando hacia el fuego, y yo dormiré detrás de ti para mantener tu trasero caliente-sonrió-. Y esta vez prometo mantener alimentado el fuego.

Agradecida de poder acostarse de nuevo, Xena se deslizó sobre la manta.

-Vamos a poner ese brazo derecho delante de ti donde tal vez estará más caliente-dijo Gabrielle, arropando el brazo de Xena y extendiendo las pieles sobre ella. Se levantó para echar unas cuantas ramas más en el fuego, luego se deslizó bajo las mantas y se acurrucó contra la espalda de Xena, pasando un brazo por encima de ella-. ¿Cómo te sientes¿Estás suficientemente caliente?-preguntó.

-Ajá-murmuró Xena-. Gracias-cerró los ojos y se durmió casi al instante.

SEXTA PARTE 

Una voz la estaba llamando, tirando de ella, una voz que no se iba.

-Xena, despierta. Vamos, ya es hora. Despierta, por favor. Vamos, Xena, abre los ojos.

Estaba oyendo la voz además de otro sonido, el sonido de una respiración que era desigual y dificultosa... como un estertor. Alguien debía estar muy enfermo, pensó.

-Xena, me estás asustando. Vamos, despierta. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Sólo abre los ojos. No vas a hacerme cargar contigo montaña abajo¿verdad? Xena, por favor. Sé que estás ahí. Puedo oírte respirar.

La voz era la de Gabrielle. Ahora la reconocía, y podía oír el miedo en ella. Gabrielle estaba asustada por algo¿pero el qué¿Y por qué? En un lugar como éste, donde se estaba tan apacible y caliente¿por qué debería alguien tener miedo?

Entonces, poco a poco, comenzó a ser consciente de las manos que le tocaban la cara y los hombros... las manos de Gabrielle, supuso. El toque se sentía bien. Pero entonces éste desapareció y la voz también se fue. Menos mal, pensó Xena. La voz había estado molestando su descanso. Otra vez estaba asentándose en una silenciosa nada, cuando notó un repentino y agudo helor en la cara y, con un jadeo, abrió los ojos.

-¡Gracias a los dioses!-exclamó Gabrielle suavemente, mientras limpiaba la nieve de la mejilla de Xena-. Pensé que tal vez un poco de nieve captaría tu atención.

La niebla era incluso más espesa que antes, y al principio Xena sólo podía ver la forma vaga de su amante inclinándose sobre ella. Entonces, cuando la realidad penetró lentamente en su cerebro, comenzó a recordar dónde estaba, y porqué. La niebla se disipó ligeramente y comenzó a ser consciente de que yacía sobre su costado hecha un ovillo. Se dio cuenta de que la horrible respiración era la suya, y ahora sintió toda la fuerza de su molestia.

-Tenemos que irnos pronto-dijo Gabrielle, acariciando el cabello de Xena-. Tenemos que llevarte montaña abajo hasta la casa de Elkton.

-Por la... mañana.

Gabrielle se inclinó para acercar su oreja a la boca de Xena.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?-dijo-. Tu voz es tan débil que apenas puedo oírte.

-Iremos... por la... mañana-dijo Xena con gran esfuerzo.

-Por la mañana, sí. Pero ya es por la mañana. El son todavía no ha salido, por lo que está muy claro, pero definitivamente es por la mañana.

-Estaba... durmiendo.

Gabrielle volvió a inclinarse para escuchar, y luego besó a la guerrera en la mejilla.

-No, Xena-dijo suavemente-. No estabas sólo durmiendo... estabas inconsciente. Tenía miedo de no ser capaz de despertarte-guardó silencio por unos instantes, su mano acariciando suavemente la cara de Xena-. Anoche, después de hacer entrar en calor tus pies, lo cierto es que no dormí mucho-dijo-. Supongo que estaba demasiado preocupada por ti y por mantener el fuego. Me quedé dormida, pero entonces me despertaba cada pocos minutos y miraba a ver si el cielo ya comenzaba a iluminarse.

Xena yacía sin moverse, mirando la figura borrosa de su amante, intentando captar el sentido del torrente de palabras.

-Ya he ensillado a Argo-continuó Gabrielle-, y empacado tantas cosas como he podido. Ahora quiero que te sientes y desayunes y tomes algo más de té.

Xena entendió que tenía que moverse, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y pesado y ya no parecía algo viviente. Gabrielle se inclinó, tirando de ella y luego pasando los brazos a su alrededor, sosteniéndola cerca en un cariñoso abrazo. Xena dejó que su cabeza cayera contra el hombro de la otra mujer.

-Gabrielle-susurró-, estoy tan cansada...

-Lo sé, cariño-dijo Gabrielle, estrechando su abrazo-. Pero no puedes abandonar ahora. Tienes que ser fuerte un rato más y seguir luchando contra el veneno. Me dijiste que lo intentarías¿recuerdas?

Xena asintió, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo ser fuerte cuando se sentía así de débil.

-Recuéstate contra la roca-dijo Gabrielle, y Xena lo hizo, mirando alrededor del campamento por primera vez.

-Hay mucha... niebla-murmuró.

Gabrielle, que había estado sacando algo de comida de una de las alforjas, se detuvo y siguió la mirada de la otra mujer.

-Xena, no hay niebla en absoluto-dijo suavemente.

-¿No la hay?

-No, amor. Creo que debe ser tu cerebro el que está nebuloso-se inclinó y besó a Xena en la coronilla-. Ahora-dijo-, te he traído algo de pan y queso, y además hay fruta si la quieres-intentó poner un pedazo de pan en la mano izquierda de la guerrera, pero Xena alejó la mano.

-No-dijo.

-Xena, tienes que comer algo. Debes mantener tus fuerzas.

-No puedo... comer.

-¡Claro que puedes¿Qué tal algo de queso?

Xena sacudió la cabeza.

-Xena, por favor. Sólo unos pocos bocados.

-No... no puedo.

Gabrielle guardó silencio durante varios minutos, estudiando a la otra mujer. Finalmente, dijo:

-De acuerdo, pero por lo menos debes beber algo de té.

Xena comenzó a negarse, pero Gabrielle ya estaba sosteniendo la taza ante sus labios, así que tomó un sorbo.

-Realmente creo que el té te ayudó anoche-dijo la bardo-. Estuve escuchando tu corazón mientras yacía despierta y sonaba más fuerte, en todo caso por un rato. Y también tu respiración era un poco más fácil.

Xena tomó otro sorbo, se atragantó y comenzó a toser débilmente.

-Está bien-dijo Gabrielle dulcemente, frotando la espalda de la guerrera-. Tómate tu tiempo. Unos pocos sorbos cortos.

Volvió a sostener la taza y Xena bebió a sorbos indecisa. Esta vez se las arregló para tragar con éxito.

-Xena¿es por es por lo que no quieres comer¿Tienes miedo de atragantarte?

-Simplemente... no tengo hambre-tomó otro sorbo y comenzó a toser de nuevo. Cuando ceso la tos y pudo recobrar el aliento, apoyó la cabeza contra la roca. Gabrielle le ofreció la taza una vez más, pero Xena apartó la cabeza.

-No-susurró-. No necesito... nada.

Gabrielle bajó la taza, luego dijo en voz baja:

-Tu cuerpo está dejando de funcionar¿no es así?

Xena la miró, entonces asintió.

La bardo se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, luego dijo:

-De acuerdo, tendremos que irnos-se levantó y rápidamente terminó de empacar las pieles y mantas, echó un par de puñados de nieve sobre el fuego y condujo a Argo hasta Xena. La yegua bajó la cabeza para hocicar la cara de Xena y, alzando la mano, Xena acarició la nariz aterciopelada.

-Veamos si puedes ponerte en pie-dijo Gabrielle y se agachó al lado de la guerrera-. Pon tu brazo alrededor de mi cuello-dijo, ayudándola a guiarlo al lugar indicado. Luego, con un brazo rodeó la cintura de Xena y juntas se levantaron tambaleantes.

Las rodillas de Xena se sentían como el agua, y era tan solo el apoyo de Gabrielle lo que le impedía caerse.

-No puedo... subirme ahí-dijo, mirando al increíblemente alto caballo.

-¿Hay algún modo de hacer que Argo se arrodille?

-Sí, pero... sólo se arrodilla... de frente.

-Oh, por lo que la silla estaría en un ángulo y sería difícil para ti de subir.

-Sí.

Gabrielle lo consideró por un momento.

-Tendrá que haber un modo de hacerlo-dijo-. ¿Qué tal si te subes sobre esa roca? Desciende en pendiente por detrás, por lo que si fueras a la parte trasera, podrías subir más fácilmente desde ahí. Te ayudaré.

El subir sobre esa roca parecía una de las cosas más difíciles que hubiera hecho nunca. Pero con muchos tira y afloja y el estímulo de Gabrielle, Xena finalmente se las arregló para arrastrarse sobre la roca y trepar sobre la silla. Con la mano izquierda agarró el cuerno de la silla de montar mientras Gabrielle la ayudaba a poner los pies en los estribos.

-Aquí están las riendas-dijo la joven mujer, tendiéndoselas a Xena.

-Tendrás que... guiarla tú-dijo Xena-. Yo necesito... agarrarme bien.

-De acuerdo-dijo Gabrielle no muy convencida-, pero no conozco el camino de bajada de la montaña.

Con cautela, Xena liberó su agarre de la silla y buscó bajo su capa, hurgando hasta que encontró el pergamino doblado en sus cueros. Se lo tendió a Gabrielle.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un mapa-dijo Xena, agarrando de nuevo el cuerno de la silla.

Gabrielle desplegó el papel y lo estudió por unos minutos.

-¿Quién lo hizo¿Elkton?

Xena asintió.

-¿Y estamos aquí, donde pone "línea de árboles"?

-Sí. El camino... no es difícil... de seguir.

-De acuerdo, así que sólo tenemos que retroceder hasta el sendero y comenzar a bajar¿Y será bastante obvio hacia dónde ir?

Xena asintió de nuevo. Ya se le estaba haciendo cansado montar sobre Argo sin nada contra lo que apoyarse. Y ni siquiera se habían movido todavía. ¿Cómo podría posiblemente mantenerse así todo el camino de descenso de la montaña?

-¿Cómo encontraré la casa de Elkton?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Antes de llegar... a la ciudad-dijo Xena, deteniéndose para respirar-. A la izquierda... un gran pino... establo.

-¿A la izquierda del camino, con un establo, y tiene un gran pino en el jardín?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo, entonces vámonos-puso su mano sobre el muslo de Xena y sonrió a la guerrera. Xena intentó devolver la sonrisa, pero no estaba segura de lo exitosa que había sido. En esos momentos era difícil estar seguro de nada, incluyendo si todavía estaría viva o no para cuando alcanzaran la casa con el gran pino en el jardín.

Gabrielle guió lentamente a Argo a lo largo del sendero, pero el terreno accidentado conllevó una cabalgata tormentosa, mientras la yegua iba con cuidado al bajar sobre las rocas. Xena se agarraba al cuerno de la silla con gravedad, pero su frágil fuerza estaba menguando rápidamente. No tardó mucho en notar que su agarre comenzaba a perderse, mientras que su mantenimiento de la conciencia hacía lo mismo. La niebla fluía dentro y fuera de su mente y poco a poco se desplomaba hacia delante.

-¡Xena¡Cuidado¡Te estás cayendo!

Se despertó con una sacudida para encontrar a Gabrielle empujándola, intentando evitar que se resbalara por el lado izquierdo del caballo. Con un esfuerzo, Xena se enderezó y se sentó jadeando en busca de aire.

-Vamos a descansar durante unos minutos-dijo Gabrielle, y Xena asintió agradecida. Un momento después, la bardo alzó una mano y la puso sobre el brazo de Xena.

La guerrera bajó la vista hacia su amante, hacia los ojos verdes repletos de miedo.

-Xena¿crees que lo conseguirás?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-No... no lo sé-susurró. Entonces, después de un momento, dijo-. Átame.

-¿Qué?

-Átame.

-¿Atarte¿Qué quieres decir?

-A la... silla. Átame.

-Oh. Sí, ésa es una buena idea-dijo Gabrielle en voz baja. Consideró la situación durante un instante y luego dijo-. ¿Ayudaría si me siento ahí contigo? Podría intentar sostenerte un poco mejor.

-Sí, pero... aquí no hay... sitio.

-Déjame pensar un momento-dijo Gabrielle, estudiando la carga de pieles atada en la parte de atrás de la silla-. Estoy segura de que puedo idear algo.

Xena estaba comenzando de nuevo a vagar en la niebla cuando fue súbitamente despertada por una ráfaga de actividad. Volviéndose ligeramente en la silla, vio a Gabrielle desatando enérgicamente las pieles y apilándolas en el suelo.

-Creo que podríamos ocultarlas en algún lugar fuera de la vista y regresar a recogerlas más adelante-dijo-. Seguramente Elkton lo comprenderá-hubo un breve silencio y entonces-. ¡No, espera¡He tenido una idea mejor! Siéntate, Xena.

La guerrera no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba desplomando de nuevo hacia delante hasta que Gabrielle comenzó a empujarla.

-Déjame poner esta cuerda alrededor de tu cintura-dijo la bardo, dando un par de pasos con la cuerda y atándola al cuerno de la silla. Luego desenrolló algunas de las pieles y entonces las dejó caer de un lado a otro de la cruz de Argo, delante y detrás del cuerno de la silla. Las pieles restantes las enrolló alrededor de sí mismas y las ató en su sitio con el resto de la cuerda-. Mira-dijo cuando terminó-. Ahora si caes hacia delante, no será tan incómodo, y hay espacio suficiente para que me siente detrás de ti.

-Muy... lista-dijo Xena con una débil sonrisa.

Gabrielle le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió hacia Argo, acariciando el cuello de la yegua.

-Perdona por la carga extra, chica-dijo-. Pero lo entiendes¿verdad?-un suave relincho fue la respuesta-. Bien-dijo Gabrielle, entonces llevó a la yegua hasta una roca, se subió encima y montó. Poniendo un brazo alrededor de Xena, cogió las riendas con la otra mano-. Por supuesto no puedo ver hacia donde vamos-dijo, asomándose para tratar de ver alrededor de la guerrera-. Pero, en cualquier caso, no creo que Argo necesite mucha orientación-luego espoleó los flancos de la yegua y comenzaron su camino.

Después de eso, Xena fue consciente de bastante poco. Deslizándose dentro y fuera de la inconsciencia, poco a poco cayó hacia delante hasta que su cabeza colgó sobre el cuello de Argo, su pelo negro mezclándose con la crin color crema de la yegua. La niebla parecía tirar de ella un poco más profundamente cada vez que entraba en ella, arrastrándola hacia delante, no sabía hacia donde. Pero Gabrielle, entre tanto, mantuvo un constante torrente de palabras que, como un salvavidas, le daba algo a lo que aferrarse y que la traía de nuevo al mundo.

-Quédate conmigo, Xena-rogaba Gabrielle-. No te rindas ahora. Sé fuerte sólo por un poco más. Sé que puedes hacerlo, siempre has sido tan fuerte y valiente. No puedo dejarte ir; te necesito demasiado. Y el mundo también te necesita. No es tu hora de morir. Puedo sentirlo, lo mismo que lo sentí antes. Te amo, Xena, y no quiero perderte. No te mueras. Por favor, no te mueras.

Liberándose de la niebla en cierto momento, Xena se levantó en parte y se volvió a mirar a Gabrielle.

-Continúa... hablando-jadeó-. Necesito... oír... tu voz.

La mujer más joven se inclinó hacia delante para apartar el pelo de la cara de Xena.

-Seguiré hablando tanto como lo necesites-dijo-. No voy a dejarte morir. Te lo dije antes y lo dije en serio.

Después de eso, sólo hubo fragmentos... destellos de luz rasgando la cortina gris de vez en cuando, como perlas desemparejadas y ensartadas juntas por la voz de Gabrielle. El tiempo parecía quedarse quieto o, a lo mejor, repetirse infinitamente mientras Argo continuaba su lento y tortuoso viaje montaña abajo.

-Xena ¿puedes oírme¡Despierta! Necesito que te sientes un momento-las manos de Gabrielle estaban sacudiéndola con urgencia, levantándola, y a regañadientes, Xena abrió los ojos-. Hay un hombre subiendo por el camino-dijo Gabrielle-. Un anciano, de pelo corto y gris. ¿Le ves¿Es Elkton?

Xena miró en la dirección que Gabrielle estaba señalando, pero todo alrededor parecía ser un mar grisáceo.

-No puedo... ver-dijo-. Demasiada... niebla.

-¿Niebla? Dijiste algo sobre la niebla antes. ¿Está empeorando?

-Más espesa... no puedo ver... mucho.

Entonces, como si fuera desde una gran distancia, Xena oyó una voz de hombre llamándolas.

-¡Nos está llamando¿Puedes oírle?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Sí. Es... Elkton.

Gabrielle se sentó más derecha y comenzó a agitar los brazos.

-¡Elkton!-gritó-. ¡Elkton¡Por favor, ayúdanos!

Momentos más tarde, estaba en pie al lado derecho de Argo, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo de la subida. Ahora Xena podía verle, aunque sus rasgos aparecían curiosamente emborronados.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó, mirando primeramente a la guerrera y después a Gabrielle.

-Xena fue mordida por la serpiente, y a estado poniéndose peor desde anoche. El latido de su corazón es débil y apenas puede respirar.

-¿Dónde está la picadura?

-Está aquí, en el brazo-dijo Gabrielle, apartando la capa de Xena-. Justo encima del codo.

Elkton tomó el brazo en sus manos un momento y estudió las marcas de los colmillos.

-¿Está tu brazo paralizado?-preguntó, mirando a Xena.

Asintió.

-Creímos que la picadura sólo afectaría a su brazo, pero...-Gabrielle se interrumpió.

-Lo sé-dijo Elkton, mientras que liberaba suavemente el brazo de Xena-. Eso es lo que le dije que pasaría. Es todo cuanto se reveló en mi visión. Pero el veneno se ha extendido por el resto de su cuerpo. Está paralizando lentamente su corazón y sus pulmones-sacudió la cabeza-. Sabía que algo había ido mal, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Por eso subí por el sendero para encontrarte-miró de nuevo a Xena-. ¿Mataste a la serpiente?

-Sí-susurró-. Cogí... las hojas...-cerró los ojos mientras la neblina se arremolinaba de nuevo en su mente, y sólo los brazos de Gabrielle evitaron que cayera.

-Estranguló a la serpiente y me dio a comer las hojas, y eso rompió el hechizo-dijo Gabrielle, terminando el relato de Xena.

-¿Así que ahora estás bien, Gabrielle¿Has recuperado tus recuerdos?-preguntó Elkton.

-Sí, estoy bien, pero tenemos que ayudar a Xena. ¡No podemos dejarla morir¡Por favor, Elkton¡Por favor dime que conoces algún modo de salvarla!

La urgencia en la voz de Gabrielle hizo a Xena recuperar de nuevo la conciencia, pero sentía muy poco interés en la respuesta de Elkton.

-Anoche tuve otra visión en sueños-dijo, mirando a Gabrielle-, y en ella había dos mujeres. Una de ellas estaba muy enferma y la otra la curaba. Ahora sé que me estaba mostrando el modo de hacer salir el veneno del cuerpo de Xena-Gabrielle suspiró con alivio, pero Elkton alzó la mano para evitar que hablara-. Desafortunadamente, Xena ya se ha debilitado mucho. Sólo espero...-se detuvo y apartó la mirada.

-¿Sólo esperas qué?

Miró de nuevo a la joven mujer.

-Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde-dijo con tristeza.

-¡No!-gritó Gabrielle-. ¡No digas eso¡Xena es muy fuerte! Se las ha arreglado para mantenerse con vida toda la noche y todo el camino de bajada de esa montaña. ¡No me digas que es demasiado tarde!

-Rezo con todo mi corazón para que no lo sea-dijo-. Haremos todo cuanto podamos para salvarla, y ambos sabemos que si alguien puede sobrevivir a esto, es Xena-luego puso una mano sobre la pierna de la guerrera y la miró-. Tendrás que ser fuerte durante un poco más-dijo-. Haremos todo cuanto podamos por ti.

Xena asintió.

Se volvió hacia Gabrielle.

-Me adelantaré para preparar las cosas-dijo-. Venid tan rápido como podáis.

-Lo haremos-dijo la bardo-. ¿A qué distancia queda?

-No demasiado lejos... tal vez media legua-dijo y entonces se alejó rápidamente.

Gabrielle cogió las riendas.

-¿Lo has oído, Xena? Vas a ponerte bien-dijo con una sonrisa en su voz-. Sólo tienes que aguantar un poco más. Sabía que Elkton podía ayudarnos. Sólo sabía, de algún modo, que podía.

Xena intentó escuchar, pero su propia respiración trabajosa fue pronto el único sonido que podía oír. Sintiéndose totalmente exhausta en cuerpo y espíritu, lentamente se desplomó hacia delante una vez más hacia el cuerno de la silla envuelto por las mantas, y toda sensación se desvaneció.

Volvió en sí cuando notó unas manos empujándola, sacudiéndola y levantándola.

-La sostendré mientras desatas la cuerda-oyó que decía Gabrielle, entonces abrió los ojos para ver a Elkton hurgando torpemente en los nudos de su cintura.

-¿Estás despierta?-preguntó Gabrielle suavemente mientras Xena se reclinaba contra ella.

-Ajá-murmuró la guerrera.

-Lo logramos. Estamos en casa de Elkton. Ahora vas a ponerte bien.

Entonces la estaban bajando de Argo y, uno por cada lado, medio la cargaron, medio la arrastraron al interior de la casa.

-Ahí encima, en ese colchón de paja delante del fuego-dijo Elkton, y la depositaron sobre éste-. Si puedes, mantenla sentada durante un minuto-añadió.

-De acuerdo-dijo Gabrielle. Entonces, quitando rápidamente su capa, se arrodilló junto a Xena y puso un brazo de apoyo alrededor de sus hombros.

Acercándose a la chimenea , Elkton escudriñó el interior de una olla pequeña que colgaba sobre las brasas. Removió el contenido durante un momento, luego sirvió el humeante líquido rojo en un cuenco de madera, que puso en el suelo al lado del colchón de paja. Después de eso, se agachó delante de Xena y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Esta poción te ayudará a fortalecerte-le dijo-, por lo que tienes que bebértela toda. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí-dijo Xena.

-Ha estado teniendo muchos problemas bebiendo cosas sin atragantarse-dijo Gabrielle.

Elkton contempló a la guerrera durante un rato, y su proximidad le facilitó el ver las arrugas de preocupación en su cara, la profunda compasión en sus ojos.

-Sólo hazlo lo mejor que puedas-le dijo-, pero ayudaría si pudieras bebértela toda. Espero que te dará la fuerza suficiente para pasar por esto.

-¿Pasar qué, Elkton?-preguntó Gabrielle-. ¿Cómo vas a sacar el veneno de su organismo?

Elkton se alzó y se puso en pie mirando a la bardo.

-Yo no voy a hacerlo-dijo en voz baja-. Lo harás tú.

-¿Yo lo haré?-preguntó sorprendida, alzando la vista para mirarle-. ¡Pero yo no sé cómo hacer algo así!

-Serás capaz de hacerlo... si nadie puede-dijo con una tranquila sonrisa-. Lo explicaré todo en un minuto. Por ahora, haz que Xena se beba la poción, luego quítale la ropa y haz que se acueste. Puedes taparla con esa piel de carnero-dijo, señalando la manta que yacía doblada cerca-. Iré a desensillar vuestro caballo y a meterlo en el establo. Llámame tan pronto como estéis listas.

A Xena le parecía que le llevaría para siempre el beberse toda la poción. Tomaba sorbos cortos, pero todavía tenía que pararse frecuentemente para toser. Aunque el líquido rojo comenzó a afectarla casi inmediatamente, creando una sensación de calidez y hormigueo que rápidamente se extendió a través de su cuerpo. En poco tiempo, la niebla comenzó a disiparse de su mente y parecía más fácil respirar.

-Esto es... algo bueno-le dijo a Gabrielle.

-¿Es de ayuda?

-Sí. Me siento... un poco más fuerte. No como... si fuera a desmayarme... a cada momento.

-Bien-dijo Gabrielle. Dejó el cuenco a un lado, desatando la capa de Xena y quitándosela. Luego, apartó suavemente el pelo de la frente de la guerrera-. Estás comenzando a sudar. Debes estar entrando en calor.

-Es... la poción. Se siente... caliente dentro.

-Sólo queda un poco-dijo Gabrielle, recogiendo de nuevo el cuenco-. ¿Puedes acabártelo?

Xena asintió. Cuando lo hizo, Gabrielle desató los cueros y la ayudó a sacarse éstos y la ropa interior. Entonces la guerrera se estiro de espaldas sobre el colchón de paja y cerró los ojos. Se sentía muy bien acostarse.

-Xena-dijo Gabrielle mientras extendía la piel de carnero sobre ella-. No sé que es lo implicará el ponerte bien, pero sea lo que sea, lo haré. No voy a dejarte morir.

-Lo sé-susurró Xena. Abrió los ojos y contempló el verde intenso de los de Gabrielle. Alzando la mano, apretó la de la mujer más joven. Realmente se sentía mejor. No bien, en cualquier caso, pero un poco mejor. Tal vez sobreviviría después de todo-. Ve a traer... a Elkton-dijo.

Gabrielle se alejó y regresó un par de minutos más tarde con el Místico. Sentándose en el suelo al lado de Xena con las piernas cruzadas, la bardo tomó las manos de Xena entre las suyas. Elkton llevaba un pequeño taburete y lo colocó cerca de los pies de Xena.

-Me habría sentado en el suelo si creyera que estos viejos huesos lo soportarían-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba-. Pero sé bien que no lo harán-miró a Gabrielle por un instante y luego a Xena-. ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó a la guerrera con voz suave.

-Mejor.

-Sí-dijo, asintiendo-. Tu respiración suena un poco menos dificultosa y pareces más despabilada. Preparé la poción tan fuerte como me atreví. Me alegra que te esté ayudando.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Ahora viene la parte difícil-respondió. Se inclinó hacia delante con los codos sobre las rodillas y fijó la mirada en Gabrielle-. Sólo hay un modo de sacar el veneno del cuerpo de Xena-dijo-, y es con amor. Es por eso por lo que este ritual... o como quieras llamarlo... tiene que ser hecho por alguien que la ame muy profundamente.

-Amo a Xena con todo mi corazón-dijo Gabrielle, apretando con fuerza la mano de Xena-, y haré cualquier cosa por salvarla, incluyendo dar mi propia vida.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, no creo que haya que llegar a eso-dijo Elkton con una triste sonrisa. Entonces guardó silencio por unos momentos, contemplándose las manos. Xena y Gabrielle intercambiaron miradas y aguardaron a que continuara-. Es un poco difícil para mí hablar de esto-dijo finalmente, y se removió incómodamente. Entonces alzó de nuevo la vista y respiró profundamente-. Como te dije anteriormente, vi dos mujeres en mi visión-dijo-. Una estaba muy enferma, y la otra la estaba curando. Pensé que esas dos mujeres debían representaros a vosotras, pero no estoy seguro cuál de ellas estaba enferma.

-¿Cómo curó una mujer a la otra?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Ah. Esa es la parte curiosa. Lo hizo...-Elkton dudó y se sonrojó ligeramente-. Lo hizo haciéndole el amor a la otra mujer.

-¿Haciendo el amor?-preguntó Gabrielle con sorpresa, mirando primero a Xena y luego retornando una mirada perpleja hacia el Místico.

-Sí. Y tras descubrir que Xena había sido mordida, comprendí qué era necesario hacer. Gabrielle, debes hacerle el amor a Xena. Debes hacerle sentir tu amor a través de todo su cuerpo, para que el veneno sea expulsado. Necesita sentir...-se detuvo, aparentemente avergonzado, y miró de Gabrielle a Xena-. Necesita sentir el completo... placer... del amor-terminó, casi en un susurro-. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Sí, eso creo-dijo Gabrielle dudosa-, pero...-miró a Xena y la guerrera pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos-. Ella está tan enferma-dijo Gabrielle, volviéndose hacia Elkton-. No sé si puedo... si puede...

-Es por eso que dije que podía ser demasiado tarde-dijo Elkton en voz baja-. Pero es el único modo que conozco para contrarrestar los efectos del veneno-hizo una pausa de unos momentos, y luego prosiguió-. Te daré el resto de instrucciones y luego os dejaré para que habléis de ello. Si decidís que no es posible hacerlo ya, con el veneno tan avanzado, lo entenderé-se volvió para mirar a Xena, sus ojos llenos de compasión-. Haremos que te sientas lo más cómoda posible-dijo, su voz entrecortada por la emoción-, y estaremos contigo... cuando pases al otro lado.

Xena sonrió suavemente.

-Eres un... buen amigo... Elkton-dijo.

Durante varios momentos después de eso la habitación estuvo en silencio, salvo por el crepitar del fuego y el sonido de la respiración desigual de Xena. Entonces Elkton se movió y de nuevo se volvió hacia Gabrielle.

-Cuando el veneno abandone su cuerpo-dijo en voz baja-, saldrá a través de la piel, como sudor. Debes quitarlo con esos trapos y luego echar los trapos al fuego. Todo el veneno debe ser quemado.

Gabrielle asintió. Xena sintió temblar las manos de su amante y vio sus ojos dirigirse hacia el gran montón de trapos cerca de la chimenea.

-Parte del veneno volverá al lugar del brazo de Xena donde entró primero en su cuerpo-continuó Elkton-. Cuando se haya almacenado ahí bastante de él, puedes cortar su brazo y dejar que salga. Te he puesto un cuchillo ahí, y un cuenco de madera. Vierte el veneno en el fuego y, cuando hayas terminado, quema el cuenco. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí-susurró Gabrielle.

-Estaré justo al otro lado de la puerta. Si tienes alguna pregunta o necesitas mi ayuda de algún modo, sólo llámame-guardó silencio por un instante, luego añadió-. Rezaré a los dioses, y les pediré que os ayuden a las dos.

-Sólo asegúrate de que Ares no esté involucrado de ninguna forma-dijo Gabrielle, mirando a Elkton con una sonrisa cínica.

El Místico le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No habrá súplicas a Ares-dijo-. ¡Excepto que se quede bien fuera de esto!

-Elkton-dijo entonces Xena, y esperó a que se volviera hacia ella-. Gracias por... ayudarme... a traer a Gabrielle de vuelta-se detuvo para recuperar el aliento-. Eso es lo más... importante... no importa que más... pase.

Elkton apretó los labios y la miró con tristeza.

-Xena, espero que esta historia tenga un final feliz, pero si no...-su voz se rompió y se detuvo para respirar profundamente-. Sólo quiero decirte lo mucho que te admiro por tu valor y tu fortaleza. Es un honor saber que me consideras un amigo.

Asintió y trató de sonreír.

Se levantó rígidamente del taburete y permaneció mirándolas durante un momento.

-Que los dioses estén con vosotras-dijo, luego puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Gabrielle y añadió-. Recuerda llamarme si necesitas cualquier cosa.

-Gracias, Elkton, lo haré-dijo Gabrielle.

Después de eso, cruzó la habitación con paso pesaroso y salió por la puerta.

Xena yacía mirando a Gabrielle, que estaba sentada inmóvil, mirando al vacío, sosteniendo todavía la mano de la guerrera entre las suyas. La cara de la bardo revelaba mucha de la incertidumbre y miedo que aparentemente estaba sintiendo, pero tenía un gesto de determinación que Xena conocía bien. Tras algunos momentos, Gabrielle levantó la mano de Xena y puso su mejilla contra ella, luego la besó.

-Bueno-dijo, alzando la vista para encontrar los ojos de la guerrera-, nunca antes hemos hecho el amor por exigencia de la situación.

-No-dijo Xena en voz baja-. Gabrielle, no sé si...

-Vamos a hacerlo, Xena-interrumpió la joven mujer-. Tenemos que lograr que el veneno salga de tu organismo, y si esto es lo que conlleva, entonces lo haremos.

-Gabrielle, si esto... no funciona... no quiero que... te culpes.

-No lo haré. Lo prometo.

-No me siento muy... sexual... ahora mismo.

Gabrielle acarició la mejilla de Xena.

-Lo sé, cariño, pero de todos modos tenemos que intentarlo-dijo-. No podemos rendirnos. No puedo soportar el perderte; te amo demasiado. Por favor, di que lo intentarás.

-Lo intentaré-susurró Xena, y apretó la mano de Gabrielle.

-Bien. Entonces lo haremos. Sólo que tengo miedo de...

-¿De qué?

-De que si realmente lo hacemos, sea demasiado para tu corazón, y tú...-se detuvo.

-Si pasa eso-dijo Xena con una débil sonrisa-, entonces moriré... como una mujer feliz.

Gabrielle sonrió en una triste sonrisa y se estiró sobre su estómago junto a Xena. Apoyándose sobre los codos, le apartó a Xena suavemente el pelo de la cara y la miró a los ojos durante un largo rato.

-Te amo tanto-susurró, luego se inclinó para besar la frente, párpados y mejillas de la guerrera.

Los labios de Gabrielle se sentían cálidos y suaves, y Xena acercó más a su amante. Pero cuando cerró los ojos y trató de saborear la dulzura de los besos, sólo vio la imagen del rostro de Gabrielle, marcado por el miedo y la pena. Luego la boca de la bardo cubrió suavemente la suya, su lengua deslizándose entre sus dientes. Era la clase de beso que normalmente encantaba a Xena, pero ahora, de pronto, su único pensamiento era que su fuente de aire había sido cortada. Se apartó bruscamente, con pánico, echando a un lado su cabeza.

-¡No puedo respirar!-jadeó.

-¡Oh, Xena, lo siento tanto!-dijo Gabrielle rápidamente, poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de la guerrera-. No sé en qué estaba pensando. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... sólo necesito...-cerró los ojos en un intento de controlar su respiración. Pero el miedo parecía haberle cerrado la garganta, y durante varios minutos fue difícil forzar el aire dentro y fuera.

-Lo siento-dijo Gabrielle de nuevo, y Xena sintió las suaves caricias de su amante en su frente y mejillas. Abrió los ojos para ver a la bardo mirándola atentamente, y sonrió, intentando aliviar algo de la preocupación que veía en la cara de Gabrielle.

-Estoy... mejor ahora-murmuró.

-Bien-dijo Gabrielle, tocando ligeramente la punta de la nariz de Xena-. De acuerdo, comenzaremos de nuevo, y esta vez dejaremos la parte del beso en la boca. Pero no te preocupes-añadió con una sonrisa-, tengo muchas habilidades.

Xena sonrió débilmente y puso un dedo sobre los labios y de Gabrielle. La mujer más joven puso su mano sobre la de Xena, llevó el dedo al interior de su boca y lo chupó durante un momento. Luego, alcanzando la piel de carnero, la apartó para destapar los pechos y el abdomen de la guerrera. Xena cerró de nuevo los ojos al sentir la mano de Gabrielle sobre su pecho, los dedos circulando y atormentando el pezón. Su carne respondió, el pezón endureciéndose y tensándose, pero no sintió nada de la excitación que normalmente acompañaba a ese acto.

La lengua de Gabrielle estaba acariciándola ahora, cálida y suave, los labios cerrándose alrededor de su pezón, tirando de él y chupándolo. Xena abrió los ojos y contempló el techo de paja, dispuesta a sentir el placer de la excitación, pero no podía. En lugar de eso, la fría mano del miedo se tensaba en su interior. No había sentido miedo de morir hasta ese momento, pero ahora se dio cuenta de la asustaba morir de ese modo, incapaz de responder a los mejores esfuerzos de Gabrielle para salvarla. Y, más que eso, tenía miedo de la pesada carga de culpa que sabía que su amante colocaría sobre sí misma.

Xena sintió la mano de Gabrielle bajar por su abdomen y luego deslizarse entre sus piernas. Reenfocando sus pensamientos, intentó poner a un lado sus miedos y pensar sólo en el placer que sabía que Gabrielle podía darle. Pero por más que lo intentara, no podía sentir placer. En lugar de eso, sólo sentía el pánico mientras comenzaba de nuevo a aumentar dentro de ella. Su vida dependía ahora de tener un orgasmo, y aún no se había sentido nunca tan lejos de tener uno. El chirriar de su respiración sonaba fuerte en sus oídos, y ahora cada respiración comenzó a sentirse como si pudiera ser la última. Reaparecieron las briznas de niebla, flotando a través de su campo de visión, y ya no podía sentir a Gabrielle tocándola. Con un repentino grito de frustración, apartó la mano de la bardo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Xena?-preguntó Gabrielle con voz asustada-. ¿Te he hecho daño? Estás toda temblorosa.

-Lo siento-Xena se las arregló para hablar-. Es sólo que no puedo... hacerlo. Esto no está... funcionando. No... puedo sentir... nada.

-¿No puedes sentir nada¿Quieres decir que te sientes entumecida?

-No... entumecida no-miró fijamente a Gabrielle, no sabiendo cómo explicar el terror que parecía cerca de estrangularla.

-¿No puedes sentir... placer¿Es eso?

Asintió.

Gabrielle apartó la mirada, contemplando el fuego, apretando con fuerza el dorso de la mano contra la boca. Pero después de unos instantes, se volvió de nuevo hacia Xena.

-Creo que la razón de que no esté funcionando es que ambas estamos demasiado asustadas-dijo-. Yo tengo miedo de perderte, y tú tienes miedo de... Bueno, no estoy segura de qué tienes miedo, pero puedo sentir el miedo y la tensión en tu cuerpo-se inclinó y tocó suavemente la cara de Xena-. ¿Qué es, cariño¿Tienes miedo de morir?

-No, de morir... no.

-¿De qué, entonces?

Xena vaciló.

-Tengo miedo de que te... culpes... si muero-dijo en voz baja.

Gabrielle no respondió, y Xena apartó la vista durante un momento, no queriendo ver la angustia en los ojos de su amante. Entonces, mordiéndose el labio, volvió la vista de nuevo-. Sólo... déjame ir, Gabrielle-rogó-. Por favor. No siento... dolor. Ésta no es... una forma tan mala... de morir-vio deslizarse una lágrima por la mejilla de Gabrielle y alzó la mano para apartarla-. Esto no es... culpa tuya-continuó, todavía luchando por respirar-. El veneno es... demasiado fuerte. No... puedo luchar más... estoy demasiado cansada-cayó otra lágrima, pero su amante todavía no hablaba-. Sólo... quédate conmigo-terminó Xena-. Sostenme. Esto no llevará... mucho.

Con un sollozo apagado, Gabrielle dejó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la guerrera y pasó un brazo alrededor de ella. Xena acarició suavemente el dorado cabello rojizo, sintiendo en la piel la humedad de las lágrimas de Gabrielle. Durante un rato, ninguna de las dos habló, pero luego Xena dijo-. Te amo... Gabrielle. No quiero... dejarte. Eres... mi familia... mi mejor amiga... mi amante-se detuvo mientras sentía sus propias lágrimas empezar a salir, en un hilillo silencioso, por las esquinas de sus ojos.

Gabrielle alzó la cabeza y miró a Xena. Su cara aún estaba húmeda del llanto, pero había una calma en sus ojos que no antes no había estado ahí-. Tienes razón, Xena-dijo en voz baja-. Tengo que dejarte ir-tragó fuerte-. Sólo que es tan difícil de hacer-terminó en un suspiro. Alzando la mano, apartó el pelo de la cara de Xena-. Tú también estás llorando¿verdad?-preguntó.

-Sí.

Con suaves dedos, secó las lágrimas, y luego tocó brevemente los labios de Xena con los suyos.

-Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que cruces al otro lado-dijo en voz baja-. Quiero hacerte el amor.

-Gabrielle...

-Shh-dijo rápidamente, deteniendo la protesta de Xena-. Quiero hacerte el amor, y no quiero que sea porque tengo que hacerlo, si no porque quiero. Porque quiero tocarte una última vez. Supongo que es algo egoísta. Pero es además un regalo que quiero darte. Quiero que mueras sabiendo lo mucho que te amo, y sintiéndolo con tu cuerpo. Quiero... Bueno¿recuerdas cómo decías que morirías como una mujer feliz si morías mientras hacíamos el amor?

Xena asintió.

-Quiero darte esa felicidad... si puedo de alguna forma. Por favor, Xena. Déjame hacer esto por ti. Déjame darte este último regalo.

Xena la contempló. ¿Estaba Gabrielle intentando engañarla para otro intento de deshacerse del veneno¿O era realmente lo que había dicho que era... un último regalo para su amante moribunda? Xena sabía que ya no era capaz de responder en modo alguno, pero si el tocarla de nuevo consolaba a Gabrielle, entonces ¿qué podía haber de malo?

-Está bien-dijo Xena en voz baja.

-¿De verdad¿Estás segura¿Me dejarás hacerlo por ti?

-Sí.

-Gracias-Gabrielle tomó aire y luego sonrió suavemente. Tomando la mano de Xena, la sostuvo contra su pecho por un momento-. Ahora-dijo-, quiero que cierres los ojos e intentes relajarte. Ya no tienes que luchar. Todas tus batallas han terminado-su voz comenzó a romperse, y se detuvo para tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.

Xena permanecía mirándola, poco dispuesta a cerrar los ojos y perder la que podía ser su última visión del rostro que tanto amaba.

Los ojos de Gabrielle encontraron los suyos y sostuvieron la mirada varios instantes.

-Cierra los ojos, amor-dijo finalmente-. Necesito que te relajes. Estaré justo a tu lado, hablándote y tocándote. No estarás sola. Y mi amor estará siempre contigo... incluso en el otro lado-puso su mano sobre los ojos de Xena-. Cierra ahora los ojos. Deja de luchar. Deja que tu cuerpo se relaje.

La guerrera suspiró suavemente mientras sentía la tensión comenzar a desaparecer lentamente de sus músculos. La mano de Gabrielle tocar suavemente su frente y acariciar su mejilla.

-No hay nada que temer ahora-dijo la bardo-. Voy a dejarte ir para que puedas cruzar al otro lado, y prometo que me culparé. No es culpa tuya o mía que esto haya pasado. Sólo tenemos que aceptarlo. Algún día volveremos a estar juntas. Sé que lo estaremos.

Mientras Gabrielle seguía hablando, una sensación de calma y paz creció en el alma de la guerrera. Poco a poco el miedo se desvaneció y su respiración se calmó un poco. Comenzó a sentir como si estuviera flotando, suspendida en algún lugar tranquilo donde ya nada importara realmente.

-Ahora voy a empezar a tocarte-dijo Gabrielle-, y si es incómodo o quieres que pare por cualquier motivo, sólo dilo, y lo haré. ¿Puedes sentirlo?

-Mmm-hmmm-murmuró Xena, mientras sentía una vez más la mano de Xena sobre su pecho, seguida por la calidez de sus labios que chupaban y tiraban de su pezón.

-¿Se siente bien?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Agradable-susurró Xena.

-Bien. Ahora sólo intenta centrarte en ese sentimiento. Sólo piensa en lo bien que se siente y en lo mucho que te amo. Estoy poniendo todo mi amor en cada toque. Sólo relájate y permítete sentirlo.

De nuevo los labios y la lengua de Gabrielle estaban sobre su pecho, suavemente, aún insistente. Y, para su sorpresa, Xena sintió la primera y tenue agitación del deseo, sintió sus pezones ponerse erectos y duros. Entonces, tras unos momentos, la mano de la bardo se deslizó entre las piernas de Xena, sus dedos deslizándose entre los sensibles pliegues de piel.

-Siente mi amor, Xena-susurró Gabrielle-. Nunca he amado a nadie del modo en que te amo a ti. Deja que tu cuerpo lo sienta. Siente mi amor por ti.

Y Xena lo sintió. Apartando el pensamiento de lo difícil que era respirar, se las arregló para centrarse en la ternura del toque de su amante. Tras un momento, se encontró con que su debilitado cuerpo estaba respondiendo de un modo que no había creído posible. Sensaciones placenteras comenzaron a moverse a través de ella, difundiéndose en suaves olas. Oyó un suave gemido y se dio cuenta de que había venido de sus propios labios.

-¿Xena¿Va todo bien?-preguntó Gabrielle en voz baja-. ¿Quieres que pare?

-No, no... pares-susurró Xena.

-De acuerdo. Sólo lo comprobaba-dijo Gabrielle. Se movió hacia abajo y Xena sintió una serie de suaves besos en el interior de sus muslos. Luego el dulce placer de nuevo, una suave caricia que pensó debía ser la lengua de Gabrielle. Gimió de nuevo mientras la sensación crecía, como un capullo abriéndose lentamente a la luz del sol, pétalo a pétalo, hasta que finalmente la llenó completamente. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse con débiles espasmos y gritó roncamente. Seguramente, pensó, nadie había tenido nunca una muerte más hermosa.

-¡Sí¡Xena, lo logramos!-oyó exclamar a Gabrielle. Y luego, tras un momento, añadió-. ¡El veneno está empezando a salir¡Puedo verlo¡Realmente es una visión extraña¡Es más o menos un verde amarillento¡Xena, échale un vistazo a esta cosa!

Pero la guerrera no podía mirar, ni siquiera podía moverse. Ésas fueron las últimas palabras que oyó mientras la niebla se arremolinaba a su alrededor, ahora ya no gris sino verdosa, e increíblemente espesa. Ocultándolo todo, le cortó la respiración, asfixiándola efectivamente. Intentó resistirse pero no podía. Su fuerza se había ido y la niebla era demasiado poderosa. Tiró de ella, arrastrándola fuera de su cuerpo, y en el momento en que finalmente se rindió a ella, se sintió repentina y maravillosamente libre... libre del dolor y del miedo, y libre de un cuerpo que ya no recordaba cómo moverse y respirar.

Dejó que la niebla se alzara y la llevara, sabiendo al fin cuál debía ser su destinación. En la distancia, apareció una luz, y se sintió llevada rápida e inevitablemente hacia ella. La luz señalaba la orilla del Río Estigio. Ahora lo sabía, sabía que la luz la guiaría en la barca De Caronte.

Con un sentimiento de paz y profundo alivio, permitió que la niebla la arrastrara hacia delante, más y más cerca de la luz. Casi estaba ahí, casi había alcanzado la orilla del río, cuando repentinamente una figura se avecinó en la neblina delante de ella. Era la figura de un espíritu, tal como era ella ahora, pero la reconoció inmediatamente.

-Ares-dijo, parándose de mala gana-. Creía que había terminado contigo.

Su risa se arremolinó a su alrededor como la niebla.

-Nunca terminarás conmigo, Xena-dijo-. Ya deberías saberlo.

Lo miró sin responder.

-Creíste que podrías vencerme-continuó-, pero estabas equivocada.

-Te vencí. Traje de vuelta a Gabrielle¿no?

-Sí, pero mira el precio que has pagado. Te estás muriendo, Xena¿o no te habías dado cuenta? Estás de camino al Tártaro, y nunca volverás a ver a tu pequeña amiga-se acercó a ella, y sintió el frío de su esencia.

-¿Desde cuando decides quién va al Tártaro?-exigió-. Creía que ese era el trabajo de Hades.

-Oh, así es, pero sé cómo funciona esto. Crees que unas cuantas buenas obras compensarán una vida de maldad, pero estás equivocada, Xena. La balanza se inclina demasiado del otro extremo. Me temo que sea el Tártaro para ti, querida¿y eso no es una vergüenza?

Sonrió con una sonrisa cínica, y Xena no respondió.

-Pero no es demasiado tarde¿sabes?-dijo entonces-. Aún puedo salvarte, devolverte a la vida. Sólo tienes que decir la palabra. Y ya que terminarás en el Tártaro de todos modos¿por qué no nos divertimos un poco antes de que vayas?-su figura permanecía delante de ella, pero su espíritu, ahora cálido y seductor, parecía rodearla y acariciarla-. Vuelve conmigo, Xena, y conquistaremos el mundo juntos-murmuró-. Sabes que es lo que quieres. Ésta es tu oportunidad.

-No, Ares, estás equivocado-dijo-. Tal vez quisiera conquistar el mundo una vez, pero ya no. ¡Ni ahora, ni nunca! Preferiría morir que volver contigo. No necesito que me salves. El amor de Gabrielle es todo lo que necesito. E incluso si paso el resto de la eternidad en el Tártaro, todavía sentiré ese amor. Lo llevaré conmigo para siempre-se movió hacia delante, decidida a forzar su paso delante de él-. Ahora aléjate de mí-dijo-, y déjame cruzar.

Pero en ese momento, oyó una voz, débilmente, como si viniera de muy lejos, y se detuvo a escuchar. Era la voz de Gabrielle, llamándola.

-¡Xena, te amo¡No me dejes¡Vuelve¡Xena, por favor, vuelve conmigo!

¿Volver¿Era posible volver? Pero incluso mientras la pregunta surgía en su mente, vio a Ares comenzar a alejarse y desaparecer en la neblina. También la luz fue haciéndose poco a poco menos brillante, apagándose mientras ahora deshacía el viaje a través de la niebla, de vuelta hacia Gabrielle.

Parecía moverse más y más rápido, impulsada por la voz de su amante, sintiendo los primeros suaves toques de los dedos de Gabrielle sobre su piel. Entonces, de repente, sintió toda la fuerza de las manos y la boca de Gabrielle, creando placer donde creía que toda sensación había muerto. La sensación se hizo más fuerte, y aún más fuerte, extendiéndose de su centro para rodearla completamente, haciendo que todo su cuerpo gimiera y se retorciera. Y cuando terminó, la niebla comenzó a disiparse, pasando entretanto del verde al gris y finalmente al apacible blanco de la nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**LA BÚSQUEDA DE LA MONTAÑA **por Eva Allen

**Título original:** Mountain Quest. **Traducción:** Kayra

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

_Si deseáis mandar vuestros comentarios a la autora del fic, por favor, tened en cuenta que es de habla inglesa._

_Aún cuando he tenido que cambiar algunas palabras o expresiones, adaptándolas al español, de modo que no sonaran raras o malsonantes, he procurado en todo momento mantener el sentido que le dio la autora._

_No obstante, si alguien cree que he cometido algún error en la traducción no dudéis en comunicármelo mediante review._

_Bueno, aquí os dejo con el fic traducido, espero que disfrutéis con su lectura tanto como yo lo hice traduciéndolo. _

DISCLAIMERS: Los personajes de Xena y Gabrielle, junto con otros que hayan aparecido en la serie de televisión XENA: La PRINCESA GUERRERA, son propiedad exclusiva de MCA/UNIVERSAL y Renaissance Pictures. Su uso en esta historia no constituye un intento del autor de conseguir un beneficio o de infringir en modo alguno el copyright existente. La interpretación de los personajes en esta historia es simplemente obra del autor. El copyright de este fanfiction pertenece a Eva Allen, Marzo de 1998.

Las críticas constructivas y/o las puras alabanzas son siempre bienvenidas. Escribidme a AVISADOS: Esta historia incluye la representación de sexo entre dos mujeres adultas y con consentimiento mutuo. Si esto te ofende, por favor encuentra otra cosa para leer.

ADVERTENCIA DE VIOLENCIA: No más que en el promedio de un episodio de XWP.

**SÉPTIMA PARTE**

Xena abrió los ojos algo más tarde, sorprendida de encontrarse contemplando el techo de la cabaña de Elkton. Por lo visto no había muerto después de todo. La habitación estaba más oscura de lo que había estado anteriormente. Un agonizante fuego daba una pequeña luz, pero sobre la mesa ardían alegremente una lámpara de aceite y varias velas. Había un tenue olor acre en el aire que Xena no podía identificar. Sus oídos captaron el suave crepitar del fuego y el mugido de una vaca en el jardín. Pero, salvo por esos sonidos, todo estaba en silencio.

Volviendo su cabeza a un lado, vio a Gabrielle, sentada en el suelo cerca de ella, con las rodillas en el pecho y la cabeza descansando sobre ellas. El pelo dorado esparcido ocultando su rostro. Xena sacón su mano de la piel de carnero que aún la cubría y tocó el brazo de su amante.

-Gabrielle-dijo suavemente.

La bardo levantó la cabeza y sonrió. No dijo nada, pero la alegría en sus ojos lo dijo todo.

-Lo lograste-dijo Xena, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amante-. Me salvaste.

-Sí, supongo que lo hice-dijo Gabrielle, y tomó la mano de Xena entre las suyas-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco bastante mejor. Es sorprendente lo que se diferencia el ser capaz de respirar.

Gabrielle sonrió ampliamente y apretó la mano de Xena.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?-preguntó.

-¿Mi brazos?-Xena lo consideró un instante-. Bueno, ahora que lo dices, duele.

-¡Eso es bueno, Xena¡El dolor es bueno! Significa que la sensibilidad ha vuelto-Gabrielle alargó la mano y destapó el brazo derecho de la guerrera-. ¿Puedes moverlo?-preguntó.

Xena alzó su brazo lentamente, flexionando los dedos con cautela.

-Está un poco entumecido, pero no debería llevar mucho para ponerlo en forma-dijo con una sonrisa. Luego, alzando el brazo un poco más arriba, estudió la venda justo encima del codo-. ¿Qué me has hecho?-preguntó.

-Oh. Eso es donde corté tu brazo para sacar el veneno. Aún no lo cosido, así que ten cuidado. Primero quería asegurarme de que saliera cada gota de veneno.

-Buena idea-dijo Xena mientras depositaba su brazo de nuevo sobre el colchón de paja-. ¿Dónde está Elkton?

-Ha ido a ordeñar la vaca y a ocuparse de los demás animales.

-¿Cuánto hace que se fue?

-Creo que no mucho. Salió poco antes de que te despertaras.

-Bien-dijo Xena, moviéndose a una posición sentada-. Ayúdame a vestirme antes de que vuelva.

Gabrielle puso las manos sobre los hombros de la guerrera.

-Xena¿estás segura de que te sientes como para incorporarte?-preguntó-. Ya sabes que no hace mucho yacías ahí casi muerta.

-Lo sé, pero realmente me siento mucho más fuerte ahora-dijo Xena. Estaré bien. No es como si fuera a dar volteretas o algo así, y prometo tumbarme de nuevo si me canso-sonrió y acercó a Gabrielle para un rápido beso.

-De acuerdo-dijo la bardo con una sonrisa de rendición-, pero no te excedas-alcanzó los cueros de Xena y ayudó a la guerrera a ponérselos. Luego, arrodillándose detrás de ella, comenzó a anudarle la prenda.

Esto pareció tomar más tiempo del habitual, y cuando los cordones estuvieron atados, Xena pudo notar que las manos de su amante estaban temblando.

-Gabrielle¿qué sucede?-preguntó, volviendo la cabeza para mirar atrás.

Gabrielle no respondió, pero en lugar de eso pasó estrechamente los brazos alrededor de Xena y enterró la cara en el oscuro pelo de la guerrera. Xena sintió más que escuchó los sollozos que sacudían el cuerpo de la bardo.

-Eh-dijo suavemente, y apartó las manos de Gabrielle. Volviéndose, puso una mano bajo la barbilla de la joven mujer y alzó su rostro hacia la luz-. ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó-. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Estaba tan asustada-dijo Gabrielle en voz baja-. Creí que te perdería.

Xena rodeó a su amante con los brazos y la acercó.

-Lo sé, cariño, pero ahora todo eso ha terminado-dijo, acariciando suavemente el dorado pelo rojizo-. De algún modo nos hemos librado por los pelos otra vez, y aún estamos vivitas y coleando, así que sólo disfrutémoslo¿vale?

Gabrielle estrechó su agarre sobre Xena y apretó la cara contra el cuello de la guerrera.

-Realmente pensé que podía dejarte ir-dijo-. Acepté que estabas muriendo, pero sólo quería tocarte. Y cuando respondiste a mi toque, comencé a tener esperanzas de nuevo. Entonces tuviste ese orgasmo y creí de verdad que te pondrías bien-paró de hablar y se apartó para mirar a Xena-. Pero después de eso, simplemente dejaste de respirar y no podía encontrarte el pulso-. Creí...-tragó fuerte-. Creí que estabas muerta-terminó en un suspiro.

-Creo que lo estaba-dijo Xena en voz baja, mientras tomaba a Gabrielle de nuevo entre sus brazos-. O por lo menos casi lo estuve. Llegué hasta las orillas del Estigia, pero no crucé.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, un par de cosas evitaron que lo hiciera. En primer lugar, apareció Ares.

-¿Ares?-dijo Gabrielle, alzando la vista-. Supongo que se ofreció a salvarte sólo si volvías a él.

-Acertaste-dijo Xena con una sonrisa-. Me dijo que iba a ir al Tártaro y que nunca te vería de nuevo. Dijo que más me valía volver a conquistar el mundo con él, ya que de todos modos iba a ir al Tártaro.

-¿Cómo sabía a dónde ibas a ir? Creía que eso era tarea de Hades.

-Lo es. Creo que sólo estaba intentando asustarme. De todos modos, le dije que preferiría morir que volver con él-hizo una pausa lo bastante larga para besar la parte superior de la cabeza de Gabrielle-. Y además le dije que incluso si estuviera separada de ti para siempre, todavía llevaría tu amor en mi corazón.

-¡Sí, Xena!-dijo Gabrielle, incorporándose de nuevo-. Eso es exactamente lo que estaba intentando decirte. Seguí diciéndolo una y otra vez, pero no sabía si podías oírme.

-Lo hice, te escuché. Supongo que simplemente no me di cuenta hasta ese momento de lo cierto que era. En todo caso, tan pronto como se lo dije a Ares, comencé a oír de nuevo tu voz, y fue como si estuviera siendo atraída hacia ti-sonrió y alzó la mano para secar las lágrimas restantes de los ojos de su amante.

-Xena, después de que regresaras-dijo Gabrielle, dudando un poco-, tuviste otro orgasmo. ¿Lo sabías?

-Sí, fue agradable-dijo con media sonrisa-. Pero eso es lo último que recuerdo.

-Bueno, después de eso sabía que ibas a ponerte bien porque el veneno estaba fluyendo fuera de ti, y de nuevo estabas respirando normalmente. Justo al final, llamé a Elkton para que me ayudara. Ese pobre hombre. Estaba tan preocupado por ti, Xena. Estaba sentado fuera en el umbral, viéndose tan triste y rezando. Deberías haber visto iluminarse su rostro cuando le dije que vivirías. Pasó dentro y sostuvo tu brazo mientras lo cortaba para verter el veneno. Entonces lo quemamos todo. Todavía puedes olerlo un poco.

-Sí, noté el olor cuando me desperté.

Gabrielle alzó la mano para rozar la mejilla de Xena.

-Estoy tan contenta de que estés viva-susurró.

-Yo también-dijo Xena, inclinándose hacia delante para besar a su amante. Y mientras sus labios se hallaban juntos, pensó que era uno de los besos más dulces de los que nunca había conocido. No estaban seguras de cuánto tiempo duro éste, pero las dos mujeres se separaron cuando escucharon un ruido fuera. Miraron expectantes a la puerta, pero ésta no se abrió, por lo que tras un momento Xena volvió a pasar ambos brazos alrededor de Gabrielle. Sostuvo apretadamente a la joven mujer contra ella, respirando la cálida esencia del pelo dorado-. Es agradable ser capaz de abrazar con ambos brazos-murmuró.

-Mmm-hmmm-correspondió Gabrielle-. Y además es agradable ser capaz de besarte sin preocuparme de si te estoy ahogando.

Xena sonrió en el pelo de Gabrielle y la sostuvo durante varios momentos más, luego dijo:

-Odio romper esta pequeña fiesta de amor, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que estoy realmente sedienta. ¿Crees que hay algo de agua en la casa?

-Oh, sí, la hay. Elkton trajo un par de cubos de agua del pozo mientras estábamos limpiando el veneno. Estoy segura de que queda algo. Te la traeré-se puso en pie y fue hacia el cubo puesto en el suelo cerca de las estanterías que sostenían el material de cocina de Elkton.

Tan pronto como se fue, Xena se puso lentamente en pie, moviéndose algo rígidamente, y agarrándose al respaldo de una de las sillas para apoyarse.

-Xena-dijo Gabrielle, mientras le traía el cazo goteante a la guerrera-, no creo...

-Gabrielle, déjame ser el juez-dijo Xena, aceptando el agua-. No voy a estar en pie por mucho tiempo porque todavía me siento un poco tambaleante, pero ya no estoy mareada. Y no voy a desmayarme. Te lo prometo-le guiñó un ojo y luego alzó el cazo hasta su boca y lo vertió rápidamente.

-De acuerdo-dijo la bardo con una suave sonrisa-. Supongo que estoy siendo un poco sobreprotectora-alzó la mano para secar el agua que goteaba por la barbilla de Xena-. ¿Quieres más?

-Sí, si no te importa.

-Cualquier cosa por la Princesa Guerrera-dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa. Pero mientras comenzaba a regresar hacia el cubo, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió.

Las mujeres se volvieron para ver a Elkton allí de pie, con una cesta de huevos en una mano y un cubo de leche en la otra.

-¡Qué visión tan hermosa es esta!-dijo en voz baja, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. Cerró la puerta y cruzó la habitación. Luego, poniendo los huevos y la leche sobre la mesa, tomó la mano de la guerrera entre las suyas-. ¡Xena!-exclamó-. ¡Te ves mucho mejor!

-También me siento mucho mejor, puedo asegurártelo.

-Es como un milagro-dijo, sacudiendo de nuevo la cabeza-. Realmente creía que estaríamos junto a tu pira funeraria esta noche.

-Sí, bueno, en cierto modo yo pensé lo mismo-dijo Xena, sonriendo-, pero algunas veces las cosas salen mejor de lo que creías que lo harían. Una vez más te debo la vida, Elkton. La mía y la de Gabrielle. Ésa es una deuda que tardaré en olvidar.

-No, no, no-protestó-. No me debes nada. Ahí está la única a quien deberías darle las gracias-dijo, señalando hacia Gabrielle-. Ella te salvó, no yo. Y tú la salvaste a ella en la montaña. Raras veces he visto semejante y maravillosa devoción entre dos personas.

Xena miró a Gabrielle y sonrió.

La joven mujer se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Elkton.

-Aunque fue tu sabiduría y conocimiento lo que hizo todo posible-dijo-. Creo que es sobre lo que Xena está hablando.

-Bueno, me alegra que pudiera ayudar-dijo, alzando la mano para sujetar la mano de Gabrielle mientras aún sostenía la de Xena. Sonrió anchamente, primero a una de ellas y luego a la otra. Tras un momento, liberó sus manos y rápidamente pasó su manga por sus ojos-. ¿Queréis algo de leche?-preguntó-. Es rica y fresca. ¿Qué hay de ti, Xena?

-¡Sí, me encantaría un poco!

-Sólo déjame coger una taza-tomó una taza de arcilla de la estantería, la metió en el cubo de leche y se la tendió a la guerrera.

-Mmm, es tan cálida y dulce-dijo Xena, relamiendo la leche de su labio superior-. No conseguimos leche fresca cada día. Es un verdadero regalo.

-Gabrielle¿tú también quieres un poco?-preguntó Elkton, alcanzando ya otra taza.

-¡Sí, por favor!-dijo, luego deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Xena y le dijo-. ¿Por qué no te sientas, cariño? Me pareces un poco tambaleante.

Xena sonrió y se dejó caer sobre la silla que Gabrielle había sacado.

-Mi curandera ha hablado-dijo-. Debo obedecer.

Elkton rió mientras le tendía la taza de leche a Gabrielle, luego se agachó para enrollar el colchón de paja y dejarlo a un lado.

-¿Qué tal si os preparo algo de cenar?-dijo-. ¿Alguien tiene hambre?

-Estoy muerta de hambre-dijo Xena en seguida.

-Tienes que estarlo. No has comido nada en todo el día-dijo Gabrielle-. Y creo que yo misma podría ser capaz de comer un poco-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Bien-dijo Elkton, buscando en la cesta de huevos-. Podría batir estos huevos con cebollas y quizás algo de queso. ¿Suena como algo que podríais comer?

-Suena estupendo-dijo Gabrielle-. Te ayudaré.

-No, sólo siéntate-dijo, alejándola con la mano-. No necesito ayuda, y las dos debéis descansar después de todo por lo que habéis pasado hoy. Mirad-añadió, tomando una barra de pan oscuro de la estantería y desenvolviéndola-. Esto debería calmaros el hambre hasta que los huevos estén listos-dejó el pan sobre la mesa, junto con una vasija de mantequilla y una pequeña tabla de madera.

-¡Gracias, Elkton!-exclamó Xena, agarrando el pan y arrancando un considerable pedazo. Luego le tendió la barra a Gabrielle-. Siéntate-le dijo-. Relájate. Come algo de pan.

La bardo tomó el pan y por un momento lo sostuvo pensativamente.

-Estaba pensando-dijo-, que si Elkton no necesita mi ayuda, quizás podría adelantarme y coserte el brazo ahora. ¿O preferirías esperar hasta después de que comamos?

Xena se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora está bien-dijo, con la boca ya llena de abundante pan untado con mantequilla-. O más tarde. No me importa.

-Entonces creo que lo haremos ahora-dijo Gabrielle, dejando el pan sobre la mesa-. Elkton¿dónde pusiste nuestras alforjas cuando las metiste?

-Sólo las dejé en el suelo junto a la cama-dijo, luego se volvió hacia las cebollas enlazadas que colgaban de la viga y cortó dos.

Gabrielle miró a su alrededor, aparentemente confundida.

-¿Dónde está la cama?-le susurró a Xena.

-Está en la pequeña habitación de allí-dijo la guerrera señalando-. Simplemente atraviesa la entrada con la cortina.

La bardo se apresuró, y Xena alcanzó otra pieza de pan, entonces notó la mirada perpleja de Elkton.

-Gabrielle no recuerda nada de lo que pasó mientras estaba bajo el hechizo de Ares-le contó-. Es por eso que no sabe dónde estaba la habitación.

El Místico puso las cebollas y una tabla de cortar sobre la mesa, luego retiró una silla y se sentó.

-¿Así que no recuerda estar aquí antes¿O conocerme?

-No.

-¿Y no recuerda tu lucha con la serpiente?

-No, nada antes de comer las hojas de kaya-Xena alzó la vista y sonrió mientras Gabrielle volvía con el equipo de costura y un cepillo de pelo-. Le estaba contando a Elkton que no recuerdas mucho de lo que pasó después de que fueras drogada.

-Sí, es cierto-le dijo Gabrielle a Elkton con una sonrisa avergonzada-. De hecho, eso me hace sentir algo tonta-dejó la bolsa con la aguja y el hilo sobre la mesa, luego se puso detrás de Xena y comenzó a cepillar el oscuro pelo con largas y suaves caricias, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para deshacer las enredinas.

-Bueno, Gabrielle-dijo Elkton mientras pelaba hábilmente una de las cebollas-. Sé cómo se siente cuando tu memoria no va bien. Pero por lo menos tú tienes una buena excusa. En mi caso, simplemente me hago viejo-entonces, antes de que ninguna de las dos mujeres pudiera responder, continuó-. Ahora, no sé a ti-dijo, alzando la vista hacia Gabrielle-, pero me gustaría mucho escuchar la historia de cómo Xena mató a la serpiente. Eso si tiene ganas de contarla.

Miró a la guerrera esperanzadoramente y ella se rió.

-Bueno, Gabrielle es la verdadera contadora de historias aquí, y ya ha oído la historia, así que quizás lo contará ella.

-Sólo lo escuché una vez y era una versión bastante poco precisa-respondió la bardo-. Así que me gustaría escucharla de nuevo. ¿Por favor, Xena?

-De acuerdo-coincidió Xena de mala gana-. Ahora que Gabrielle me ha puesto presentable, supongo que le debo una historia-agradeció a la bardo con una sonrisa, luego se puso rápidamente en la boca un último bocado de pan, lo masticó y lo tragó. Un largo trago de leche sirvió para hacerlo bajar.

Mientras tanto, Gabrielle terminó de cepillar el pelo de la guerrera y se sentó a su lado.

-Pon el brazo sobre la mesa-dijo. Luego desenrolló cuidadosamente el vendaje.

-Buena incisión-dijo Xena, observando la herida de su brazo-. Muy limpia y sencilla.

-Hizo un buen trabajo¿verdad?-preguntó Elkton-. Y tampoco tuvo que cortar muy hondo. El veneno estaba justo ahí, bajo la piel.

-Te dije que tenía muchas habilidades-dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un trozo de hilo de la bobina.

-Sí, pero en ese momento creí que estabas hablando de otra cosa-dijo Xena, arqueando una ceja.

-Sólo cuenta la historia-dijo Gabrielle.

Xena rió y tomó otro sorbo de leche, luego respiró tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó, cambiando su cara en una expresión más apropiada para la narración de historias.

-Iniciamos nuestro viaje al alba-dijo-. Gabrielle y yo guiamos a Argo por el accidentado sendero de la montaña. Al principio estaba tan oscuro que apenas podíamos ver hacia dónde íbamos-luego habló sobre el ataque de los guerreros de Hera y de cómo mató a uno de ellos, pero evitó que Gabrielle matara a ningún otro. Hizo todo lo posible por mantener la mente centrada en la historia para no notar la afilada punta de la aguja agujereándole el brazo. Y para cuando comenzó a narrar cómo había convencido a Gabrielle para recorrer con ella el resto del camino montaña arriba, las puntadas de la herida estaban hechas. La bardo se reclinó en la silla y dedicó toda su atención a escuchar. Elkton también escuchaba atentamente, cortando mientras las cebollas y el queso, y luego cascando los huevos en un cuenco grande.

Xena prosiguió a describir la batalla contra la serpiente, agregando esta vez unos cuantos detalles más, pero terminando como había hecho antes, diciendo que había resbalado y así fue como la serpiente había escapado para morderla.

-La estrangulé con la mano izquierda-dijo-, y deberías haber visto cómo se sacudía y colgaba. Pero la agarré con rigidez hasta que ahogué toda respiración-sonrió lúgubremente-. Después de eso, mi brazo derecho se insensibilizó totalmente y no pude moverlo más.

Haciendo de nuevo una pausa para tomar otro trago, vio a Elkton poner una sartén-araña de hierro sobre las brasas y echarle una gran cucharada de grasa.

-Xena-dijo Gabrielle-, hay algo en esta historia que no entiendo.

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno, dijiste que tenías a la serpiente atrapada con el bastón bifurcado y casi ibas a hacerte con ella, y entonces resbalaste.

-Correcto.

-Pero¿por qué¿Por qué resbalaste? No es propio de ti el ser descuidad en un momento como ese. No puedo creer que simplemente "resbalaras". ¿Hay más en esta historia de lo que nos estás contando?

Xena guardó silencio, considerando el efecto que podría tener sobre Gabrielle si se enteraba del papel que había tenido.

Pero antes de que pudiera decidirse, la bardo, como si le leyera la mente, dijo:

-Y no has dicho mucho de lo que estaba haciendo todo ese tiempo. Me dijiste que podrías necesitar mi ayuda para luchar contra la serpiente¿pero realmente me dejaste ayudar en algún momento?

-Por supuesto que lo hice. Fuiste una gran ayuda. Me sostuviste cosas, como mi látigo, y me diste todo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Eso es todo lo que hice?-preguntó Gabrielle incrédulamente.

-Bueno, sí, yo... no podía dejar que te acercaras demasiado. No podía arriesgarme haciendo que la serpiente te mordiera.

-¿Así que estaba absolutamente contenta sólo dándote cosas?

-No, no exactamente. Te aburriste al cabo de un rato y comenzaste a hablar acerca de regresar al campamento. Pero justo después de eso, finalmente me las arreglé para atrapar a la serpiente... y estrangularla.

Hubo un sonido fuerte y chisporroteante cuando Elkton vertió los huevos en la sartén y comenzó a batirlos.

-Mmm, eso huele maravilloso-dijo Xena-. ¡Estoy tan hambriento que creo que me podría comer un caballo! Pero no a Argo-añadió rápidamente.

-Xena, no cambies de tema-dijo Gabrielle-. Todavía no nos has contado como resbalaste después de haber atrapado a la serpiente.

La guerrea miró a su amiga por un momento, luego notó que Elkton la estaba mirando, con una mirada expectante en su cara.

Suspiró.

-Resbalé-dijo-, porque en ese momento en que casi tenía mis manos sobre la serpiente, cogiste mi espada y dijiste que ibas a ayudarme a haciendo trizas a la criatura-se detuvo y respiró hondo-. Te dije que no lo hicieras, pero aún así comenzaste a blandir la espada y tuve que usar la mano izquierda para detenerte. Ahí es cuando la serpiente se liberó y me mordió.

Gabrielle miró a Xena fijamente, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Por unos instantes no habló, pero finalmente dijo:

-¿No sabía que tenías que matar a la serpiente sin derramar su sangre?

-Sí, te lo dije, pero no estoy segura de si te dije el porqué.

-Pero¿sabía que no podías usar la espada para matarla?

-Sí, estoy segura de que eso te lo dije.

-Entonces soy responsable de que fueras mordida-dijo Gabrielle en voz baja-. Fue todo culpa mía. Casi te maté.

-No, Gabrielle, no fue culpa tuya-dijo Xena, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de su amante-. No eras tú la que estabas arriba de la montaña. Era otra... una persona de la creación de Ares. De hecho, hubo momentos cuando te miraba a los ojos en los que podría haber jurado que veía al mismo Ares devolviéndome la mirada. Quería que fallara en mi búsqueda para salvarte, y trató de detenerme usándote contra mí. ¿No lo ves?

-Creo... creo que sí, pero... no lo sé. Aún siento que, de algún modo, es culpa mía.

-No es culpa tuya-dijo Xena de nuevo-. No pienses eso ni por un instante.

-Tiene razón¿sabes?-dijo Elkton-. No eres responsable, Gabrielle-sacó la sartén de las brasas y de la solera del hogar. Luego miró a la bardo-. La joven mujer que Xena trajo aquí hace dos días era una persona muy diferente de la que hoy se sienta a mi mesa-dijo-. Esa Gabrielle era egoísta y grosera y no parecía preocuparse por nadie ni por nada. Encontré difícil de creer que esa fuera la amiga por la que Xena había arriesgado su vida en el pasadizo del sueño-le sonrió y se volvió para bajar tres platos del estante-. Pero la Gabrielle que descendió de la montaña... Esa Gabrielle es una persona maravillosa y cariñosa, llena de dedicación y preocupación hacia los demás-llenó un plato de huevos y lo puso delante de ella-. Esa Gabrielle jamás podría haber sido responsable de que Xena fuera mordida.

Xena apretó la mano de su amante.

-Espero que estés escuchándolo-dijo-, porque ni yo misma podría haberlo dicho mejor.

-Sí, estoy escuchando-dijo Gabrielle. Sonrió y a cambio apretó la mano de Xena-. Ahora me siento mejor.

Elkton dejó un plato humeante delante de Xena.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa-, y no me refiero sólo a los huevos.

-Ha sido un placer-respondió-. Ahora comed, antes de que se os enfríe la comida.

Llenó su propio plato y sirvió una copa de vino para cada uno. Entonces tres personas hambrientas comenzaron a comer y no hubo más conversación durante varios minutos.

-Esto está tan bueno-dijo finalmente Gabrielle.

-Oh, no es nada en realidad-dijo Elkton-. Cualquiera puede batir huevos.

-Cualquiera salvo Xena, quizás-dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa taimada.

La guerrera la miró ferozmente.

Elkton miró de una a la otra y luego se rió.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso-continuó-, espero que os quedéis por unos días para que pueda hacer algo de auténtica cocina. No hemos tenido mucha ocasión para una visita, y siempre me alegra tener compañía.

Gabrielle miró a Xena.

-Oh¿podemos quedarnos?-preguntó ansiosamente-. Te daría ocasión de descansar y me gustaría escuchar algo sobre el trabajo de Elkton como Místico.

Xena sonrió y miró a Elkton.

-Bueno, no hay un sitio en particular al que tengamos que ir por un tiempo, por lo que nos encantaría quedarnos-dijo-. Tú y Gabrielle podéis intercambiar secretos de cocina, y quizás yo pueda practicar un poco de pesca o caza para traerte algo de carne extra que secar para este invierno.

-Oh, no tienes que hacerlo-dijo-. Me alegro simplemente con tener compañía.

-Harías mejor en dejarla que lo hiciera-dijo Gabrielle, inclinándose cerca de Elkton y hablando en un tono de voz confidencial-. Se aburrirá rápidamente si tiene que sentarse y escucharnos hablar sobre cocina.

-De acuerdo, Xena-dijo con una sonrisa-. Acepto tu oferta.

-Bien-dijo la guerrera-. ¿Hay más vino?

-Sí, por supuesto-dijo, alcanzando la jarra-. También hay uvas e higos, y estaré encantado de freír más huevos si queréis.

-No para mí-dijo Xena-. Tomaré sólo algo de fruta y luego creo que estaré satisfecha.

-Yo también-dijo Gabrielle-. Pero, Elkton, quería preguntarte¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar? Xena me contó que serviste una comida deliciosa cuando estuvimos aquí antes. ¡Desearía poder recordar haberla comido!

-Bueno, se me ocurre una idea-dijo Elkton, riendo-. Si Xena puede cazar algunas perdices más, probablemente pueda recrear esa comida para ti. Y de cómo aprendí a cocinar, bueno, solía gustarme mirar a mi esposa preparar la comida, y después de que murió, tuve que hacerla yo mismo, por lo que comencé experimentando e intentando comprender cómo se había hecho.

-¿Cuándo murió tu esposa?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Oh, fue hace mucho tiempo. Creo que ahora hace unos treinta años. Murió durante el parto.

-¿También murió el bebé?-preguntó Xena en voz baja.

-Sí, desgraciadamente, así fue-dijo Elkton-. Y habíamos perdido a nuestro primer hijo cerca de un año antes por unas fiebres, por lo que fue una época difícil para mí.

Gabrielle alzó la mano y la puso sobre la suya por un momento.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo-. Es una historia tan triste.

Él le sonrió.

-Bueno, la mayoría de nosotros conoce la pena si vivimos lo suficiente-dijo-. E incluso aunque en ese momento es doloroso, creo que al final es una forma de hacernos más humanos de algún modo... más capaces de ayudar a los demás-empujó un cuenco grande por la mesa en dirección a ellas-. Ahora, aquí tenéis algo de fruta-añadió.

-Gracias-dijo Xena y agarró un racimo de uvas.

-¿Así que nunca volviste a casarte?-preguntó Gabrielle, alcanzando un higo.

-No. Supongo que podría haberlo hecho, bastante fácilmente, pero no estaba seguro de que nunca pudiera volver a amar del mismo modo. Y en cualquier caso, en esa época comencé a involucrarme con los Místicos. Me convertí en un sacerdote y ese trabajo se convirtió en el centro de mi vida, más que la familia.

-Debes haber mucho a tu esposa-le dijo Gabrielle-. ¿Cómo la conociste?

-Simplemente crecimos juntos, justo aquí en la misma pequeña aldea. Nunca salimos a ver el mundo, como vosotras hacéis-sonrió, luego preguntó-¿Qué hay de ti y Xena¿Cómo os conocisteis?

-¡Oh, esa es una historia maravillosa-exclamó Gabrielle-. ¿Te gustaría oírla?

-¡Me encantaría!-dijo.

Gabrielle miró a Xena.

-¿Te importa si la cuento ahora?-preguntó-. ¿O quieres que me espere hasta que te hayas ido a cazar o algo?

Xena escupió algunos granos de uva y sonrió extensamente.

-No, sigue adelante-dijo-. De hecho me gustaría oírla porque, da la casualidad de que tuve que contarte la misma historia hace unos días cuando no tenías recuerdos, y quiero averiguar si lo hice bien.

Gabrielle se rió.

-Normalmente a Xena no le gusta andar cerca cuando cuento historias sobre ella-le dijo a Elkton-. Dice que exagero demasiado.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo el Místico, sonriendo mientras rellenaba las copas de vino.

Xena se reclinó en la silla y sorbió el líquido rojo oscuro. Se sentía gratamente cansada y maravillosamente contenta, mirando el modo en que la luz de la vela jugueteaba sobre la cara y pelo de su amante, y escuchando el tono emotivo de la voz de Gabrielle. Raras veces la vida parecía tan dulce y completa como en ese mismo momento. Pero si nunca hubiera conocido a esa joven chica de Potedaia¿entonces qué¿Cómo habría sido de diferente su vida¿Seguiría siquiera viva todavía? Hoy Gabrielle le había salvado la vida, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Al final¿quién podía realmente comprender como trabajaban las Parcas para tejer el tapiz de la existencia?

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Xena no se dio cuenta de que Gabrielle había terminado de hablar hasta que oyó decir a Elkton:

-Tenías razón. Ha sido una historia maravillosa.

-Bueno, hay muchas más de donde ha salido esa-dijo Xena, sonriendo-. Y estoy segura de que saldrán con un poco de estímulo-le guiñó un ojo a Gabrielle, luego levantó su copa y la apuró-. Ahora, si me disculpáis, creo que me acostaré.

Gabrielle alcanzó y estrechó su mano.

-Adelántate, cariño-dijo-. Iré tan pronto como haya ayudado a limpiar a Elkton.

-Vete a la cama, Gabrielle-dijo rápidamente-. Puedo ocuparme de limpiar. Si hubiera pasado por todo lo que habéis pasado vosotras hoy, estaría en la cama desde hace rato.

-No, insisto en ayudar-dijo Gabrielle-. Era conocida como una de las mejores friegaplatos de Potedaia, y tengo una reputación que mantener.

-Bueno-dijo Xena, riendo mientras se ponía en pie-. ¡Esa es una historia que nunca antes había oído!

-Oh¿olvidé contártela?

-Sí, lo hiciste. ¡Especialmente todas esas noches en que me hiciste lavar los platos!-se inclinó y besó a Gabrielle en la parte superior de la cabeza-. Pero me aseguraré de recordarlo en el futuro-añadió-. Buenas noches, Elkton.

-Buenas noches, Xena. Y que tengas dulces sueños.

-Gracias-dijo, persistiendo su mano por un momento sobre el hombro de Gabrielle. Entonces cruzó la habitación y se sumergió en la alcoba tapada por la cortina. Desatando sus cueros, se los sacó y se subió a la cama. Las mantas se sentían frías contra su piel desnuda, y mientras yacía esperando a que el calor de su cuerpo las calentara, oyó los murmullos de voces y los suaves sonidos de la otra habitación. Tras un rato, cerró los ojos y vagó en el tranquilo reino en algún lugar entre el sueño y la vigilia. Pero tan pronto como oyó los pasos de Gabrielle en la habitación, Xena abrió de nuevo los ojos-. Estoy despierta-dijo en voz baja.

-Creía que ya estarías dormida.

-No, te esperaba-miró la silueta de su amante contra la cortina mientras desataba su corpiño y se lo sacaba con un movimiento de hombros, luego se desató la falda y salió de ella. Xena retiró las mantas mientras Gabrielle se dirigía a la cama.

-Es algo estrecha¿no?-susurró la bardo.

-Sí, pero de ese modo tenemos una buena excusa para dormir bien arrimadas.

-Como si necesitásemos una-rió Gabrielle mientras se deslizaba bajo las mantas.

Xena se arrimó a su amante, rodeándola con el brazo derecho.

-Sólo ten cuidado con mi brazo-dijo.

-Oh. Cierto. ¿Te duele, Xena¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de corteza de sauce?

-No. Estoy bien. Duele un poco, pero sin duda no lo suficiente como para mantenerme despierta.

-De acuerdo. ¿Tienes los pies calientes?

-Sí, están bien-dijo Xena con una sonrisa, mientras hacía cosquillas con los dedos de los pies en la parte inferior de los pies de Gabrielle.

-¡Eh¡Para!-exclamó Gabrielle en voz baja.

Xena obedeció, riendo mientras enterraba la cara en el cuello de su compañera y aspiraba su suave fragancia. Durante unos momentos, ninguna de las dos habló, luego Xena dijo:

-Fue toda una proeza de hacer el amor lo que hiciste hoy.

-Mmm, estuve bien¿verdad?-dijo Gabrielle, pasando ligeramente los dedos por el pecho de Xena.

Xena se alzó sobre un codo y luego se inclinó de modo que sus labios estuviesen casi tocando los de Gabrielle.

-Estuviste excelente-susurró, bajando su boca para cubrir la de la bardo. El beso fue dulce y profundo, pero tras un corto rato, Xena se separó suavemente-. Estoy demasiado cansada por esta noche-dijo, depositando un ligero beso sobre la mejilla de Gabrielle-, pero quiero que sepas que tan pronto como haya descansado, intentaré devolver por completo lo que has hecho hoy.

-Lo esperaré ansiosa-murmuró la bardo-. Pero te debía una¿sabes?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Lo has olvidado¿Cuando estábamos haciendo el amor en la posada y fuimos interrumpidas y dijiste "Sólo recuerda quién estaba haciendo qué a quien"?

Xena rió.

-Sí, había olvidado todo eso. Bueno, aún te devolveré el favor muy pronto-dijo. Luego depositó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Gabrielle.

En la otra habitación, oyó a Elkton desenrollar de nuevo el colchón de paja delante del fuego. Luego apagó las luces, una por una, y la casa se sumió en una silenciosa oscuridad.

-¿Xena?-susurró Gabrielle.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Recuerdas cuando llegué a ti en ese sueño?

-Sí¿cómo lo hiciste, por cierto?

-No lo sé exactamente. Simplemente me di cuenta de algún modo de que podía, así que lo hice. En cualquier caso, me estaba preguntando... ¿si todo esto no hubiera salido del modo en que lo hizo, me habrías matado, como te pedí?

-Quizás-dijo Xena en voz baja-. Pero creo que habría sido lo más difícil que habría hecho nunca.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "quizás"? Xena, me lo prometiste.

Xena se alzó de nuevo, pero no podía ver la cara de su amante en la oscuridad.

-Prometí que lo haría si no había otra manera-dijo-, pero yo también tenia otro plan.

-¿Cuál era?

-No va a gustarte.

-Dímelo, Xena. ¿Cuál era?

-Era regresar con Ares...

Gabrielle respiró bruscamente.

-Espera. Déjame acabar-dijo Xena, poniendo los dedos sobre los labios de la bardo-. Regresaría con Ares, justo hasta estuviera segura de que estabas a salvo, luego me haría matar en combate.

-Eso es un suicidio-dijo Gabrielle en voz baja.

-Oh¿y pedirle a otro que te mate no lo es?

Gabrielle se estremeció y atrajo a Xena contra ella, manteniéndola cerca por unos momentos sin hablar. Finalmente, susurró:

-Todavía no puedo creerlo.

-¿El qué?

-Que estés acostada aquí, viva y caliente en mis brazos esta noche, en lugar de...

Xena se apoyó sobre un codo y rozó la mejilla de Gabrielle con suaves dedos.

-No hablemos de eso-dijo-. Si comenzamos a pensar en cómo podrían haber resultado las cosas, nos volveremos locas. Tan solo aceptemos el regalo y disfrutémoslo.

-Lo estoy intentando.

-Bien. Pero quiero que me prometas algo.

-Lo que sea.

-La próxima vez que nos topemos con un bardo en una taberna, prométeme que no hablarás con él¿de acuerdo?

Hubo silencio y Xena sabía que Gabrielle no podía verla sonreír.

-Xena, no puedo prometer eso.

-Dijiste que prometerías lo que fuera.

-Lo sé, pero no eso. Siempre voy a querer hablar con otros bardos, y la mayoría de ellos no van a drogarme.

-Hmm. Bueno, está bien. Promete entonces que no hablarás con bardos que en realidad sean Ares disfrazado.

Gabrielle se rió.

-De acuerdo-dijo-. Si veo un bardo que es en realidad Ares, prometo que no hablaré con él en absoluto. ¡De hecho, prometo que comenzaré a correr en la otra dirección tan rápido como pueda!

-Gracias-dijo Xena riendo entre dientes y recostando de nuevo la cabeza-. Me siento mejor ahora que tengo tu palabra.

Gabrielle acarició el cabello de la guerrera por unos momentos, luego dijo:

-Yo también quiero que me prometas algo, Xena.

-¿El qué, amor?

-Promete que si alguna vez decides ser de nuevo mordida por una serpiente, escogerás una con un veneno de distinto color. Esa cosa verde amarillenta era realmente asquerosa.

-Oh. Bueno¿qué color preferirías?

-No lo sé. Sólo algo más agradable, como tal vez lavanda.

-¿Lavanda?

-Sí. El lavanda es un color bonito.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en mente-dijo Xena, sonriendo.

Gabrielle bostezó.

-Me está entrando sueño-murmuró.

-Entonces vamos a dormir, cariño.

-De acuerdo. Te amo, Xena.

-Yo también te amo. Buenas noches.

Tras unos momentos, la respiración de Gabrielle se profundizó y Xena se apretujó contra el cálido cuerpo de su amante, escuchando el latido regular del corazón. Sabía que también ella muy pronto dejaría que Morfeo se la llevara lejos suavemente, pero por ahora se contentaba con saborear ese hermoso momento... ese momento en que se sentía tan segura y cálida, sabía que el amor estaba con ellas y que la vida era muy, muy buena.

FIN 


End file.
